Fox And Bunny Stew
by MikhailTheTiger
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots that may or may not have anything to do with each other or may or may not be connected in any way to my other Zootopia story. This may include anything from fluff to AUs. Mostly WildeHopps, but who knows where this could go? (knowing me, literally anywhere)
1. Paw Wrestling

The ZPD had a reputation for being the best, most disciplined, most highly trained police force in the world. And it was, but no one could ever guess that by walking into the briefing room before Chief Bogo enters.  
Howling, improvised rap battles between officers, paw-wrestling competitions, more than half of the officers present with their phones out on ZooTube or Furbook.  
If it weren't for their uniforms, one would have confused this room with a rowdy classroom.

Judy and Nick swore they even once saw a paper airplane flying (seriously, could this get any more immature?) just as Chief Bogo entered the room. They heard one of the officers gasping in fright as the airplane glided just over the Chief's horns, which he mercifully didn't notice.  
Unfortunately, the airplane was left lodged between the water buffalo's horns. He still didn't notice and he walked over to the stand with the plane on the top of his head, threatening to fall off and be noticed at any moment.  
McHorn was sweating profusely and biting his hoof toes and he seemed to be muttering a prayer.  
Nick and Judy exchanged glances. McHorn was the last animal they'd have expected to be the thrower of the immature prank. The other officers were snickering and trying their best to not burst out laughing as they watched the paper airplane balancing dangerously on top of the Chief's sharp horns while McHorn looked ready to pass out.  
However, as the chief handed out the daily case files to the officers, one of the newer (and taller, thankfully) ones, a young moose, snatched the piece of paper as he took his file and quickly crumpled it into his pocket, somehow without the Chief noticing.

"That moose has fingers faster than mine, Carrots!" whispered Nick in astonishment. McHorn let out a sigh of relief that nearly knocked Judy and Nick off their seat, as they were sitting exactly in front of him.

The grateful McHorn had bought the rookie moose beer for the next two weeks, his tough-guy attitude stained forever, but at least he wasn't stuck being a meter maid for the next month.  
However, for the last few weeks, the bullpen had been somewhat quieter, thanks to the officers engaging in a far more quiet activity. Said activity was betting on Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde's relationship.  
They had all sworn to not tell anyone that they were dating when they caught them smooching in the briefing room just as they entered. They knew a pred-prey relationship within the ZPD would be an absolute media fiasco, the Mammal Inclusion Initiative goons and new mayor would have taken every opportunity to capitalize on it and Chief Bogo would have most likely assigned them with new partners, maybe even requested a transfer for one of them to another precinct.  
But just because they were silent about it didn't mean that they weren't going to bet on them, everything from whether or not Nick would buy Judy coffee and bagels that day or vice versa to how long it would take them to get married.  
They all went silent and covered the betting pool with a few police hats as the fox and the bunny entered, pretending instead to be chatting. Judy rolled her eyes and looked up at Nick.

"They really think we're not catching on, are they?" she asked dryly. Nick chuckled and kissed the top of her ears.

"Relax, Fluff. It's all in good fun. Besides, they've kept their promise of not spilling anything, so…" he paused for effect as he smiled his signature grin.

"Let's play their game." He said. Judy smirked and nodded.

"Hey, Judy, thanks a lot for the blueberry bagel you got me today! I almost thought you'd get it with carrots, like you did last time!" he said loudly on purpose. DelGato the tiger cursed under his breath while Wolford pumped a fist in the air while mouthing

"Yes! Give me the five!" at the tiger.

"I wish I could have gotten you something from Snarlbucks, but I forgot my wallet." He said. Judy rolled her eyes.

"Really? You've kept the same lame excuse ever since we first met!" she said dryly.

"Hey, come on, Carrots, you know that I'm an honest fox and that I'd never… hey, what are you doing!?" he suddenly asked as Wolford marched over to them, shoved his paw in Nick's pocket and yanked out a wallet, smiling a (quite literally) wolfish grin.

"Hey, give it back!" shouted Nick as the taller wolf held his wallet just out of his reach.

"Hey, lookie here, Officer Hopps, foxy here has 300 bucks in cash and a credit card. Sorry, Wilde, you just lost your 'sly' card." Said Wolford smugly. Judy sighed and started thumping her foot at Nick.

"Come on, Carrots, last time you drank coffee you were so hyperactive you actually made Chief Bogo stumble back a few feet when you slammed into him to get the case file! I'm still trying to wrap my head around how you managed it!" Nick pleaded. Judy sighed and facepawed.

"You're not gonna be satisfied until I leave your tail for a wolf, aren't you?" she asked dryly.

"You hear that, Wilde? Hey, Judy, my girlfriend and I broke up a week ago, so…" Wolford said smirking, looking more like Nick when he was joking with Judy or anyone else.

"Hey, wolfy, paws off my mate!" said Nick, getting inbetween him and Judy, even though he knew it was all in good fun.

"I know you were kidding, but that was… a bit overboard." Said Nick, barely containing his offense at someone having the audacity to even joke about taking his precious Carrots away…

"You wanna talk about overboard jokes, Wilde? Last week when we asked Judy how were things between her and you, I asked _'he hasn't eaten you yet, has he?'_ to which you replied in her place _'yes I have, just last night! You were right, Carrots! A bunny_ _can_ _go savage! Man, I'm still sore!'_ And then Judy had to roundhouse kick you in the neck to prevent you from detailing your… activities from the night before." Said Wolford, causing the entire briefing room to burst out in howls and roars of laughter, Nick to laugh alongside them, and Judy's ears and cheeks turn bright red, visible ever through her fur. She looked ready to jump with her legs in Nick's neck again.

"Hey, foxy, you just gonna let that puppy crack jokes about snatchin' your girlfriend?" rasped McHorn.

"Hey, come on, McHorn, it's not like he-" Nick couldn't say another word before the rhino dragged a desk to the middle of the room, placed a chair on either side of the desk and then stacked some books on said chairs as if to help some shorter animals reach the desk easily.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Nick as a slow horror ascended in his throat. He did not like where this was going. McHorn pulled out a ten dollar bill and slapped it on the table.

"10 bucks on you, Firefox. Don't disappoint. Take your seats, puppies!" gruffed out McHorn as he smirked. Nick's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you want us to… paw-wrestle?" asked Nick.

"Hey, I've got nothing against it! Come on, slick-Nick!" said Wolford making some warm-up movements with his right shoulder.

"-Hey, we're not even the same species! He's a wolf and I'm a fox for crying out loud! I mean-

-Nick…" Judy's soft voice interrupted him. She was looking up at him almost dreamily with half-lidded amethyst eyes. She slowly reached for Nick's tie and pulled him down.  
Nick was usually the bigger seducer, but she always managed to make him go numb with this simple movement. Once Nick's face was level with hers, she pressed her nose to his. All the officers present swore they saw the fur around Nick's cheeks turn even redder. "Show him…" she said simply, pecking his nose with a quick kiss. Though her voice was a whisper, she made sure that she said it loudly enough that it could have been heard by all the officers present.  
After Nick was finally out of the daze created by his bunny's sly seduction (which did take him a full thirty seconds) he smirked devilishly, looking over at the table where the timber wolf was already seated. So what if he was a wolf? He had taken down frickin tigers in sparring training. Granted, he didn't do so using brute force, but still, there was a lot more to paw-wrestling than sheer brute strength… Nick climbed up the chair, sitting down on the tower of books.

"Right, gentlemales. I expect a good, clean struggle. No lifting your elbow, no-" began McHorn.

"Listen, Horny George, we weren't born yesterday! We know the rules." Interjected Nick.

"Heh heh. Horny George…" Nick heard Del Gato the tiger chuckle. Nick analysed the wolf in front of him. Judging by his smirk, he was overconfident that he would win, he would try to put the fox down with one big, quick tug. It would be his downfall.  
Both canines unbuttoned their sleeves and rolled them back all the way up to their shoulders. Nick clasped his paw on Wolford's slightly larger one. Wolford had the reach and strength advantage, there was no doubt about that, he needed a plan of attack.

Step one: Nick grabbed more of Wolford's paw, so that he could actually twist it to his advantage and hold his own paw as stiff as possible.

"Ten bucks on Wolford, no offense, Nick." Said Fangmeyer, putting the money in the betting pool.

"Hold up. I trained alongside Nick, and I'll tell you, he's no pushover. Fifteen on Nick." Said Bernard, a young polar bear, fresh out of the academy. After half a minute, all the officers present placed a bet on either of the two contestants. Wolford's betting pool was slightly larger, but not by much. The only one who didn't bet was Judy, her only bet being her promise to the fox that if he wins...

"I'll go to my apartment after our shift to… pick up some overnight things… your bed is so much comfier…" she said winking, which made Nick blush slightly and the other officers laugh.

"Hear that, foxy? Better win, or you're not getting any tonight!" gruffed out McHorn laughing. Nick took in a deep breath and locked eyes with his opponent. He gripped his paw a bit more secure and set his elbow firmer on the table.

"Worried, tiny?" asked Wolford. "You wish." Responded Nick with a grin that completely dwarfed that of Wolford.

"Alright, here we go! One, two, three, GO!" yelled the entire bullpen. Wolford instantly went on the offensive and tried to push Nick down. Nick merely held as tightly as he could, waiting for the wolf to tire himself out. Muscles stood out on both Nick's thin sinewy forearm and Wolford's slightly thicker and longer one.

Wolford managed to bring Nick down a full forty five degrees and judging by his gritted fangs, he was trying to finish him off, but Nick held tightly: he was about to strike… Confused that the fox wasn't finished by his powerful push, Wolford looked up. Nick was smiling as relaxed as if he were licking a pawpsicle.

Wolford's face said it all. _"Oh, shit…"_

Nick calculated exactly when Wolford's stamina was spent. He pushed his paw as hard as he could. Nick was able to push him an outstanding 120 degrees, nearly putting Wolford's paw on the table. The room went wild.

"Come on you sly fox, finish him!" yelled Judy like a schoolgirl.

"Come on, Wolford, pick it up! I'm filming this, and if you lose, all of Furbook will know you got your ass handed by a fox!" yelled DelGato, holding his smartphone above the crowd, lens focused on the table. Wolford's eyes went wide at the thought of internet-wide humiliation and pushed Nick back just past his border.

 _"Cheese and crackers. May have used too much energy in the first run."_ Thought Nick as the wolf pushed him back, now Wolford having the upper paw. Literally.  
First thing he had to do was even out the odds and at least bring their paws back to the middle. Nick pushed back so slowly that a sloth could have outpaced him, but he was back at a 90 degree angle. Nick thought to capitalize on this and kept pushing, angling his body to go with his tug.

If wolves or foxes could sweat, the table would have been a puddle. Nick decided to give all he had.

He pushed as hard as he could, pushing Wolford down halfway to the table. However, after this he found the wolf's paw to be completely stiff. He had just made a fundamental mistake: putting all his energy in one tug, something he hoped he could capitalize on.  
Wolford managed to push Nick back almost effortlessly, the fox's paw now a mere three inches above the table.

The muscles on his bicep and forearm felt like jelly and stung horribly, begging him to stop.

 _"Goddammit"_ was all Nick had time to think before his paw hit the table. The room went wild, even the ones who bet on Nick cheering for both contestants. Nick fell back in his seat, even though he had lost, he felt relieved that it was over.  
For God's sake, he couldn't feel his paw!  
However, one glance at Wolford and he saw the wolf reclining in his seat, panting heavily, right paw completely limp. He was just as bad as him...

"Great effort, Nick!" said one of the officers.

"Never seen a paw-wrestle last that long!" said one of the others.

"For the record, how long was it?" asked Nick panting. "Five minutes and twenty seconds." Said Bernard the polar bear. Nick's jaw dropped. He had been like that for more than five minutes?

"Good arm… for a fox!" laughed Wolford extending his paw. Nick shook it and was relieved to find that the wolf's squeeze was almost non-existent. They were both _that_ spent.

"You were great, Nick!" came a voice from below. Nick suddenly found himself pulled off the chair into Judy's loving embrace. Nick let himself pant and rest his arm on Judy's shoulder. He couldn't even hug her properly, only his left paw around her slender waist.

"I'm proud of you." She murmured into his fur. Nick's ears perked up.

"So… does that mean you're still coming at my place tonight?" he said, finally finding the energy to grin.

"Hmm… we'll see." She said, pulling him closer by tugging his tie. Even though Nick couldn't even feel his right paw, he felt energy return to him by this simple movement.

"Just kiss already!" said a few animals. Judy looked over at them with a smirk.

"Let's not disappoint, shall we?" said Nick huskily, his voice almost a growl. He pressed his muzzle to hers, relishing in the kiss. He could taste the carrot pie she had for breakfast, she, the blueberry bagel she had bought for him.  
Not even the whistles and cheers from their comrades were heard. All they heard was each other's moaning and rapid heartbeats.  
They weren't worried that all their fellow officers were witnesses, they had already proved that they were capable of keeping the secret. Even the other cops were looking lovingly at them. Del Gato nudged Wolford.

"So you bet that they'd get married in two years?" asked the tiger. Wolford grinned. "I'm changing it to two months." He answered chuckling, still looking at fox and the bunny. Nothing could have interrupted any of them.

Except for…

"HOPPS! WILDE!" All of the officers turned around frightened at the booming voice of Chief Bogo. But none were as frightened as the fox and the bunny, Nick being so pale that if it weren't for his fur, he'd have looked like an arctic fox.  
Judy could have sworn she saw steam coming out of the water buffalo's nostrils. She may have passed the academy psych test with 100%, and she may have been through some of the most dangerous situations ZPD had ever seen, but she felt as if the bull's gaze was about to make her pass out.

"Hopps… Wilde…" repeated Chief Bogo with barely contained anger.

"You…" he began.

"Yes, Chief, we know. Parking duty for a week." Mumbled Nick, tail between his legs. To their surprise, Bogo grinned.

Uh-oh, this couldn't be good…

"Parking duty!? You wish…" he said smirking. Bogo walked over to the intecom that was attached to the wall. It was connected to different loudspeakers across the entire precinct…

* * *

A young arctic wolf cursed under his breath as he completed another stack of paperwork and testimonies.  
This deskwork crap was getting him out of shape, he should be out on the streets, not roleplaying as the sloths from the DMV! Suddenly, a beep was heard, announcing that the Chief was about to say something to the precinct.

"Great, more reminders to not get coffee unless we're on our break." He said grumpily to the lion that sat next to him.

 _"Attention all officers. As of today, I am updating the rules of Precinct One. Rule no. 132. No kissing at any time between officers."_ The wolf and the lion cop looked flabbergasted at each other.

"What the hell's that about?" he asked his feline friend. The wolf checked his phone.

 _"Nope, it's not the first of April. It's not like Bogo to make April fool's jokes anyway."_ He thought. However, the announcement continued, and although Bogo tried to remain professional, all the officers in the office area where they did their paperwork duty could hear a hint of satisfaction in the bull's speech.

 _"You may thank Officers Hopps and Wilde for the… introduction of this new rule."_ Finished Bogo with glee. All the cops in the office area froze, looking at each other.

"The rumours were true…" whispered the artic wolf. After that, the entire precinct exploded in howls and roars of laughter that could be heard from miles away, especially by a particularly embarrassed fox and bunny...

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Alright guys, this will be my very first collection of drabbles/oneshots.**_

 _ **I will probably post on here whenever I have Writer's Block on any of my bigger projects (please read my first Zootopia fanfic, "Savagery"), but I also have have plenty of ideas for this, so stay tuned!**_

 _ **I may post a poll on my account about what you'd like to see next.**_

 _ **Until next time! :D**_


	2. The Big Bad Wolf- Part 1

**_Hello everyone!  
First off, I know that this isn't the winner of my poll by a longshot, but I didn't put that poll to decide what to write: I wanted to see what my readers wanted, and be sure that I will be writing the top voted stories soon enough. Like I said on the poll, what I write is ultimately up to me, but your opinions have been taken into consideration._**

 ** _Also, this is dedicated to my good friend, Blenderguy15 whoose birthday is today, writer of The Strongest Bonds, Family Ties and some of the best guest stories in Cimar of Turalis Wildehopps' "One Hundred Kisses". So, please check him out._**

 ** _Also, to clarify, this takes place some time after "Paw Wrestling"_**

* * *

Judy got up from the bed without a single groan or flutter of the eyelids as she heard the alarm. This was always her when she got up in the morning: every bit as energetic as she was in the middle of the day. She barely had to move through her tiny studio apartment in order to retrieve her uniform and few items she took with her: one of the few advantages of living in what was pretty much a hole in the wall.  
That didn't mean that she couldn't wait to move out. All the nights she spent at Nick's apartment felt like _heaven_ and it wasn't just because of the fact that he was there or what they… _did there_ … but also because it was a proper home. All the times she woke up next to Nick she realized that this is how she wanted to wake up every day for the rest of her life, with Nick by her side, everything from his snores to his canine tongue lolling out lazily as he was sleeping to the way his tail was wagging in his sleep and brushing past her small frame completing the perfect picture.

Judy chuckled and blushed slightly as she thought about her best friend, partner and boyfriend. Moving in with him would have been the obvious choice, but with how often her parents called on Muzzletime… she wasn't ready to tell them… yet.  
Her ears drooped as she thought about whether she'd _ever_ muster up the courage to tell them about her relationship with Nick. They liked Nick, and were grateful for what he had done for Judy and the way he changed his ways and the several times he came to visit Bunnyburrow were quite a success, especially with the dozens of buns that were still small and young and tackled Nick and hung off his tail every time… She chuckled as she thought just how quickly her smaller siblings had come to trust a fox, and it was truly something of a celebration among them whenever Nick came around.  
Whether it was playing tag with them, reading them stories or being overpowered by the horde of her little sisters and forced to wear their horrendous pink bow ties, he was their favourite. And as much as Nick vehemently denied it, Judy knew that he loved every single minute of it…  
He would be such a great father one day…

Judy shook her head and blushed deeply as she realized what she was thinking about. She really needed to get to work, stop thinking about all this.  
Thankfully, Bucky and Pronk never were awake at this early in the morning, so their usual "encouragement" was not to be heard.  
As soon as she went outside the Grand Pangolin Arms into the streets of Zootopia that were already bathed in the yellow-orange glow of the sun despite the early hour, the greater part of Zootopia, visible in the distance, seeming to be just within arms' reach, she was face to face with Nick Wilde, leaning against his blue sedan, sharp, perfectly fitted uniform on him, aviators on his forehead and two steaming cups of Snarlbucks coffee with two bagels on a cardboard tray in his paws.

Judy blinked. Usually it was her that had to give Nick a wake-up call, he was claiming that it was because he was nocturnal, but Judy knew that it was mostly because he was a couch potato who stood up all night watching Netfurix, gaming and stuffing his face with cricket-chips and sickeningly sweet soda.

"Donut and coffee, officer Fluff?" asked Nick, his signature smirk plastered on his handsome face. No, it wasn't his smirk, it was his _smile_. His smirk was just way to tell the world that he was 'just fine, thank you', it was his own way of shutting out everything that the world said and thought about him, it was his mask of indifference. His smile, was something that was reserved only for her.  
Small details like the way his forest-green eyes also focused on her, the way his fur wrinkled around the edges from the fact that the smile was genuine and that _cute_ nose twitching (hey, bunnies can also call other animals 'cute'!) was what differentiated his smile from his smirk.  
She launched herself at him for a bone-crushing hug, catching the still steaming cups and bagels before they fell with the grace of an acrobat.

"Just thought I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of waking me up once again." He said smiling, sipping at his coffee and taking a nip out of his blueberry-cheese bagel.

"And I thought, 'hey, as long as I'm going to mock my favourite bunny, why not throw her in some free breakfast while we're at it?'. I mean why not?" he said, earning a playful punch in the arm from said bunny as she was chewing on her carrot bagel.

God, bunnies looked so _cute_ when they were eating… especially her… it took all his self-control not to call her the "C" word. While being her boyfriend earned him a few rights, the "C" word was only allowed on VERY special occasions. And he knew better than to anger the bunny who was able to take down thugs ten times her size and who could beat him in sparring without breaking a sweat.

"Officer Hopps…" he said, holding the door open for her, just like he had on the sky tram all those months ago.

* * *

After the ride to the ZPD, the two already nourished officers entered the halls of the ZPD.

"Hey, if it isn't the two lovebirds!" said one of the officers. Nick's ears flattened in embarrassment. Ever since Chief Bogo caught them making out after Nick and Wolford's paw-wrestle, the entire precinct knew about their relationship. And while their fellow officers were obviously glad for them, that didn't stop them from playfully teasing them any chance they got.  
Remarkably, the public still hadn't found out. Their comrades may have been immature at times, but not so much so that they'd sell them out to some shifty tabloid journalist. Especially since their respect for what the fox and bunny had done was incredibly high, no matter what ridiculous position they put themselves into.

"Hey, if it isn't ZPD's power couple!" beamed Wolford as he greeted them, ruffling Judy's ears. Judy scowled slightly. While the ZPD was finally treating her with the respect she deserved, they still tended to treat her like their little sister, but she put up with it.

"Hey, Wolfy! Thought it was your day off!" said Nick, shaking the taller wolf's paw.

"Naw, that's tomorrow. My ex-girlfriend is coming over to pick up some of her things from my place, she's still got her key. After that I'll change the lock, can't take any chances with that crazy broad." He said laughing.

"Well, we should get to the bullpen." Said the wolf.

"And I think it would be best if we avoided paw-wrestles this time, Wilde, don't wanna get caught by Daddy Bogo again!" he said, punching the fox in the shoulder with what he thought was a light punch, but it made Nick stumble back a few feet.

"Two more minutes left." The wolf said, looking at his phone. His main screen was a picture taken at the Christmas party. Wolford had Judy propped up on his shoulder while Nick was leaning with his elbow against the large wolf, his aviators on, his smirk dwarfing the one of Wolford or Judy. Judy was smirking devilishly, holding a stun gun aimed at the camera. It reminded Wolford that he had his two best friends no matter what every time he turned his phone on.

"Kept that picture didn't you?" chuckled Nick looking at the phone. Nick glanced back at Judy, making sure that she was out of earshot. She was now struggling to get water from the comically oversized water cooler.

Perfect…

He then tiptoed to whisper something close to Wolford's ear, which considering that Wolford was even taller than an average wolf, was pretty difficult.

"By the way, Carrots looks like a badass with that gun. But she also looks so damn _cute_ on your shoulder! Just don't tell her I called her that to someone else, she'd-" Nick was cut off by a grey blur of a torpedo slamming into his stomach, feet first, tossing him across the hall.  
Judy let go of a war cry that could have made a lion wet himself and quickly pinned Nick while attempting to literally strangle him. Wolford half-laughed and half-howled.

"Don't worry, Slick Nick. I won't tell her..." he said chuckling just before leaving the soon to be dead Nick.

* * *

"Don't you EVER call me 'cute' to anyone else ever again!" she yelled as they entered the bullpen. Nick was lucky that while the force-of-nature bunny was beating the crap out of him, McHorn and DelGato happened to be close by and were able to scoop Judy up while Nick made a run for it. Nick had to remember to buy those two drinks later.

"Come on, Fluff, he's our best friend. He was pretty much the one who encouraged us to start dating! And besides, you know that I always mean cu-, I mean… the "C" word as a compliment." He said, helping his lover up the chair. Judy's ears drooped in sudden shame.

While she was fine with Nick calling her cute occasionally when they were alone at his or her apartment, calling a bunny 'cute' was a diminishing term.  
She sure had to fight that stigma when everyone in the police force just saw her as a cute ball of fluff trying to play cop. In fact all bunnies had to fight to become relevant when the first thing that came out of most animals' mouths was 'Oh, aren't you cute!'.  
But Nick meant no harm by it, and neither did Wolford at the end of the day, one of their best friends on the force.

"Sorry about that. Just… don't do it in public again." She said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, making some of the cops around chuckle in approval and giving them a thumbs up. Nick refrained from leaving his seat now. Last time he had paw-wrestled with Wolford it resulted indirectly in Bogo and the rest of the precinct finding out about their relationship.

Sure enough, the bufallo's imposing form entered the bullpen earlier this time, having learned his lesson of not letting his officers alone too much…

All the cops shut up and stood up, Nick and Judy having to do so without leaving the chair due to not being visible otherwise. Bogo glared at the irregular couple, motioning two digits of his hoof to his eyes and then pointing at them in a 'I'm watching you' motion.

"Alright, SHUT IT! City Hall has just agreed to make a joint operation with Bunnyburrow PD due to their upcoming Carrot Days Festival needing some tweaking." He said. Judy's heart skipped a beat upon hearing this. She had to spend last night on Muzzletime apologizing to her parents that this would be the first Festival she wouldn't be there…  
Her heart was torn as she watched her emotional father struggling not to break down as he said how many preparations they had done and how happy her little siblings would have been to see her again… Maybe she'd get to go after all?

"Pff. Who cares about those fluff-nuggets' vegetable show?" snickered out a rookie hyena who had his feet propped up on the desk in spite of the Chief's presence. He quickly stood in an orderly fashion when Chief Bogo slammed his hoof on the desk, steam coming out of his nostrils.

"Shut your mouth, Hyenason!" he yelled. It was one thing for the Chief to yell, but when he slammed things… the officers knew they were in trouble.

"I should like to remind you, Hyenason that one of our top officers comes from Bunnyburrow. In fact, she is the one who cleared the name of your kind. And if I am not mistaken, she is also the one who made you set a new record in how quickly an officer was knocked out in sparring!" he said with a satisfied expression, the hyena blushing as he remembered how that bunny had beaten him with one roundhouse kick to the jaw, keeping him out cold for half an hour.  
The officers around snickered and half-whispered "Serves you right!" as the over-confident young hyena was put in his place.

"Anyway… Assignments!" Chief Bogo began handing out files to all of the cops. Well, in a manner of speaking, as it was quite a slow day and most of them were put on patrol duty.

"Hyenason… parking duty!" he said to the hyena who was now cursing his inner-speciesism against bunnies.

"Sir, look… I'm…" the hyena began, looking at his feet.

" _You're_ off to Clawhauser to get your meter maid uniform and keys to the Parking Inspector vehicle. If you need any help, I'm sure Officer Hopps can give you advice. The quota is a hundred tickets." He said, motioning for him out the door. Nick smirked devilishly at the insulting hyena walking out the door like someone on the way to their execution. Wolford himself looked quite satisfied, his large bushy tail swishing behind his seat.

"Chief! we haven't received any assignments!" said Judy to the buffalo that was about to leave.

"Right, almost forgot." Said Bogo, fixing his spectacles around his snout. Judy swore she saw a half-smile playing on Bogo's stone cold face.

"Well, Hopps, I know that this is the first time you won't be at your town's festival and that your family wishes for you to be there. And despite what you may think, I am not a heartless brute." He said, looking at a file in his hooves.

"I know that you are in fact a very kind mammal, sir!" said Judy excitedly, hopping over to him.

"Shut your tiny mouth!" he snapped, holding a hoof up to silence her.

"As you've heard, we need to help with their festival as the new mayor is looking to improve relations with neighbouring towns. Their police force is… lacking, to say the least. There were quite a few thefts and vandalisms reported at the last year's festival and each precinct has to send some of their officers there. I thought it would be a good excuse to give you a few days off while still keeping you working." Said Bogo, now smiling at his smallest cop, who was joined by Nick and Wolford.

"YES! Thank you so much, sir!" she said, jumping in joy until her legs were a blur.

"You will of course take Wilde with you, though I suggest you keep… your relationship and your PDA to yourselves when your parents are around…" scowled Bogo, remembering when he had found them smooching in the bullpen. Nick and Judy cringed slightly, and even Wolford looked compassionately at them. He never told anyone, but he felt responsible for them getting busted…

"You will stay there for the duration of the festival and assist local PD in their tasks. I expect your family to provide accommodation, as they had when your partner came with you for visits, and yes, I do know that he visited your family with you repeatedly!" he said, dropping a bomb the fox and bunny weren't expecting. Still, they figured it would be best not to question it…

"Furthermore… Wolford… you're going too." He said. The wolf's small eyes widened and the fur on the back of his head stood up.

"I need to send at least three officers and you're the one who works best with Hopps and Wilde. I expect the Hopps family to provide you with accommodation. Dismissed!" he said, turning to leave.

"Sir!" said Wolford sheepishly, approaching the buffalo.

"Sir… I'm a wolf…" he began.

"So? Wilde is a fox and goes there nearly monthly." He said.

"Yeah, well, you know… I don't think I'd be seen as… trustworthy there… you know… all the stories bunny kits love… _"The Big Bad Wolf"_ …" the wolf stuttered nervously.

"You don't need to worry about that." Said Judy smiling to her large (well, large for her) friend.

"A few months ago on one of our visits, Bunnyburrow City Hall proposed a law that banned all 'speciesist' books that portrayed foxes, wolves etcetera as blatant villains. Most inhabitants opposed this law as… well… they're pretty old fashioned and still want to teach their kids… outdated morals…" said Judy, referencing her speciesist fellow residents. Wolford cringed slightly, remembering his childhood back when most stories portrayed him as the bloodthirsty villain.  
That law had existed in Zootopia for years, but some still claimed that the law violated free speech, and most other towns saw it this way.

Except that there was a difference between free speech and blatant hate-crime.

"That was until Carrots here held a speech in front of the protestors, saying how this handsome fellow…" Nick gestured to himself.

"Helped her save Zootopia. She also mentioned you, how good of a cop you were. You should have seen her. She sure evolved in speeches since the press conference." He said, rubbing her ears tenderly, preventing them from drooping at the mention of the blasted press conference…

"She ended by saying that by teaching our kids these blatant hateful morals, we'd be no better than Bellwether. And… well… that struck a chord…" said Nick, trying to kiss the top of her head, stopping when he saw Bogo's scowl at them.

"As I was saying…" Bogo began, Nick backing off, chuckling nervously.

"You will be going to Bunnyburrow. You shall contact the sheriff there for official tasks, Hopps I'm sure you know where he is. You will be leaving with this evening's 6 PM train. City Hall has provided tickets." Said Bogo, taking three train tickets out of his breastpocket, handing them to each cop.

"Furthermore, you are exempted from any of today's tasks, as to give you time to prepare. Dismissed!" said Bogo, walking out of the bullpen before his cops could ask another question. Wolford simply had a dumbstruck expression, taking it all in.

"I am going… to a town… of bunnies…" said Wolford as slow as a sloth.

"A town… of… wolf. Hating. Bunnies." He said, putting his paw to his forehead in a desperation signature.

"Nobody there _hates_ wolves, Crane!" soothed Judy, using Wolford's first name.

"Hell, Nick has been there countless times! Right, Nick?" asked Judy.

"Right. They don't _hate_ predators, they're just… old fashioned and… cautious…" chuckled Nick nervously while Judy facepawed muttering 'not like this, Nick…'

"Wow… I feel better already…" muttered Crane Wolford sarcastically.

"Look, Nick may be treated like friend by _your family_ but I'll be a public figure! I'll be a cop there, someone you're supposed to trust! Plus, don't tell me that the few times Nick stepped out of your house to walk around the town he didn't get stared at! _'Oh no, little Timmy, stay away from that big bad mammal, because you know what that is? That's a wolf, the bad guys from the stories I read to you!_ ' " said Wolford in a deliberately high-pitched and over the top voice.

Nick looked down and Judy's ears drooped. He was right, in a way… While most bunnies from there didn't shun predators due to Zootopia's influence, Judy's achievements and several retired predators coming to Bunnyburrow for a quiet life, the people there, especially bunnies… were 'old fashioned'…

"It's not that bad, Crane. There are even a few wolf families! Came there for a more quiet life. My dad even served them at the stall a couple of times, really nice fellows!" continued Judy.

"And the most successful pastry chef there is a fox! Bunnies trust their kids to go there alone and buy sweets from him! Doesn't that say anything? It's no Zootopia, but it's evolving!" said Judy, seeming to hold a speech. Wolford seemed to calm a little at Judy's words. He then went out for a minute into the locker room with a briefcase in his paws.

"What's that?" inquired Nick. As a response, Wolford opened the briefcase and put on a fake 'fat sheep' jacket and a sheep mask. It was his "undercover" disguise.

"I know it's hot as heck in Bunnyburrow at this time of year, but I might need this!" he said through his ridiculous, yet surprisingly realistic suit. Nick and Judy burst out in laughter.

* * *

A few hours later, Judy had packed her few belongings and was in Nick's apartment. He himself had already packed everything he needed for two weeks at what was now his vacation getaway.  
If someone had told him a year ago that his favourite place in the world would be a farmhouse filled with several hundred bunnies, dozens of which were below the age of ten, he'd have started laughing like a hyena.

Nick's apartment was fairly large. A living room\kitchen combo, a bedroom (which now had a double bed since he started dating Judy…), a bathroom complete with a fur drier and a balcony. Well, fairly large compared to her hole in the wall at least. Being a former con artist did have its perks…

"Ready to meet the 'Bunnyburrow rioters', Mr. Wilde?" asked Judy, setting her phone up on the desk to speak with her parents.

"Ready as always, Officer McFluff! We just need to wait for Wolford to call- ah, speak of the devil!" said Nick as he heard the doorbell. Sure enough, Wolford was standing in the door, one briefcase in his paw and a backpack being his luggage. Despite being off-duty, the wolf was wearing blue jeans and a dark-blue polo shirt, badge strapped to his belt. He looked as ready for action as he did in his uniform.

"Glad you could come here, big guy! Come in!" said Nick, motioning the fellow officer to leave his luggage where he and Judy had also left it.

"So… Judy, you said I should come here before we left. Why?" said Wolford, dropping his briefcase and backpack.

"Well, I have to inform my parents that we'll be coming at the festival after all! And they need to see… whom they'll need to accommodate." Said Judy. Wolford's entire fur now looked just like the patch of white he had underneath his muzzle and his small eyes were as wide as onions.

"Come on, Crane, it'll be alright! My parents are business partners with a fox, everything will be fine!" said Judy, grabbing her wolf friend's forearm in an effort to comfort him.

"Yeah…" said Wolford nervously. Nick could barely contain his laughter as he looked at the wolf. Crane Wolford, the cockiest cop in Precinct One, the one whose sarcasm, witty jokes and self-boasting rivalled that of Nick Wilde, the wolf that was able to subdue a tiger thug without breaking a sweat, one of the only officers that was able to hold his own for more than one round against Judy Hopps in sparring, was trembling in fear at the mere _thought_ of seeing some _rabbits_ that were hundreds of miles away.

"Alright! Come on, you two, into the bedroom!" said Judy. She leaned the phone against Nick's computer and she flicked her Muzzletime app. It was noon, and usually at this hour, her mother was getting started in the kitchen while her father put his paws up for half an hour after his morning chores.  
This would be the perfect time to call. After just a few beeps, her mother answered. Judy heard Wolford breathing heavily and she swore she saw him cross himself out of the corner of her eye, even though she knew for a fact that Wolford wasn't religious.

"Judy! What a pleasant surprise!" Bonnie Hopps beamed.

"Hi mom!" Judy greeted back.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be at work now? Did something happen?" Bonnie asked with sudden concern in her eye. Judy smiled kindly.

"No, mom. Just… they gave us another task." She said, smiling mysteriously. Bonnie smiled back.

"Well, I've been baking cakes with carrots, blueberries and chocolate for the past few hours for the festival." Bonnie said, gesturing to the massive amounts of dough, mixing bowls and cake tins on the table.

"Of course, I'm sure your brothers and sisters will devour half of them before we can put them all on display, but… you take what you can get, right?" Bonnie asked rhetorically.

"It's a shame you can't come this year. I'm sure Nick would have loved my blueberry pies, if he could have come along as well, of course. I'll be sure to send you two some after the festival, though!" Said Bonnie.

"That won't be necessary, Missus Hopps!" beamed Nick, coming up behind Judy.

"Oh, Nicholas! What a pleasant surprise! Oh wait, this _is_ your apartment after all…" said Bonnie, her ears flushing red at not realizing that the walls behind Judy weren't the same from her tiny apartment.

Then disaster struck.

 _"-Was that Nick?_

-Guys, guys, Nick is with Judy on Muzzletime!

-Come on, it's Nick!"

and dozens of other tiny voices could be heard from afar, and then a blur of tiny bunnies burst open the kitchen door and snatched the phone from Bonnie's paws.

 _"-Let me hold the phone!_

-Nick, are you gonna get us candy?

-Nick, are you gonna buy me that new Haredevil action figure?"

the cluster of demands to see "uncle Nick" was something to behold. The camera swirled around to the adorable faces of multiple tiny kits as they wrestled for control over the phone.

"Alright, kids, that's enough! You'll break my phone!" scolded Bonnie Hopps as she regained control of her device.

 _"_ But, momma, we want to see Nicky! _"_ the pleading chorus of several dozen small buns nearly breaking the built-in microphone.

"Well, you can all see him, but stand back and just watch. And remember, one question at a time!" Bonnie said as she showed the phone's screen to the six-to-twelve-year-old bunnies. They could all barely contain themselves as Nick came onscreen next to Judy.

"Hey, if it isn't my favourite litter of bunnies!" greeted Nick, all-wide smiles and gleaming green eyes, opening his paws, grateful that he wasn't actually there for the horde of Judy's smallest siblings to tackle him to the ground, bombard him with questions, propose games and all-around straining the fox to the max, the day always ending with Nick fast asleep on the massive Hopps family couch, storybook dangling from his paws, with a dozen bunnies asleep on him, around his arms, on his head and the ones that could get there first, on his tail. Still, that was his favourite part of going to Bunnyburrow…

"-Nick, sister! Did you two catch anymore badguys?

-I bet you two are better than Haredevil and Batmammal combined!

-Nick, are you gonna come here?" they began asking in a (somewhat) orderly fashion.

"Well… Nick and I have an announcement to make!" said Judy excitedly. The kits' eyes began gleaming.

"OMG, guys! I was right! Nick is Judy's boyfriend! That's what she wanted to announce!" one boy jumped up in joy. Judy and Nick's eyes widened and Judy's ears flushed bright pink.

"Hey, no fair! I wanted Nick to be my boyfriend!" said one of the female kits with sadness in her small blue eyes.

"No, no, no, no, it's not that!" stammered Judy quickly and nervously, silencing her hyperactive siblings.

"-Well… mom, Zootopia has decided to help Bunnyburrow with its security during the Carrot Days Festival.

-Oh yes, the mayor did mention something like that!" said Bonnie.

"Well… guess who Chief Bogo chose to be the country cops for two weeks…" said Judy, her and Nick smiling at the camera. Bonnie gasped in surprise, a huge smile on her face. She couldn't say anything before the kits once again stole her phone.

"Yes! Guys, Nick and Judy are coming! Nick and Judy are coming!" soon it was an all-out chant, the kits dancing in the massive kitchen, the phone's camera filming only a blur of dancing bunnies, kitchen walls and furniture, all interchanging in less than a second each.

"Alright, kids, that's enough!" Bonnie's voice cut through them, her precious phone finally back in good hands… again…

"We're coming tonight, mom! Well… us and one of our colleagues." She said, pointing the camera at Wolford. For some reason, Nick burst out in laughter. What was going-

"Huh… didn't know you had any sheep officers…" said her mother with a puzzled look.  
What? Oh no he didn't…

Wolford was standing in the room, a stuffed sheep head and fake belly being enough to make him look genuine.

"Wolford! Seriously!? What the hell!?" yelled Judy.

"Uhm… yeah… I admit, Wolford is a funny name for a sheep, but-" the wolf in sheep's clothing was cut off by Nick taking his mask off from behind and ripping the midsection of the disguise off in the next second.

Wolford was left in nothing but his boxers in front of the entire Hopps family.

He thought of punching Nick, but he remembered that there were nearly 100 pairs of eyes on him.

"Now, buddy, I suggest you pick your next words _very_ carefully…" said Nick with barely contained laughter as Wolford was desperately trying to cover himself. Judy had her paw over her eyes and her ears were flattened against her back in embarrassment. Bonnie Hopps and her younger litter of kits were looking slack-jawed and eyes wide at the now half-naked wolf.

 _"Oh shit… think of something to say, quickly! Come on, you're gonna lose your 'badass cop' card if you don't!"_ the wolf's mind screamed at him.

"Uhm… hi?" he said, raising his paw halfway up. Judy groaned and slammed her palm against her face. Bonnie Hopps half-smiled nervously and raised her own paw in a greeting gesture.  
The bunny mother was trying to take in that this guy would be staying with them. Nick was standing next to him, snickering and she could see that the wolf was more than a head taller than Nick and at least three times broader in the shoulder.

"Uhm… I was just… trying to demonstrate proper ZPD techniques… uhm… that's my undercover disguise! Good enough to fool you, right? A must on the streets!" Wolford said slightly more confidently. Bonnie's shoulders seemed to relax.

"Are you like one of those cool undercover cops on TV, mister wolf?" one of the kits, a tan bunny with a sideways cap looking to be about ten asked.

"Yes that's right!" he answered, confidence back in the wolf scared by bunnies.

"Alright! This is gonna be the coolest visit from Nick and Judy ever!" another kit exclaimed and soon they seemed to be chatting about how cool it would be to have a wolf-cop over. Wolford sighed in relief. Looks like his charm and good looks saved him once again…

"Wolford… Pants!" whispered Judy. It was then that the wolf finally realized that he was still naked in front of the camera.

"Alright… hope you guys enjoyed the presentation… more to come!" he said rushing out of the room. Silence fell upon them once again.

"He seems like a nice fellow…" said her mother sceptically with a 'what the hell happened?' expression.

"He is, mom! I told you about him! He just wanted to show how the ZPD operates with disguises and covert ops! Something our own PD should have been doing, right?" she said, defusing the situation.

"He looks like a total badass! I bet he could whoop a polar bear's ass!" yelled a slightly older kit.

"Richard, language!" her mother scolded.

"Alright, mom, we'll be coming in with the 6 PM train. See you in the evening!" said Judy, waving at the camera.

"Bye, bun-bun! Your dad is gonna be so happy! He cried the whole night that you weren't coming, you know him!" her mother said, pressing the _end call_ button. Nick and Judy sighed in relief. Wolford had come in, fully clothed.

"Well, that could have gone better…" the wolf muttered.

"Could have gone worse too…" replied Judy.

"Sorry about that, Judes. It's just… country bunnies up until recently read their children stories about murderous wolves and taught them songs about getting away from and killing predators!" he shouted.

"I know it's now better, but prejudice is not something you just turn off like a switch! There's always gonna be something! Do you know how nervous bunnies are when I pull them over? How many times a small prey civilian accused me of _'trying to prey on him'_?" Wolford almost shouted.

"Crane, the world is better than you give it credit for, and so is my family." Judy comforted her friend.

"Well, I may have acted a little childishly…" Crane Wolford reflected.

"Alright, we've still got time until we have to go. What do you wanna do?" asked the wolf. Judy suddenly flashed a strangely predatory grin toward Nick. She pulled him down by his tie and kissed him deeply.

"Well, I don't know about you'll do, Wolford, but… a bunny doe has certain needs. Especially when she'll have to hide her relationship for a week…" she purred to Nick, who was now visibly nervous. Wolford laughed.

"Alright, lovebirds, I'll leave you! Have fun, Nick!" laughed the wolf hysterically as he left the apartment and Judy was dragging Nick to her bedroom…

* * *

It was 5:45 when Wolford met up with Nick and Judy on the train platform. While Nick's fur was combed smoothly, it was easy to see that it had been a mess only a little bit earlier. Nick's eyes showed clear tiredness from… physical effort as he dragged his suitcase behind him, wheelie suitcases be blessed.

However, Judy didn't even seem winded. Wolford now supposed that some bunny stereotypes really _were justified_.  
However, he was sure that Nick didn't mind that in the slightest…

"Less nervous?" asked Judy cheerfully, clearly still not out of the euphoria of expressing love in the most intimate of ways to her friend, partner and lover.

"Yup! Now I'm finally just as comfortable with meeting your folks as I am facing a crime boss!" Wolford joked. However, he was right, he launched himself into danger without a thought and gruesome crime scenes or criminals that were ten times his size didn't even make the iron wolf blink. He lived for danger. And now, the mere prospect of meeting some bunnies terrified him…

As soon as the train arrived, Judy grabbed Nick by his tie and ran into the car, Wolford struggling to keep up with them as he shoved against smaller and larger mammals alike. Judy and Nick had reserved one of the "observatories" for themselves. Judy loved going through all of Zootopia's climates when going to her parents, and had transmitted that to Nick. Judy shoved her earbuds in her ears as the train started.

"Ohhhh-oooo-ooo!" Judy began singing along. Wolford groaned internally. He liked Gazelle, he really did, but Clawhauser playing that song over and over again had really grinded his brain.

"I messed up tonight, I lost another fight!" she continued singing as the train entered the Rainforest District, grabbing Nick's paws and spinning him around in an awkward dance. Wolford could now see why they always paying thirty extra bucks to reserve this place when they travelled… Truth be told, Judy was actually a pretty good singer and an even better dancer, Nick struggling to keep up with her as Judy hopped around and twirled the heavier Nick to her will.

"Oh my God, Nick, it's so beautiful!" she exclaimed as the district's heavy rain peppered the glass celling. Wolford had to admit, it was quite the sight. The few times he had been out of town, he had driven it through the highway, missing all the sights.  
This, he had to admit… was amazing. Zootopia was amazing.

The sly bunny and the dumb fox had once again shown him that the world was beautiful…

"I won't give up, no I won't give iiiiiinnnn!" she continued singing while dancing with Nick. While the fox was clearly uncomfortable, it was easy to see that he was enjoying this. He was looking down on that sly bunny with that infuriating smirk and that con-artist gaze that was reserved only for her… Wolford had to admit they were the cutest couple he had ever seen (although he'd never say the "C" word to Judy).  
The wolf had had quite a lot of girlfriends himself, and even once had an "interspecies" relation with a vixen. However, he had only dated her for her looks, it had been a fling, like most others.  
He only had one or two girlfriends whom he had actually cared about and was actually heartbroken when the relationship ended. Looking at the ZPD's power couple made him realize how much he needed a soulmate… Thank God he was still only twenty-five, he had time…

"Try Everything…" Judy ended the song as they got out of city limits, Nick finally getting the upper paw over her and holding her in a tango position, frozen in that perfect leaning pose. Nick suddenly became aware that he wasn't alone and glanced at Wolford.

"Go ahead, Slick. Don't disappoint your girl." Said Wolford smiling. That was all Nick needed as he dipped his head down to kiss his bunny.

 _"When I get into a serious relationship I'll be sure to take her on a train ride."_ Wolford thought. Everything from the stainless glass window to the nearly silent train to having an entire room just to yourself was something that the folks at Zootopia's Public Transportation deserved a pat on the back for. He had lived in Zootopia all his life, all the different biomes he went through was something he had taken for granted as he patrolled the streets.  
But this ride through all the different districts in quick succession made the wolf see them in a different light. It was as if the track had been specifically designed to go through the most beautiful sights Zootopia had to offer.

He could only recall a handful of times he felt genuinely proud to be a Zootopian, last time was when Judy held that speech at Nick's graduation party. And now he was feeling proud once again.

 _"Thanks to those two again._ " He thought fondly as he looked at his two friends. The city soon became smaller and smaller until it was replaced by green meadows and empty, yet lush forests. A different smell he had never felt before snuck through the open window and struck the wolf's snout.

It was the smell of… nothingness. Just clean, fresh air mixed with the smell of lakes, ponds and forest flowers.

For all his life, Crane Wolford was used to Zootopia's polluted air, and even though it was "cleaner" than other cities, the difference was outstanding. Wolford got up and filled his broad chest with as much of the purifying air as he could. It was heaven. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all…

"Wow, another city-slicker's first taste of the country. Don't worry, I was the same on my first trip." Said Nick smiling, as he too was savouring the fresh air, albeit, a lot quieter. The empty forests and mountain ranges that could be seen in the distance were later replaced by lush fields of corn, grain, and of course, carrots.

 _"Oh boy, we're in hick-town land now."_ Thought the wolf with an eye roll. The train slowed to a crawl as the loudspeaker announced their arrival at Bunnyburrow.

"Come on, come on, you've got to meet my parents!" Judy said, dragging Wolford behind her with so much strength that the wolf-cop was fairly certain that if he hadn't started moving, Judy would have just dragged him behind her. He had always known Judy to be a small powerhouse, but goddammit, it felt like he was being dragged by McHorn!

The heat struck Wolford's thick pelt and he had to fight his own instincts to not pant.  
He remembered that in a small town like this with next to no air pollution, the moon was most likely always visible. He gulped at the thought of not being able to contain himself and starting to howl at the moon in front of Judy's family…

He didn't know why wolves did it. Back in high school he and his wolf buddies had get-togethers in which they just climbed up on a hill in the park and began howling at the moon until they heard sirens from cops answering the noise complaint. He didn't know why, it just felt too damn good…

"Huh… no welcoming committee…" said Nick thoughtfully, whipping out his aviators and planting them on his snout with a swift move.

"Well, they're all busy preparing for the festival, but one of my younger sisters, Jenna is coming to pick us up." she said. The train station resembled something out of a pastel-coloured children's storybook. A very bright yellow was what dominated the station which shined even in the dying evening light, the roof being brown, but not plainly so. The pillars were carrots and every roof arch had white bunny ears (which made Wolford roll his eyes. Seriously, was this some kind of fairground ride?)

However, what caught the wolf's attention was the "Welcome to Bunnyburrow" sign. Population… what the hell? His legs felt like jelly as he looked at the constantly growing number… Images of a massive horde of angry bunnies chasing him with torches and pitchforks, yelling that he had been sent here to "eat" them went into his head before he could stop it.

"Don't worry, that's fake." Intervened Judy.

"Really, the population is only about ten million. Only families that are _really_ into carrot farming like my own have hundreds of kits. We just put that there as a little joke" Said Judy, smiling up at the predator to calm him down.

"The rest only have… about two or three dozen kits…" said Judy as if she was saying one or two.  
Wolford had been an only child, and the thought of this many bunnies… How did they eat? How did they remember everyone's names? How big did a house for such a family need to be?  
How did you take family pictures? How did the parents spend enough time with each and every single one of them?  
His parents had trouble splitting work and time with their son even though they were only a family of three.

"Admiring the sights?" asked Judy, seeing Wolford's blank expression.

"Just… thinking about the logistics…" said the wolf, unbuttoning his polo shirt in an effort to fight the heat. God, why did he choose to wear dark clothes?

"Yeah, I did the same the first time, bud." Said Nick dryly, looking around at the empty train station, only a couple of elderly female rabbits standing on a bench, waiting for a train to be seen. It was then that Wolford noticed a dull rusty blue truck, with yellow writing on the door. Squinting his eyes, Wolford made out the words "Hopps Family Farm". A female rabbit came out the door.  
The wolf couldn't believe the way the doors opened.

"Seriously, Judy? Suicide doors?" scoffed Wolford at the reverse-opening car doors. He groaned as he felt a sharp pain exploding in his stomach. Judy was looking cross at him, foot thumping, her fist being ready to hit him again.

"Those trucks have been in my family for three generations and they _never_ broke down! I drove one straight to Zootopia without stopping!" said Judy through gritted buckteeth.

"Right…" was all Wolford could breathe out as he rubbed the (very) sore spot in his ribs.

"Jenna!" Judy exclaimed, rushing to hug the black-furred bunny. Jenna was a head taller than Judy, most likely thanks to jack-rabbit genes. Her black fur was contrasted by a splash of white on her muzzle.

Her green eyes shone in the dim light. Her heart shaped nose twitched as she hugged her sister tenderly. Jenna looked more of a club girl than a country bunny. Her bright green T-shirt complimented her eyes and went with her dark skinny jeans.  
And even from a distance, Wolford could see that she was wearing quite a generous amount of make-up. This was usually the kind of apparel that would have made a hick disown their daughter.  
But then again, Judy had told him countless times that her parents, and Bunnyburrow for that matter, was far more accepting than he gave them credit for. Maybe the best way to not be judged is to not be prejudiced himself, he thought… Everything would be alright…

"Hey there, Officer Hopps!" she greeted after realising her sister from the hug.

"Brought your boyfriend too!" she said, launching herself at Nick, hugging him so tightly that he groaned and his sunglasses fell, thankfully saved by Judy, catching them in the last second.

"Jenna is the only one who knows about me and Nick." Judy explained.

"And jealous as hell! But you brought me my own handsome pred, didn't you, sis?" Jenna said, looking at Wolford in such a way that he began to feel uncomfortable. He swallowed a lump he didn't even realize he had.

"Uhm… Officer Wolford, at your service, m'am!" he said in his rehearsed way.

"Don't call me m'am, I'm younger than you!" she said, approaching him in a way that made him back off. It was a good thing there wasn't anyone around, the sight of a massive wolf being backed into a wall by a slender bunny would have been pretty pathetic.

"Yeah… I should have warned you, she's… weird." Said Judy sheepishly.

"I'm not weird, bunny-cop! I'm just into pred-prey stuff, so what? You think you're the only one who can have a sharp-toothed handsome pred as mate?" she said. Wolford felt his entire fur beginning to resemble that of an arctic wolf.  
He felt the need to get on all fours and run back into Zootopia as fast as he could, following the railroad tracks. If there was a rabbit-repellent existent, he wanted it right now.

"I already have a girlfriend, sorry." Said Wolford. It wasn't exactly a lie, he still chatted with her and she talked about getting back-

"No you're not, you broke up, remember? Wanted to take my Judy away with that?" said Nick with his goddamn smirk, reminding the wolf about the tease that landed him and Nick into the now infamous paw-wrestling match.

"Ohhhhh… so you're into bunnies as well, Officer?" purred Jenna.

"It's a long story." Intervened Judy.

"Come on Jenna, enough of this joke!" said Judy, getting inbetween him and Jenna.

"I wasn't joking one bit…" she said, not taking her eyes off Wolford. Unfortunately, Wolford was convinced that she was 100% serious.

"Come on, Jenna, let's be realistic. Look at him, he's enormous!" reasoned Judy. Jenna's eyes narrowed into slits, looking at her "prey"

"Oh, I bet he is…" she whispered. Nick and Judy's jaws went slack.

"Oh my God, Jenna, how were we raised by the same mother!?" Judy said in shock. She had always known her sister to be… irregular, but this crossed the line.

"Come on, Judes, I was kidding!" said the black bunny, finally using a normal voice. Judy seemed dumbstruck.

"You… were?" she said robotically. Jenna rolled her eyes.

"First off, if I wanted to have a thing with him, I'd have taken my time, not thrown myself at him like some sort of hoe! Second, yes, he's handsome, but I don't even know him!" she said laughing.

Both Nick and Judy sighed in relief.

"Well, I bet Wolford is laughing too! Wolford? Buddy?" Judy said, looking around for him. He was gone, all that was left of him being paw prints in the dirt.

Judging by the distance between them, the wolf had run as fast as he could, not looking back…

* * *

 ** _Meh... Not my best work.  
I really feel like I dragged on and on with some scenes. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to revise my chapters much lately because... college is coming._**

 ** _But fear not, I will be writing whenever I can, and the antics I have planned for the next part of this mini-series are hilarious!  
_**


	3. The Big Bad Wolf- Part 2

**_Alright, my wonderful readers, this is probably the last time I will be posting in some time. College has just started for me and it's impossible to sayhow much of my time it will be taking up. In any case, my attention will have to be shifted from FF to preparing for my future. However, I will continue writing whenever I can._**

* * *

Wolford slowed down as he finally reached some semblance of civilization.

It was a small town, a village more like, but the streets finally stopped being dirt-filled, marble taking its place. None of the buildings were more than five or six stories high, and those were obviously hotels. Despite its quaint small town feel, Wolford had never seen so many bunnies per square foot in his _life._  
He had to take extra care not to step on the smaller species of rabbits that were wandering around. Even the tallest of jackrabbits barely came up to his stomach. Multiple mammals, mostly rabbits, were staring at him.  
Wolford wasn't sure if it was because he was a wolf or because he had come here running desperately. Now that he thought about it, probably both.

Right… no way he was staying in the same house as that crazy bunny-broad. He quickly eyed a red brick establishment with the words "Carrot-Farmers' Bed and Breakfast". Not exactly what he was looking for, most likely he wouldn't taste anything but carrot paste all week at this place, but it was worth it.  
If Jenna was just one of Judy's siblings, he sure as heck didn't want to deal with hundreds of them… His legs turned into jelly at the thought of running away from one hundred horny rabbit girls through a carrot field… This would be a male getting raped at its finest…

He entered the door, wiping his paws on the doormat, having to crouch down in order to fit. The sound of chatter and laughter were picked up by Wolford's keen ears. A waiter picking up empty plates.  
A mother scolding her son for wandering out of the room.  
He quickly filtered out all of these sounds.

He could smell each and every single one of the guests and staff within a hundred yard radius. Mostly bunnies, slight scent of dirt and fertilizer, here from neighbouring farm towns for the festival. The other scents were few and far between.  
A sheep couple and a lone ferret on the upper floor. He was sure there were other guests, but he couldn't start sniffing the air around him: a wolf sniffing around an establishment full of rabbits was a sure way of making everyone flee the place, paws flailing.

The reception area was simple enough. Wooden floor with plain, but clean orange and green walls. The green sofa complete with two side armchairs and a coffee table fit the colour pallet. There were pictures of rabbit farmers together with giant carrot produce, the winners of the crop contest each year. A clock shaped like a carrot was above the reception desk. Wolford groaned.  
What _was it with bunnies and carrots!?  
_ He slowly approached the desk. An elderly grey buck was sitting in the chair, wearing a red shirt in desperate need of ironing, huge grandfather spectacles on his muzzle and a newspaper in his wrinkled paws.

It was "The Bunnyburrow Beacon". Judging by the smell, today's newspaper.  
It already smelled of tobacco, this guy was clearly a smoker. The headline was about the Carrot Days festival and the cooperation with the ZPD, the extensive work City Hall was putting into it and the many activities that would be available. The elderly rabbit looked up from the newspaper to the towering wolf with a bored expression.

Well, he wasn't scared, Wolford guessed this was a start…

"Sorry, son, we're all booked up." He said, flipping the paper to the next page.

Before Wolford could have time to register what this meant he had to get out of the daze that this rabbit had called him 'son', such a friendly and familiar appellative. Sure, old people called everyone 'son', but a bunny calling a wolf this… maybe this town wasn't as archaic as he thought…

"An average rabbit family occupies at least half a floor. We were filled by noon." The old rabbit continued to say.

Wolford cursed under his breath. Looks like he'd have to sneak over to the farmhouse and talk to Judy's parents quickly and then hit the sack before Jenna could find out he was sleeping in the same house as her...

"But… shouldn't City Hall have provided the accommodation?" asked the rabbit, setting aside the flimsy paper.

Wolford's head snapped suddenly in the direction of the buck, surprised at his observation. How could he have-

"You know, you ought to put that in your pocket if you want to keep a low profile." The elderly mammal said with a half-smile, gesturing to Wolford's badge that was strapped to his belt.

"Right…" he said, pocketing the badge.

"Sure is nice to have some extra security from the world's best police force. Inbetween us, the cops out here aren't very sharp." Said the buck with a brief flash of his surprisingly white buckteeth.

"Well, where was your reservation? I can give directions if you like. There are even a couple of restaurants out here that provide protein meals and cricket-salads and whatever else you guys eat." He said casually. "And one more thing: if you see a rabbit mother threaten her kit that she'll feed him to you if he misbehaves, thinking that you can't hear her, don't stand for it. Show her your badge, give your life story, all that… I sure am tired of the bigots from this city…" the elderly buck said with a… sad, shameful gaze.

"You were once one of them." Said Wolford. It was a statement, not a question. The elderly rabbit's ears drooped.

"My niece opened my eyes. I used to influence my family with this cow-dung. Scared my nephews with stories of evil foxes and wolves, convinced my son-in-law to carry fox repellent… I even used to say that foxes are red because they were made by the devil! Think I actually believed it myself!" he said with a snort.

Wolford himself couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Who made the wolves then?" he asked with a wolfish grin. He was starting to like this old coot…

"Well… they were made by evil witches from coal dust and dragon-fangs! They hated bunnies so much they had to give us two evil canines to run away from!" the grandpa said with wild hand-gestures as if he was reciting this to his nephews.

Wolford barked out a laugh in tandem with the elderly bunny. The bunny's ears drooped once again as he said that.

"You know… it was a proud day in my life when I finally threw all those blasted story books away… when I finally saw that our past was past. When I began telling my grandkits about the adventures of the real heroes. Predator fighting alongside prey not against a certain species, no, but against evil in general. Had to spend days reading some of the newer story books to tell them to my kits properly, but it was worth it!  
But the stories they like best are those of my niece and her partner… who is a fox believe it or not!" said the buck proudly.

Wolford's eyes widened and his chest froze up as he took in what this guy had said. Out of all the rabbits in this town… the first one he stumbled upon was Judy's grandfather.

"Yeah, Judy Hopps is something of a legend down at the ZPD!" smiled Wolford, accidentally showing all his teeth. However, the rabbit didn't seem fazed at all by the wolf's sharp fangs, despite the fact that he had changed his ways only months ago. The old are the wisest indeed…

"Crane Wolford, at your service. I accompanied your granddaughter all the here and will be staying with you!" he said, cheerfully. The old buck dropped his newspaper.

"Goodness… the one who… Judy talks about? You took a bullet for my granddaughter and her partner?" the old buck asked in astonishment, getting up.

"She's exaggerating. It was just a flesh wound and she and Nick would have done the same-" he couldn't say another word before the rabbit gave his legs a surprisingly powerful hug. "You saved her life…" he breathed out.

Wolford remembered that day as clear as water. A sudden anonymous tip about a drug trade going on in some seedy hood in the outskirts of the Rainforest District...

* * *

 _He and DelGato got the call and heard Nick and Judy responding to it through the radio. Both squad cars arrived at the same time. Wolford took extra precaution and put on the heaviest body armour that was his size. Two panthers and three leopards were chatting over a run-down car in the middle of the dirt road, vines hanging over them, the only semblance of Zootopian civilization being a few small, run-down tiki huts a few yards away, completely covered in foliage._

 _The feline criminals took cover behind the car and a few palm trees as they heard the sirens. He saw Judy running headfirst, trying to dive for cover closer to the panthers and leopards that were ten times her size._

 _Only that she missed the extra panther-thug that was using the advantage nature had granted him: hiding in the foliage, virtually invisible. He got out of it, his huge 45 calibre pistol aimed straight at the small rabbit._  
 _The pistol itself was almost the size of Judy. A bullet could have litearally ripped her in half. Time slowed to a crawl._

 _His predatory senses, now activated from antiquity, but not to kill, but to save. He saw Nick's terrified face as he saw the huge feline with his gun pointed at Judy, helplessness written all over his face._  
 _He saw the panther's expression of anger and morbid satisfaction, no different from an ancient predator about to maim his prey._

 _And… he saw Judy's face. Completely frozen. Not a wick of emotion, except awaiting for the bullet that she wasn't expecting._

 _He had always thought Judy to be fearless, or at least as close to fearless mammal could be, but… seeing her face then… made him realize just how vulnerable his bunny and fox friends really were._  
 _Nick was looking powerlessly at the scene that was unfolding too far away for him to act in time, but close enough so that he could see very detail of his lover's murder._

 _No…_

 _He winced as he tackled Judy into cover, not because of the huge bullet that his Kevlar just barely prevented from entering his body, but because he knew that his rabbit friend would be all bruised up from this…_

 _It proved to be nothing but a surface wound. He was healthy enough to continue fighting the suspects until they were all dead, stunned from tranquilizer or surrendered. Still, the hospital nurses forced him to stay in their bed for at least a day…_  
 _He hated hospitals…_

 _It was just when he was reflecting on what had happened when the hospital door opened, revealing the fox and bunny cop. Judy's ears were flattened against her back and Nick was holding her close, finally realizing how everyday there was a chance she might have been no more…_

 _The wolf tried to smile at the melancholic bunny. She was the precinct's top cop, but she was still green in so many ways. Jumping ahead into cover without assessing your surroundings… she was also really bold… and dumb._

 _"Hey, look Judes, I-" he couldn't say another word before Judy jumped at him, sobbing into his chest, repeating over and over how sorry she was. Nick wordlessly went to her side, stroking his lover's ears in an effort to comfort her._

 _The expression of Precinct One's joker, the ever-grinning, infuriating Nick Wilde, was now nothing but a thin white line and green eyes visualizing what could have happened to the mammal he loved the most in this world had Wolford not nearly sacrificed himself._  
 _Judy continued crying, repeating over and over how she nearly got him killed, her speech tripping over her constant sobs. He simply smiled, not feeling the least bit regret for what he had done, or even the slightest hint of anger toward the now-confirmed-dumb-bunny._

 _"You know, your boyfriend's right. Bunnies are so emotional… and flat-out dumb sometimes." He soothed, allowing Nick to take Judy away into his own arms, holding her like only he knew how, kissing her inbetween the ears to comfort her…_

* * *

Wolford shrugged.

"It was nothing. She'd have done the same." He stated simply. The elderly rabbit let go of Wolford and straightened his glasses.

"Sorry about that. I'm just a crazy old buck." He said smiling.

"By the way, it's Gerald. Gerald Hopps." Said the buck. Before Wolford had time to shake his paw, Judy, Nick and *gulp* Jenna burst inside the hotel.

"Oh, hi there Judes! I was just meeting your grandfather!" said Wolford grinning. Judy was standing there, mouth half agape.

"What were the chances, huh?" said Wolford before she could.

"Well, I was just finishing my shift. You kids go on, I'll catch up." Said Gerald in his friendly, raspy tone.

"Hey, uh… big guy…" said Jenna, approaching Wolford. The wolf had to fight with all his mental strength not to run off again.

"I… uh… was just kidding back there…" she said. Wolford nearly sighed in relief, although his investigator skills he had picked over the years told him there was more to it than that…

"But… you know… you're still really cute, but also fierce, and you work out don't you?" she continued to say, swaying her hips at him.

Bingo.

"Jenna!" Judy growled, elbowing her tall sister.

"Alright, Judy, alright, but a doe can have her desires, right? And you have to admit, he's kinda hot. I bet even more so when he's wearing the uniform!" she purred.

Wolford sighed and facepawed. This would be a long week…

* * *

Nick went with Judy and Jenna in her pickup truck while Wolford had to go with Gerald.

He really admired the old buck, not just for how he changed his ways and views, but also how hard working he was. He had learned that his daughter and son-in-law persuaded him to stop working on the farm due to his old age and bad back, so he took a job as a hotel receptionist to continue supporting the family. The large wolf had no chance of fitting in the front seat, so he put himself and his bags in the truck bed.

As the old hare drove, Crane Wolford continued to marvel at the landscape. There definitely was a main town, the one he had come across when he ran away from the train station, with its narrow streets, traditional buildings and marble stonemasonry. But the vast carrot and wheat fields, bathed in the moonlight, the green fields in the distance with its empty forests and the occasional enormous farmhouse was… breathtaking.

The air was cleaner than any the city-slicker had ever breathed, especially the chilling night air. The moon was visible, larger and brighter than it was in the city due to the lack of air pollution.

Aw man… such an idyllic view… the moon was so damn beautiful, he just wanted to howl… He covered his muzzle just in time as he was starting to build the howl in his throat. Visions of angry mobs of bunnies with pitchforks and torches flooded his mind once again… purge that monster that howls at the moon… Wolford gulped.

Note to self, don't look at the moon. Also, if Judy's parents put him in a room with a view to the moon… sleep in the bathtub.  
Or anywhere where the moon wasn't visible.

The road was bumpy and the truck's dreary suspension and the metal truckbed didn't help. But the view and air more than made up for it.

"Here we are, boy!" announced Gerald as he pulled the truck in front of the Hopps family home. Wolford studied the… burrow? Farmhouse? He wasn't sure what to call it. It was a cheery bright yellow house that was as big as some mansions he had seen.  
The windows and the bunny-ear shaped roof-edges were painted white to contrast from the yellow, as well as the roof itself that was reddish brown. Wolford instantly noticed that as large as this house was, it couldn't have accommodated hundreds of lives comfortably. His eyes quickly darted to the foundation… bingo. It wasn't called a burrow for nothing… Underground floors, obvious from the shape of the foundation. As well as the many ventilation shafts he saw. They were quite well hidden by the foliage and they were small, but still visible to his trained eye.

He got off the truck bed, Jenna pulling up as well, Judy getting out of the passenger seat and Nick out of the truck bed. Wolford looked around. There were a few lights on in the house, but other than that there were no signs of life. Huh. Maybe this would be quiet after-

"GUYS, GUYS! NICK AND JUDY ARE HERE!" Wolford's sensitive ears were almost shattered by the high-pitch squeals. A horde of multi-coloured young bunnies burst out of the house.

"Nick, did you get us any presents?"  
"Nick, is it true Judy can beat you even though you're a fox?"  
"Nick, come see the Lego town we built! It even has a police station, just like yours!" Was all Wolford could pick up among the thousands of chants. Nick and Judy were literally tackled to the ground by about ten kits each while others gathered around them or went through their luggage.

"Wow! Nick bought the Haredevil action figure!" shouted one of them.

"But who's gonna take it?" another one asked. Wolford winced as he figured out what was going to happen: a huge bunny brawl over an action figure.

"Hey, there's more!" one of them said, overturning Nick's bag, making about two dozen action figures, still in their pack, fall out.

"There's one for each of us!" they yelled, digging into the pile of toys. Judy stared at Nick with shock and sheer joy in her amethyst eyes.

"Nick… all that… that must have cost a fortune!" she said, a huge smile on her face. Nick shrugged.

"Well, had to use the cash I had left from my hustling days for something, didn't I, Carrots?" he asked, looking at her with his trademark smile.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, NICK!" the bunny kits all yelled in unison, charging toward the fox. Nick looked at the massive horde with horror in his eyes. He looked worryingly at Wolford.

"Buddy, it was nice meeting you..." he gulped before he was buried beneath a gigantic sack of fluffiness.

Nick eventually got up, bunny kits hanging off all his limbs, especially his tail, each of them cuddling him as best they could.

"That's enough, kids, get off the poor fox!" yelled a male voice. It was a middle-aged, rather portly brown rabbit.  
Judy's father, no doubt. The kits stepped away, still clutching their gifts in their paws. Wolford now noticed that they also had chocolates in their paws, from Nick's luggage and pockets. Man, whenever he came, the fox was full of surprises…

"Oh, you must be the officer Bonnie mentioned." Said Stu, approaching the wolf. Stu was about Judy's height, meaning that he barely came up to his waist. He looked nervously up at the wolf cop. Crane Wolford smiled his best reassuring smile, taking care not to show any teeth. Judy had said that her old man was paranoid in general, so he didn't take offence.

"Uhm… Stu Hopps…" said the rabbit, stretching out his paw. Wolford carefully used only two fingers to shake the much smaller farmer's paw. He took great care not to show any claws. His keen investigator eyes spotted the slightest twitch of the jaw at Stu, he was clearly quite nervous. But his eyes, an almost unreadable detail, showed how ashamed he was of how he was treating predators.

"Sergeant Crane Wolford." He responded gingerly.

"Mr. Wolford, where is your sheep costume?" asked a small bun. Wolford's ears burned up at the memory of how Nick left him in his underwear in front of half the Hopps family.

"Mr. Wolf Officer, what colour of underwear are you wearing today?" asked another one. Goddammit… the memory of being left in nothing but boxers in front of hundreds of eyes would stick with him for a long time.

"Mr. Wolf, why is your tail even fluffier than Nick's?" asked a six year old girl with only one bucktooth as she buried her head in the wolf's tail. Wolford began backing off ever so slightly as the kits shifted their attention from Nick and Judy to Wolford.

"Aww! His tail is really cute!" said another small girl, motioning to her sisters.  
In the next moment, Wolford's tail felt like that one time McHorn accidentally stepped on it. About twenty or so five to ten year old girls swarmed Wolford's tail, making him feel the worst kind of pain a canine could feel: being tugged by the tail.

"Kids, that's enough, get off him!" said Stu. Wolford was already on the ground.

"Sorry about that. They tend to be… excited around guests." Said Stu apologetically.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hopps, just meeting the kids! What a cheerful bunch!" said Wolford chuckling, getting up.

"Uhm… buddy?" said Judy nervously.

"What is it, Judes? As you can see, I'm getting along just perfectly with your siblings." He said smiling.

"Your tail…" she said with an apologetic smile. Wolford felt the same kind of horror he felt when a suspect pulled a gun on him.  
He slowly grabbed his tail into view.

The little bunny girls were giggling uncontrollably, even as Stu and Bonnie scolded them.  
His tail was covered in pink bowties, braids and Hero Princess stickers. He could barely see his own fur beneath everything the Hopps girls had put on it.

The wolf didn't know what his tasks in the Bunnyburrow PD would be, but they couldn't be any harder than dealing with Judy's crazy siblings. First Jenna and now this…

* * *

The Hopps Farmhouse was… spacious to say the least. The entry hall had a few dozen rows of shoe shelves and coat hangers.

Alongside them, about fifty different family pictures, filling up the huge walls to the brim. The next room was the main living room, the walls painted orange and green (of course). Here was the biggest couch Wolford had ever seen, stretching for about fifty feet, not to mention the many armchairs. Now, with most of the Hopps' children grown up and moved out, there were "only" about a hundred bunnies in the Hopps household.

Nick was already on the couch, all the little kits drawing as close as they could to him, mesmerized by his story-telling. A few smaller kits were clutching to his tail in fear, covering themselves up with it like a blanket. Bonnie and Stu were looking fondly at the fox that was telling tales to their children. Wolford smiled at them. Looks like animals really were progressive…  
A few ten year old bunnies were punching the air and hopping, too pumped by Nick's tales to stay in one place.

"Then… a coyote comes out of the building! Biggest one I've ever seen! My blood froze.  
Instead of using his own claws, he pulled out a huge combat knife and rushed to me! I could see his murderous intent in his eyes!" Nick said in an overly dramatic fashion.

"I was still cuffing the wolf, so he took me by surprise! What to do? What to do? In just a second, I would be dead!  
But then I realized that I only half-cuffed the wolf, one of the cuffs wasn't closed around his wrist. So what did I do?" asked Nick, leaving the bunny kits breathless and unblinking.

"I let the coyote get close to me and then I was like WATAAA!" yelled Nick, making some pretty decent Kung Fu moves in the air.

"One in the stomach, then I dodged his knife just in the nick (pun intended) of time! He managed to slash my shirt! I got a new one of course, but I still have it!" said the storyteller fox, pulling his former police shirt out of his luggage.

The kits gasped and wowed as he showed quite a large cut in the midsection. It hung like a rag.

"Then, I closed the cuff around his wrist and the wolf and the coyote were stuck together! A little extra pepper spray to discourage them from fleeing and then backup came in! They're both in jail as we speak!" said Nick, finishing his story.

"But I couldn't have done it if your sister hadn't kept the other assailants from reaching me!" he said, finally giving some credit to his partner.

"That was so awesome! Totally wicked!" yelled a brown bunny with a red baseball hat and black hoodie.

"Come on, another story!" they yelled in unison. Nick's ears flattened. He had already read them two story books and said five of his recent endeavours. It was already nearly ten o'clock.

"Kids, it's way past your bedtime. Leave the fox alone." Said Stu. Wolford plugged his sensitive ears in anticipation for what was to come.

"BUT PAPA! HE WAS JUST GETTING STARTED!" the sound was still enough to make Wolford's ears ring. Bonnie grabbed the wolf's paw and led him into the massive kitchen and handed him a pint-sized (for him) glass of water, which he downed quickly in order to stop the cracking sound coming from his ears.

"Thanks." He breathed out.

"No problem. We have sensitive ears too, but we got used to them." Bonnie chuckled.

"Do you want something else for your tail? Maybe a cleaning solution? I bet you've still got some glue from the stickers my daughters put on you!" she said.

"No thanks!" Wolford laughed heartedly, but he quickly closed his mouth as to not show any teeth. Rule no. 1 in not scaring prey: don't show teeth. Only that Bonnie also laughed at this herself and at Wolford's care to cover his sharp teeth.

"Don't worry, darling, we at the Hopps household are used to them teeth! Some neighbours gave us flak for having a fox as a business partner and accepting Nick as our guest, but to hell with them, right?" she said very matter-of-factly. Wolford let his shoulders slump and his lungs empty. He thought to further break the ice.

"Dinner was great! I really liked cheese and carrot casserole!" he said. While the meal was different than his usual protein meal and energy bar routine, it was quite delicious, and surprisingly filling for a nearly protein-free meal (he suspected she added cheese in the meal to make it better for him and Nick).

"Why thank you!" Bonnie said, looking up kindly at the tall wolf.

"We've prepared the living room for you! We thought about giving you one of the empty rooms from downstairs, but you wouldn't fit and we thought you might be more comfortable on the large couch." Said Stu, coming in.

"It's alright, Mr. Hopps. I'm sure your sofa is comfy enough." He said. He was surprised at just how casual he had become with the same rabbits that he was so nervous to meet.  
They had done a fairly good job of arranging the sofa. A bedsheet spread across a part of the orange plush sofa. Bonnie seemed to have cleverly placed two pillows in order to accommodate the wolf's larger head.

There were two carrot-patterned blankets knitted together to completely cover Wolford's long, muscular body.

"Well, goodnight!" Said Wolford to the bunnies who were now going for the elevators. "Goodnight mister wolf officer!" said a few of the kits. Wolford smiled and waved them off.

"Goodnight…" whispered Jenna. Wolford nearly jumped when he saw how close she was to him. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, almost as if in a trance. Before he could do anything, she gave him a quick, but tight and uncomfortable hug as much as her height would allow.

"See you tomorrow, big guy!" she said winking as she disappeared in the elevator.

Note to self: get out of the house ASAP tomorrow and find as many cop jobs as possible to keep himself busy to stay away from that crazy bunny broad.  
Though he had to admit, she was attractive, for a bunny. The way the splash of white contrasted from her black fur and fitted with her forest green eyes was... nice. He quickly shook his head. What the hell was he thinking?

The massive mob of bunnies lessened until he was left alone in the massive living room. Instead of changing in his pyjamas, he simply stripped himself in his tank top and boxers, he felt the need to be more comfortable after all of the day's craziness.  
He got into the makeshift bed groaning from all of his thoughts. Tomorrow would be his first day on the Bunnyburrow beat… At eight he'd have to be at the main Bunnyburrow precinct.

Therefore, he'd have to be awake at seven at the latest. He needed to get some sleep. But… he couldn't. He had so many thoughts and little inner musings that he couldn't shut his eyes even for a second.

He pondered over the huge culture shock he had in this place, the contrast between acceptance and fear Judy's folks had shown him. Would the general public accept a wolf as a cop? Now that he thought about it, he was pretty worried about his fellow pred cops from other precincts that got sent here. Heck, some of them were four times his size, so they'd have even a harder time than he did.  
They'd have to watch out not to stomp on someone in the first place! He knew a few cops from other precincts due to the many times he had been to MacNelly's, his favourite "cop bar". How would it be like for them?  
Have their _own_ prejudices they had against bunnies been forgotten t?

No way. He needed to stop his thought process. Wolford flipped his pillow over, groaning in satisfaction as the softer, colder other side bit his fur. He glanced at the grandfather clock with the pendulum shaped like a carrot. (seriously was there anything here that wasn't somehow carrot shaped?!).

Already 11 o'clock!? It sure as heck hadn't felt like that long had passed. Alright, maybe a brief nocturnal walk would help. He got up from the couch, his night vision allowing him to easily navigate the massive, moonlit living room.  
He glanced outside through the large window. Once again, he found himself staring in awe at how many stars there were.

In Zootopia, he'd spend a few minutes every night admiring the city lights, even his older, mature self being silently awed by the miracle of urban life.  
The city that never slept. The many lights from all the different districts distinguishable. He was able to see everything from the jungle of the Rainforest District lit by tiki lamps to the snow-capped onion-shaped domes of Tundra Town. Even Little Rodentia was (somewhat) visible from his apartment with its tiny, yet surprisingly powerful electric lights.

This however… was a whole different plate of fish.

He could now actually distinguish different shades of blue and purple among the stars. He rarely ever looked at the sky when in Zootopia. He had to admit, he was starting to like this place.  
Everything from the clean air to the mammals here to the stars themselves was turning something on in him that he didn't even know he had. As he glanced at the stars, taking in their beauty like he never had before, his eyes inevitably fell on the large full moon...

He had to clamp a paw over his snout in order not to howl. He rarely ever howled now, and it was only after a particularly stressful day that he truly felt the need to howl.

Well, this was a stressful day…

The Hopps didn't lock their door, hardly needed to in this part of town with three cops in the house. Inbetween the Hopps family house and other neighbouring farmhouses there were quite a lot of naked grassy hills.

Nick and Judy had told him of the many picnics and getaways they had while here to get away from her parents' watchful gaze. Alright, screw it, he needed to sleep, he had to blow off some steam somehow. After all, who was he to oppose the customs nature had set for him? He thought mischievously.

He quickly put on his dark jeans and navy blue polo shirt, throwing a brown leather jacket over himself to fight the little cold there was. He opened the door as silently as he could. The Hopps were all sleeping underground beneath layers of concrete, but he didn't want to take any chances. Bunny hearing was famous.

He walked along the carrot fields until he was onto the hills. He decided going where the trees were thickest was the safest bet. The grass felt almost foreign under his paws.  
He felt something primal, yet wonderful swimming in his chest as he walked across the fields, grass and trees being the only sight, moon overlooking him.

He… was a wolf.

For just a few minutes, he would be living the same way his great ancestors had. He exhaled and shut his eyes at that thought. A smile crept at the sides of his muzzle. Time to go to the top of the hill…

Suddenly, his nostrils flared up. Someone was here. Why would anyone be here at this hour?

Except maybe to… steal carrots and farming tools left on the field.

He jumped behind the cover of a thick tree, cursing his stupidity at not having taken his stun gun for the short nocturnal trip.

"Someone's here!" he heard Nick whispering haphazardly. Bingo.

"GOTCHA!" yelled Wolford, jumping in the clearing. Nick almost jumped in Judy's arms, holding his bunny like a teddy bear.

"Can't keep your paws off each other, huh?" he laughed out.

"I have to admit, this is kinda romantic. Just the two of you, in each other's arms, the moon lighting your make out session, admiring the stars together… How'd you two get out? The emergency elevator behind the house, right?" he laughed out. Judy groaned and flattened her ears against her back in annoyance and seemed to be pondering on whether or not it was worth crippling Wolford for this…

"Wait… what are you doing here? We came here to enjoy the stars and each other's company, but what are _you_ doing here?" inquired Judy accusingly. Wolford gulped as he recalled the reason he had come here.

"Well, uhhhh… You see… the stars and the moon was really nice, I couldn't sleep and I thought-" he began, stammering, eyes darting to and fro Judy, Nick and nothing in particular as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Nick's eyes widened in realization and he smirked devilishly. Crap, this couldn't be good.

"Ohhh… the moon you say…?" asked Nick slyly.

"Gee, why would a wolf be attracted by the moon? Such a mystery!" said Nick in an overly dramatic fashion. Even Judy herself looked at Wolford in a slightly amused way.

"You know… who am I to not let you answer nature's calling?" he said in his same over-infuriating way. He then narrowed his eyes the same way he did when he decided to prank Chief Bogo by placing a chocolate-filled whoopee cushion on his chair. The buffalo had to convince everyone that day that the huge brown stain "wasn't bullshit but chocolate."

"In fact… I'll help you…" he said, nearly laughing like a bald villain from a Jack Savage spy movie. Wolford felt his chest turn into ice.

"Don't you effing dare, Wilde!" he shouted. Before he could say anything else, Nick began howling at the moon.

Wolford felt his vocal chords begging to be released and howl.

"YOU SON OF A-" Wolford began to say.

Nick howled again, incredibly genuinely for a fox. Wolford couldn't control himself as he pointed his snout at the yellow moon and began emptying his lungs. Nick didn't stop either.

The wolf was sure that even Judy joined them at one point. He was sure he'd make a rug out of Nick later, but right now, it just felt too damn good to act like the most primitive parts of his brain demanded to…

That damn fox…

* * *

Wolford woke up as soon as his smartphone rang the alarm, something rare for him, as he usually slept in ten extra minutes after his supposed wake up hour. He hadn't had such a good night's sleep in years, despite going to bed near midnight and waking up only seven hours later.

He quickly put on some pants and went into one of the many bathrooms to brush his teeth. He had some trouble with the size of the bunny sink and taking a shower had been replaced with a quick sponge bath as he could only put one limb at a time in the tiny bathtub.

After this, he got out, fresh. His keen nose picked up activity in the house as well as sizzling pancakes with a slight tint of carrots.

He got inside the kitchen, seeing his suspicions confirmed. Nearly a hundred bunnies of differing ages were seated at several enormous long tables, much like they had been last night.

"Good morning, Mr. and Missus Hopps!" he greeted cheerfully. Stu and Bonnie looked over with slight fear in their eyes at the wolf. Heck, he could even smell their fear. What was wrong? Was he in nothing but his underwear again? Nope, pants check.

"Oh… morning darling!" greeted Bonnie with what she attempted to be a cheerful voice, but came out stuttering and nervous. What had happened? He noticed that Nick and Judy were nowhere to be seen. He came into the main hall, searching for his comrades.  
Just then, an extremely irate Judy came into view, dragging Nick behind her and a newspaper in her paws.

"You just HAD to make him howl, didn't you!?" she yelled, throwing him into the wall, saved by Wolford's powerful paws.

"Come on, Carrots, he'd have done it anyway, with or without us! And you also joined us, remember?" pleaded Nick.

"Alright, will everyone please calm down and tell me what the heck is going on!?" asked Wolford. Judy stared daggers at the wolf. She showed him the paper.

"WEREWOLF IN BUNNYBURROW!?" read the title.

The press equivalent of clickbait.

Right below was an obviously photoshopped picture of… a giant lupine creature in the woods. Surrounded by two smaller similar creatures. They were all pointing their muzzles at the moon.

Just a few basic computer tools and his seemingly innocent escapade turned into the Bunnyburrow Beacon's fearmongering front page.

This was very, very bad.

And just when he thought the residents of Bunnyburrow would begin to trust a wolf… How dumb could he have been?

Howling and then photoshopped into looking like a folk legend all country bunnies feared…

Only one thing can be said in a time like this…

"Sweet cheese and crackers…" whispered Wolford, Judy's improvised swearing having rubbed off on him…

* * *

 ** _Alright, did anyone get the reference to "The Fox and The Rabbit"? Anyone? Best Zootopia FF so far IMHO.  
_**


	4. The Big Bad Wolf- Part 3

_The Big Bad Wolf Part 3_

* * *

After biting his claws blunt in fear of what his seemingly innocent escapade into the night spawned, Wolford decided on a plan of action: first get the Hopps on his side. Bonnie and Stu seemed to like him well enough, and even Judy's grandfather and the kits seemed more than happy to have the wolf around.

Judy called Bonnie, Stu, her grandfather and the kits into the living room. She asked Wolford if he really wanted to do this, but he said yes without a second thought. Wolford exhaled a few times and gulped down a tiny (tiny for him) glass of water, allowing the cool liquid to wash down his worries.

He looked over at the small door that separated the kitchen from the main hall and living room. He genuinely felt like he was on trial. Wolford had faced down hundreds of criminals tougher and nastier than him, and yet he would take them over having to face the Hopps family in a heartbeat.

"Here goes nothing…" he whispered as he opened the door. Judy and Nick were already saying something to the legion of bunnies of all ages and sizes, but stopped as soon as the large wolf stepped inside. All eyes fell on him with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Wolford felt the back of his head getting hot, and his legs nearly gaveg away beneath him.

 _"How to tell them? How to tell them? I have to get them on my side first if I want a chance of setting foot inside this town!"_ his mind yelled. Stu coughed before he could say anything.

"Well… Officer Wolford… Judy was just explaining how this picture from the paper was clearly faked, the shadow there was out of focus and the-" Stu began to say, pointing at the blurry picture on the newspaper.

"That's a half truth," he stated. All at once, he saw the rabbits' eyes widen.

"Well… yesterday was stressful for me. Really stressful," he said, rubbing his paws together in nervousness.

"Did Judy ever tell you how she and Nick got past the wolves at Cliffside?" asked Wolford. The bunny kits chuckled and cheered.

"Yes! That's one of the coolest stories with the two of them ever! Those dumb wolves started howling at the moon because my sister- OW!" one of the smaller kits cheered until one of his twin sisters elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Officer Wolford is right there, dummy! And wolves aren't dumb, they're awesome!" she scolded her overly excited brother. Crane Wolford smiled at the little bunny girl's claim. Heh. _"Wolves are awesome…"_ he never thought he'd hear those words come out of a bunny's mouth…

"Right… sorry Mr. Wolford… I didn't mean it," said the little brown bun, ears drooped.

"It's alright, kid," said the wolf cop, a genuine smile spread across his muzzle, his fears virtually melting away. "You see, us… wolves… we still have this… need to howl. Scientists say that it makes us feel part of a pack or powerful. And even though they say that there's nothing wrong with it, I have abstained from howling for the better part of my life. Except for high school…" he said, blushing slightly, remembering how carefree he was with his wolf-buddies in his Junior years…

"Well… like I said, I was stressed…" he said, his fur blanching as he saw Jenna looking at him seductively. Alright, this was it…

"-And… I couldn't sleep and-

-You went out and howled at the moon. Just admit it, sonny," said Gerald the grandfather with a bored expression.

Wolford felt his heart leaping out of his chest. Goddamn elderly wisdom… Gerald really was something else…

Jenna looked over at him… _intrigued_ for the lack of a better description…

Wolford was starting to think that her words the other day weren't jokes more and more… Though she wasn't exactly bad looking… She definitely was more attractive than- no, stop thinking about that, goddammit !

"For the record, I heard you. These old wrinkled bunny ears are still good for something," said Gerald with a wrinkled smile.

"Father, but… none of us heard him," said Bonnie with a confused look. Gerald looked away from his daughter and son-in-law, pretending to be looking at a watch he didn't have.

"You… you didn't!" said Bonnie through gritted teeth.

"Well, just like Officer Wolford, I was stressed!" pleaded Gerald. Wolford felt a smile creep up on his lips. He remembered smelling faint traces of cigar smoke as he walked out last night, but paid no heed to it. He also remembered deducing that the grandpa was a heavy smoker first time he met him.

"I just went out on the side porch to have a few cigars! They help me relax! You know I don't smoke just any old soot; I've got to have the finest in all of Bunnyburrow!" Gerald defended, but he was obviously extremely nervous at having gotten busted.

"You already exceeded your cigar limit yesterday by two, dad! You want to end up like the Thumpers next door?" Bonnie continued scolding her father. Wolford was amazed that almost all attention of the Hopps' was on the poor old buck who just wanted a smoke and not on the night-howling, headline-page producing big bad wolf…

"So… that's it? I just admitted that I was the wolf on the front page!" he said almost exasperatedly. Stu, Bonnie and the rest of the bunnies looked kindly at the wolf.

"Crane… do you really think we'd judge you for something like that?" asked Bonnie. Wolford felt a strange feeling enveloping his chest at the use of his first name by the bunny mother.

"You saved our daughter's life. And better yet, you went ahead and went through our clusterfluffle!" said Stu, gesturing to his many kits.

"You think we cannot take some of your instincts? Heck, you tolerated ours, the bunny multiplication madness!" laughed out Stu, earning him a smack upside the head from his wife.

"But the townspeople are gonna be a little nervous…" said Bonnie, unconsciously biting her nails.

"Don't worry, mom! I'll hold a little speech at the start of the festival and call out the Beacon on their fearmongering. Show them how it's obviously fake, remind the people of how they always tried to put predators in a bad spotlight in the past… our town has evolved, and I will not let this specist newspaper change that with a two-bit story!" said Judy. Wolford sighed in relief and let his shoulders reach an all-time low. The fur on the back of his head was standing up as if it was electrified, but it was done. Finito.

"Mr. Wolford? Is it true that wolves have to howl if they hear someone else howling?" asked one of the kits.

"Hey, I say we try it!" said a twelve year old brown kit with a sideways red cap. Wolford felt his stomach turn to ice.

Not again!

The kits pointed their muzzles to the roof and began emitting the cutest little howls he had ever heard. Still, he couldn't resist it and he joined them almost immediately.

Goddamn his genes…

* * *

"You were awesome, Mr. Wolford!"

"Yeah, I always wondered how a wolf howls and that was totally radical!"

"We're doing this again tonight!" yelled the kits as Wolford went outside with Nick and Judy, their uniforms on, to wait for their pickup to the Bunnyburrow PD. Wolford couldn't help but smile at the tiny buns who barely made it up to his ankle, but were already so brave around him that they were willing to have him howl right in front of them…

"They're right, big boy, you really howled like a true savage… in a good way!" said Jenna, approaching the wolf.

Goddammit…

"Jenna! Not again!" snapped Judy.

"I can't help it, sis! First he howls, no he's wearing that uniform… It's as if he's trying to win me over…" said Jenna, almost purring to the tall canine. Crane was certain that this crazy broad would eventually find a way to corner him while he was alone. He gulped at that thought.

It would be worse than "Fifty Shades of Prey" if that happened….

Thankfully, however, a rural PD car pulled up. A tall moose in a beige uniform stepped out.

"Officers Hopps, Wilde and Wolford? I am Sergeant Horner. I will be your driver to the Bunnyburrow PD. Please make sure you have all your equipment and step inside the car," he said in a very official manner.

"Good luck…" said Jenna winking at the wolf.

"To… all of you," she chuckled sheepishly when she noticed Judy glaring at her. Without another word, Wolford rode shotgun, while Nick and Judy went in the oversized backseat. The wolf whipped out his sunglasses and he leaned back into the seat as their tight-lipped driver led them to the BPD.  
Time to enjoy the last few moments of quiet…

* * *

"Here we are, officers." Said the moose, pulling up the green and beige cruiser. Wolford glanced at the police station. He couldn't say he was surprised with the way it looked. The building was relatively small, only two stories high. A boar and ram cop were outside, chatting over vending machine coffee.

The station was in the more populated part of the city, several small supermarkets, quite a few cafes and restaurants and even a few low-rise apartment blocks being present, but he could see the dirt roads and country houses only a couple of miles away.

Wolford was surprised to see that there were a few predators roaming the streets with little to no resentment from the populace. He even saw a wolf sitting at the same table as a bunny. The rabbit was laughing and showing his friend the newspaper, causing the dark-furred wolf to burst out laughing.

"Well, look who it is! If it isn't the Hound and the Power Couple!" came a cheery voice behind him.  
It was none other than Richard the lion doctor and his beloved antelope nurse, Amanda. He had treated Wolford multiple times and met Nick and Judy the same way. He was something of a star at the Zootopia General, having a stellar successful operation record despite only being there for a couple of years. After a double date with Nick and Judy, the cops had become good friends with the lion-antelope couple.

The lion was wearing an orange polo shirt which complimented his bright mare and large hazel eyes as and a pair of short jeans. He was carrying a small backpack, which the cops easily deduced was concealing his doctor's bag. The lean, blue-eyed antelope by his side was wearing dark skinny jeans, a bright red blouse and a sunhat which Judy knew she must have bought from the train station souvenir shop.

"Richard! Small world!" greeted Nick cheerfully, allowing the lion to gently shake his hand with only two of his massive fingers, giving Judy and Wolford the same treatment. It was difficult to believe that such large, powerful hands could easily handle a scalpel to save even the smallest of mammals.

"What are you doing here, Amy?" asked Judy her long-legged friend.

"Me and Rich decided to try the countryside for the week off. Didn't think we'd bump into you, though with Zootopia's collaboration with Bunnyburrow, we should have seen it coming." She stated, leaning against her boyfriend.

"And how are you liking my hometown?" asked Judy, nearly hopping in excitement at seeing her friends in her town. Nick had to hold her by the shoulder to keep her still.  
He was failing, as he was shaking like an auto-drill in tandem with her.

"It's great! I took Amy down on a boat-rowing ride, long walks, and today is the day the festival opens, so we'll have the classic fairground rides! Only problem: it's kinda hard to find a decent chicken sandwich out here. Darn them! This is discrimination!" Laughed out Richard, earning him an antler in the shoulder from his lover.

"You're on a diet, you big oaf; no meat!" turning to the cops, Amy gestured towards the lion with her hoof in an exasperated manner. "I had to move in with him to make sure that he wasn't sneaking any cricket-chips when I wasn't looking!" The trio of cops couldn't contain their laughter for the sake of the poor lion.

"You know, it's not all that bad… I have her with me… I'd much rather have her by my side when I'm watching Netfurix than a bowl of crickets," he said, kissing her in between the horns.

"Wow… 'you're better than a bowl of crickets'… compliment of the century, such a charmer…" she mumbled sarcastically as she returned the kiss.

"Well, as soon as the festival opens, you'll see us on the Ferris wheel. I wonder if that bun from the ticket booth will give us a few more moments up there if I ask him nicely…" said Richard to the antelope teasingly.

"That'd be something, Hairgel. We'd finally get to have some PDA without everyone staring!" she said laughing.

"Hairgel!?" scoffed out Judy at the lion's nickname.

"Hey, that's not true! This mane is au naturele!" he said with mock-anger, picking up his mate bridal style as easily as he one would pick up the morning paper.

"Hey, remember what you said, big guy, no PDA until the Ferris wheel." She said teasingly, still sneaking a kiss on his lips.

"Well, you're right. That's why we rented out an entire apartment round here just for the two of us for the week… Those damn room-service guys always coming in at the… ahem… _worst_ times in your room…" he said, half-whispering to his girlfriend, gingerly putting her down.

"Well, with their ears, I bet half of Bunnyburrow will still hear us. Well, actually, I think they'd hear us either way…" she purred to her lion, making him back off ever so slightly. With those two, it was something truly to behold to see a 500 pound lion backed off by an antelope's teasing.

"Well, guys, as you can see, this lady is as… _horny_ as ever!" laughed out Richard, even with the hoof in his gut he received the next second.

"I told you to never make a horny pun again!" she yelled out so loudly that a few of the cops turned to see what all the fuss was about, but stopped as soon as they saw… the couple that was starting this mess…

"Let's get in before these two start banging in the street…" said Wolford to his colleagues, backing away from the hospital power couple's banter and teasing. Before things got to rowdy, the trio of cops silently entered the BPD. The inside consisted of a small reception area and a few rooms, which Wolford guessed were evidence rooms, interrogation rooms, holding cells, lockers, and the briefing room. No way such a small station had something like a gym or rec rooms like they did at the ZPD. Hell, the firing range could only accommodate four cops at a time, as he deduced that from the interval of the shots from below. Having canine ears did help him as a cop more times than he cared to remember.

As soon as the three of them got in, Wolford saw why the new Bunnyburrow mayor requested ZPD help with something as simple as a vegetable festival. These cops redefined the word "under-prepared".

An overweight bull with his gun placed at the back of his trousers instead of his holster, which was stuffed with used tissues.

A boar boasting to his friends about how he used duct tape to fix his baton because he was too lazy to go through the paperwork to get a new one from the quartermaster.

A black horse who seemed much more interested in hay pies than the weasel convict that was right next to him, picking the lock to his handcuffs with his claw...

And they had just snapped…

The weasel was now rushing to the fire alarm, in hopes of creating enough panic to escape. The siren blared and the sprinklers sprang into action, drenching all the cops present. Judy and Nick already raced after the small weasel as panic quickly seized the inexperienced country cops.

The pig cop at the reception area who reminded him of Clawhauser (if Clawhauser was completely humourless) ran away as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast), knocking away several of his comrades into walls. Wolford already had a basic plan of the building in his head and raced to cut the weasel off.

Somehow, the weasel seemed familiar, but he didn't have time to dwell on that now.

He ran through the halls, careful not to get stomped by the panicking cops, some of which were massive bulls. Right, the weasel would no doubt try to get out the nearest open window, that had to be in the office area… Wolford caught sight of three blurs, smaller than the rest of the cops, running through a door frame. That had to be them! Adding some speed, Wolford cut through the cafeteria, from which he noticed the pig cop from the reception together with the horse who failed to restrain the weasel behind the counter, stealing as many hay pies as they could, the chef having long since run away, the pig stuffing one in his mouth, then one in his empty holster.

This kind of police force was simply painful to watch…

He didn't have time to dwell on that though, as he jumped straight over the counter to cut through the mess hall and into the halls where he had deduced they were now. His paws slid on the wet tiled floor and he slid around the kitchen. He knew that it would be useless to try to fight it, so he went along with it. He narrowly avoided a dropped cleaver and a box of supplies. He braced himself for impact as he neared a counter, angling his body so that he could take the hit better. After colliding with the counter, Wolford toppled onto the ground. A kitchen knife fell off, sinking itself into the floor just inches away from Wolford's neck.  
The knife was definitely bull-sized, it was nearly as large as he was.

The wolf hardly acknowledged that he narrowly avoided death as he got back on duty. He sniffed the air, trying to quickly discern where his comrades were among all the other smells of the panicked rural cops.  
They were close, the weasel barely in front of them. He placed himself on a corner, getting ready to strike as he distinguished the rapid footsteps of the fox and bunny among the infinitely heavier footsteps of the rural cops.

"You won't catch me again, flatfoot!" he heard a high-pitched voice, the suspect no doubt.

No… No freaking way… there was no way it was him…

He swiped at the air in the last minute, grabbing the weasel by his shirt. He had to get a closer look at the perp, was it really-?

His distraction had cost him dearly as he felt a sharp pain in his paw as the weasel clawed him, forcing him to drop the small mammal. Nick took this opportunity to tackle the mammal, pinning his paws to the wall, allowing Judy to strike the perp's face with a flabby giant hay donut from one of the many boxes of the office area. It was surprisingly effective, as she was able to cuff the guy in the next second.

"There, Fluff, disaster averted!" said Nick, trying to put on his aviators, only for his wet paw to let them slip away on the puddle caused by the hyperactive sprinklers.

"Causing trouble in my own town, Weselton!?" yelled out Judy angrily.

No… not this effing guy again…

"It's _Weaselton_ , cop! Learn my goddamned name!" Duke Weaselton shot back as Nick hauled him up to lead to the holding cells. Wolford sighed and briefly banged his head on the dripping-wet wall. First horny bunnies, then media taking pics of him and mocking them up and now the most obnoxious pickpocket of Zootopia here…

"Screw you, Murphy's Law… screw you…" the wolf mumbled, banging his head again…

* * *

Judy pinched her nose in an attempt to not pass out, taking breaths only through her mouth, but even then, the stench was something to gag at. The Chief of BPD had invited them to wait outside his office as he was sorting out the mess caused by the fire alarm. Nick stood on her left and Wolford on her right. Nick and Wolford were both males that were decent and manly enough to spray themselves with deodorant every morning, but it was washed away by water.

 _Nothing_ smelled worse than wet canines…

And when there were two of them, right next to you, so drenched that you could make out their entire frame shape beneath their fur… it was nightmarish. On top of it, Wolford had bandaged his paw where Weaselton had clawed him, so the smell of wet dog was complimented by the lovely smell of ammonia. Oh joy.

The temptation to stun herself with her tranq gun was getting more and more powerful by the second…

Most of the cops got back on their duties after the trio had captured cow receptionist that was right outside the Chief's office had told them that he would take them in as soon as he resolved several problems caused by the false alarm.

" _Yes. Yes I understand, Ms. Mayor Flatfoot. Yes, I am aware it will be a struggle, but we need to work together to make Bunnyburrow a proper town of mammal inclusion. It's the 21st century, for crying out loud! My officers are underprepared, and I need you to open up this career path to tougher mammals as well as an improved police academy. Yes, yes madam. Like I said, this year's festival is the perfect opportunity for this."_ They heard the Chief, an elderly horse called Troy Spirit, talking to the mayor. _"Yes. What!? People actually bought the morning paper's BS!? I did not curse, Ms. Flatfoot! Yes, I am aware of the public opinion, but I know that it's slowly but surely changing. Yes, Ms. Mayor, I shall talk to you personally at the festival today. Good day._ " After that, they heard the receiver crashing into the old phone and the Chief muttering a curse.

 _"Betsy, send in the Zootopia backup officers," t_ he speaker on the cow receptionist's desk buzzed. She smiled at the three cops kindly.

"You heard him, officers," she said kindly, gesturing to the door. Wolford was able to reach the large door's handle fairly easily.

The office was painted green with an old-fashioned, but very well kept desk in the middle. The stacks of papers were well-arranged and there was not a single misplaced object in sight. A map of the Tri-Burrows and one of Zootopia was plastered on the left wall. On the right one, quite a few engraved medals, a few beige deputy uniforms and some well-cased firearms.

It was obvious that the Chief was one of the few well-organized cops from Bunnyburrow. Chief Troy was well into his forties, but none of it was shown on the Mustang's bright orange fur or dark mane. His small brown eyes shone with intelligence and determination. His uniform was well-ironed and had all its stars on, his revolver placed elegantly in his holster, strap on. It was a pretty common expectation for a cop to keep his firearm where it was supposed to be, but after the trio had seen the way the other cops kept their equipment… it was a breath of fresh air.

"Ah, the heroes of Zootopia and one of Chief Bogo's top sergeants! Welcome!" he greeted with a wide smile that showed off his flat, blindingly-white teeth as he got up and opened his arms.

"I would like to personally thank you for what you did now. That guy was going to be the death of the festival if he was loose there," he mumbled. Judy cringed at the thought of Weaselton loose near her parent's stall…

"Well, since your first mission at the BPD has already been successful, which is more than what I can say for most of my underlings… let's start with a toast!" he said, taking a bottle of orange liquid with a carrot stamp on it. Carrot whiskey, no doubt.

"Sorry, sir, but we're on duty," said Wolford quickly, Nick and Judy quickly nodding in confirmation. The horse's eyebrow rose for a second, but a wide smile soon broke out on his face.

"Haha! Good, good! Professionalism! I like it! Between us, though, one drink of the Burrows' finest bourbon is only gonna help! Talking from experience!" said the stallion, pouring just a tiny amount of booze in each of the three glasses, Wolford's glass being slightly larger than Nick or Judy's.

"Here's to making Bunnyburrow a shining example of progress and to moving away from our primitive past!" he said, downing his whiskey in one gulp.

Wolford had never had carrot whiskey before, mainly because it was seen as a drink for either small prey or pussies. It was a dumb college belief that stuck with him till today. But the burn was as powerful as any stiff drink and the carrot-base did nothing but enhance the beverage with a bitter-sweet tint.

"Bunnyburrow's finest, indeed!" proclaimed the Chief proudly, slamming the glass on the desk.

"Now then, Officers, onto business. Do you know why me and Mayor Flatfoot have actually decided to have this initiative of collaboration with the ZPD?" asked the mustang, taking a much more official approach, sitting down on his large chair, seeming almost Chief Bogo levels of seriousness.

"Because you… obviously needed some help?" said Wolford, trying his best not to be rude to the abysmal cops he had witnessed.

"That's right, only that there's also another reason. Have you noticed anything about my officers?" asked the Chief.

 _"That they're a bunch of losers who ought to be pumping gas in New Jawrsey,"_ _h_ e almost said, but he bit his tongue just in time.

"That they're… under-prepared?" said Nick, cringing at what he had said, thinking that he had insulted the large horse in some way. However, the fact that the Chief also cringed at Nick's comment showed that he was every bit as aware as the trio that his men had virtually zero professionalism.

"Well… that as well…" mumbled the stallion.

"They're all prey," stated Judy.

"Exactly, Officer Hopps!" said the Chief. "Bunnyburrow has evolved a lot, especially since the Night Howler debacle over in Zootopia. However, there are still many rules that make would make any respectable Zootopia citizen roll his eyes. For instance, no predators are allowed on the police force. It was mostly a decision due to the fact that up until recently, most of Bunnyburrow didn't trust predators, and a pred-cop would have most likely caused massive public outcry. Officer Wolford, I'm sure that you've had plenty of small prey that when pulled over they accused you of specism or… trying to use your position in order to "prey" on them…" said the horse.

Wolford said nothing and simply nodded.

"Well, me and Mayor Flatfoot are going to use this year's festival to change that. Most of the ZPD officers I requested were predators, specifically so that I can show the public that past is past and that there are predators out there who would die for the safety of prey. We're already well on the way of making Bunnyburrow a town of the 21st century. Many predators moved in here for a more quiet life. Some of the town's icons are predators. Take Gideon Grey, for instance: he already has some business extended into Zootopia, and he is, in many ways, representing Bunnyburrow while he's there," lectured the Chief.

"But this is our opportunity to give Bunnyburrow the status it deserves. And Officer Wolford nearly botched it…" said Troy, glaring at the wolf. Wolford felt the fur on the back of his head stand up. How the heck did he-

"The picture from today's paper. While anyone with half a brain is able to realize that it was faked, it clearly had a base model to work from. I do know that it must have been quite a stressful time for you, Sergeant, and the few wolves that live in Bunnyburrow live far away from where the picture was taken, so it couldn't have been them. I am aware of how wolves tend to vent their stress…" he continued, continuing to glare at the much smaller wolf.

"Uhm… well, sir, you see, I…" Crane Wolford began to fumble.

"No need to apologize, boy. Just a little warning to keep your instincts to yourself next time. Especially near the more… _traditional_ prey residents…" the chief said.

"Well, the festival starts in half an hour. I have left uniforms for you in the locker room. Two patrol cars will be provided to you. For now, the official instructions are to just patrol the festival grounds and assist any civilians should they require help in putting up their stalls at the festival. Any additional instructions or calls will come through your radios once you tune them in to our frequency. This is a moment in which Bunnyburrow is meant to change. Wilde, Hopps, you two are the ZPD's finest, Chief Bogo's words, not mine. I have already said all I had to say. Officers…" the stallion finished, getting up, saluting.

The three cops did the same to the respectable Chief. Wolford went outside together with his colleagues after they had been equipped. While at first the wolf cringed at the thought of wearing the brown "cowboy" hat, he had to admit that it did wonders when it came to deflecting the sun's rays; something that his thick, warm pelt was grateful for. His beige shirt and brown trousers took a little getting used to as the material wasn't the smooth, well-sutured ZPD uniform, but rather a much cheaper, rougher material, but he was sure he'd get used to it. He kept the same equipment belt from his original uniform; his gun, stun gun, taser, radio and everything else was still where he knew them to be.

He looked at his reflection in the windows of the beige and brown cruiser, which looked like it never reached more than sixty miles an hour. Well, the rural cop look wasn't so bad after all, even if he did look more like a park ranger than a cop. His colleagues wore identical uniforms, Judy still opting for her usual lightweight uniform with a small Kevlar chest piece. It looked just like her usual uniform, except for a swapped colour pallet. Her partner was already by her side, aviators on his snout. Wilde claimed that it was to protect his night-accustomed eyes to the powerful sun, but the wolf knew that it was only his attempt at looking like a badass.

"Well… this is it..." said Wolford, opening the door to his cruiser.

"Aw, hey Judes! Gosh-darn it, you're lookin' mighty fine!" the wolf suddenly heard a rather high-pitched, extremely southern male voice. Judging from the way Judy 'ngggghhhh-ed!' to herself upon hearing this guy, he wasn't exactly the most pleasant presence.

The bunny in question looked like something out of an offensive parody of rednecks. He was wearing ripped up jeans, an old dirty red checkered shirt and a baseball cap that was ripped in the middle. He was only a few centimetres taller than Judy, he had dark grey fur and the worst attempt at a fur haircut Wolford had ever seen. His large, thickly-rimmed glasses enlarged his muddy-brown eyes to the point of them being uncomfortable to look at. He had the dumbest grin the wolf-cop had ever seen and Judy was already cringing so much that Wolford was sure she was straining her face muscles.

"You here on a shpechial mission wit yo'bwoy? It's the Honest Fox!" the dirty hare greeted.

Back when the Bunnyburrow Beacon had to report the way Nick helped Judy, they knew they'd have to present Nick in a positive light, no matter which way they spun it. So, they gave him the name "The Honest Fox". As in, the only honest fox in the world. It was a title anyone in Bunnyburrow who didn't still carry fox repellent rolled their eyes at. The Beacon was on it's last dying breath of crap media, and they knew it.

"An who's this bwoy!?" he asked, looking up at Wolford in fear.

The fear of seeing a wolf was doubled by the fact that the huge predator was already glaring at the irritating buck.

"Judy, you should shtay 'way fro' this guy! There's a werewolf epidemic happenin' worse than them Nighthowlers back in yo' Zistopia!" he yelled. Wolford didn't bother telling him that he was still there, hearing every word he said.

"You shtay away from me an' her, I's got Fox Repellent! I knows that yous a wolf, but it'll still burn, trust me!" the buck said, dumbly marching toward the already fuming wolf, putting his paw in his pocket, presumably to show the fox repellent. Wolford was already trying to figure out the best way to beat the crap out this guy without getting charged with police brutality. But he figured out a much better way to own this guy…

"If that paw comes out of your pocket containing Fox Repellent or any other kind of weapon, I am on legal grounds to kill you in self-defense." Snarled Wolford, popping open one of his holsters. He had to fight hard not to show his claws to this… this… actually there wasn't an insult in existence that fully described him.

The buck's muddy eyes widened and he backed off a little. After that, he began laughing hysterically, rolling on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy!?" yelled out Wolford, completely losing his patience.

"Haha! It's just… you took me seriously, bwoy! You know… I was trying to be… funny! It was a joke!" the buck said with an exaggerated hand gesture. Nick was pretending to be playing on his phone while Judy was covering her eyes with her ears, muttering curses.

"Very amusing, Mr. Coombs," said Wolford. The buck's eyes widened and he yelled upon the predator saying his name.

"You dropped your ID," the cop stated, pointing at the card on the pavement.

"Oh, right, right, right… I'll be seein' you, bwoy! Don't go eating anyone now! Ha ha! That was a joke too!" he said, hopping away from them. Wolford sighed in frustration as he watched the buck sprinting away.

That guy was actually. Physically. Brain-dead.

"Judy, do you mind if I eat that guy next time we see him? He's starting to get on my nerves," Wolford asked, rubbing his forehead to prevent the headache caused by that imbecile to form. "Don't worry, _that was a joke too!"_ _he added, using the buck's exact tone of voice. The wolf groaned._ "He's making me sick to my stomach as is…"

"Meet Lester Coombs… the village idiot… and always present at the festival…" muttered Judy.

"Well… I guess that 'village idiot' really is saying something in a village of millions of bunnies," said Crane.

"Is that the case? Yes, yes it is," said Judy, finally raising her eyes. Wolford laughed it off and went in the rural police car.

Only that something else had caught his eye… A piece of paper dropped by Coombs in his hopping away… Wolford went over to pick it up.

 _"The Bunnyburrow Beacon thanks you for your contribution to today's story! Your expertly taken photograph will inform Bunnyburrow of the most important news possible: a werewolf on the loose. As for the authenticity of your capture, do not worry: our experts will edit your picture more thoroughly as to make it seem authentic and keep the residents of Bunnyburrow aware of the dangers of the predators during the Festival. A check has been attached to this memo as payment for your contribution. Note from editor: USE BETTER PHOTOSHOP NEXT TIME!_ "

Wolford felt the back of his neck getting hot.

He, alongside with any other wolf from the ZPD that came here, were defamed because of some dead-brain hick with a camera-phone looking to get rich…

But… this was… perfect.

"What is that, Wolford?" asked Judy. He turned around to his friends and smiled.

"Material for your opening speech at the Festival," he said, handing her the note.

* * *

 _ **For anyone wondering, Richard and Amanda are OCs from "Savagery" my other Zootopia story. I've had too much fun writing them then, so i decided to include them in here.  
To anyone who has read "Savagery" would you like me to write some oneshots focused on the two of them exclusively? (kinda like how DemonWriterX did in "Zootopia Drabbles" with her OCs Martin and Martha) I have some pretty good ideas based upon these two, but it'll have to wait.  
I plan on first finishing this mini-series, then posting "I Love You Mommy" (my top choice from the poll) and maybe then we'll see what else I'll do.**_

 ** _If you have any suggestions for oneshots, please send them to me via PM._**

 ** _Until next time, stay tuned my awesome readers!_**


	5. The Big Bad Wolf- Part 4

**_Before I start, special thanks to Blenderguy15 for beta-reading this chapter and making it as good as it is now!_**

* * *

"Right… so today is the day the Beacon dies, right?" asked Wolford as Judy turned the cruiser on another dirt road as they made their way to the festival. He had only known of the specist newspaper's existence since morning, and they had already gotten on his nerves nearly as much as Lester Coombs.

Judy seemed to be in deep thought. He couldn't blame her; she had to give one of the opening speeches at the festival, and she'd be watched by thousands of bunnies there and millions from TV. As if that wasn't enough pressure, she would also attack arguably the most successful newspaper in the Tri-Burrows.

Her ears drooped, but were still straight, a clear sign that she was still determined as ever, despite doubt plaguing her mind.

"I… I don't know Crane… I have debunked the Beacon multiple times on their lies and fear mongering. While that did hurt sales, it never really amounted to anything. But this time… when I have actual proof of their shady acts… I think this might just finally be it… maybe…" said Judy, amethyst eyes focused on the road, yet also visualizing every single possible outcome. Nick gently stroked her ears in an effort to soothe his lover as she grit her buckteeth.

This could have had any number of outcomes… there were plenty of bunnies who hated the Beacon, sure, but it still had people who were almost religiously following the print. For every single article that slandered predators or spat out blatant lies, it put out an article which actually told the – distorted – truth.

Judy was, in many ways, Bunnyburrow's pride. Not only had she become the first rabbit police officer, but Zootopia's hero being a bunny native of the Burrows had made her always give in to the pressures of holding speeches at schools and public events and the like in her hometown. She was every bit as natural and sincere at these events as she was at Nick's graduation. She had fond memories of these moments, not because the citizens started applauding her and chanting her name, but because her words had made their way into her compatriots' hearts and made them see the world as it truly was.

However… for all the bunnies that listened to her, there were those that booed at her; they called her a "pred-lover", a sell-out, a disgrace to bunny culture for even choosing to leave the Burrows in the first place. These words were almost always snuffed out by the cheers and clapping of her other listeners, but they had still managed to make her feel… unproper. The question "Are they actually right?" popped into her head more and more…

She was in love with Nick – a fox. She would never be able to be a proper bunny mother and have kits of her own with Nick. Was she just some despicable deviant or some disgusting fetishist? She quickly shook her head in order to send away these thoughts. No.

She loved Nick for who he was. For how he had changed, for how he had helped save a city that did nothing but shun him and destroy his dreams, a city that made him feel ashamed of his own species.

"Hey, Carrots, deep in thought?" asked Nick, his left paw sneaking behind his bunny's back and holding her ears up, the way he liked them best.

"I just… need to think of my speech…" she said.

"Wait a minute… so you're just gonna say it all on the spot? Completely unscripted?" asked Wolford, sitting up from the backseat from which he had been lounging in thus far.

"Don't worry, those are her best speeches. That speech at my graduation? She just said everything that was at the top of her head! And don't worry, all her speeches around here ended in applause! The folks here love her! Though out here there never was such a large crowd of bunnies, and she never has tried to destroy one of the most influential organizations in town..." said Nick, suddenly looking nervous. Judy grit her teeth and glared at the fox.

"Nick, you're not helping," she practically spat, her ears once again folding against the back of her head. Nick leaned back in his own seat, ears flattened. Wolford could already see a Ferris wheel, large tents, and heavily decorated barns in the distance. They were already this close, but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Well, it was quite understandable, many, if not most of the bunnies that attended the festival were "old-fashioned" and followed the Beacon without questioning a thing.

As Judy drove closer and closer, Wolford's keen ears picked up carnival music and muffled chatter coming from the festival. The road was now absolutely plastered with signs pointing to the festival, and the road was starting to become jammed with old utility trucks belonging to the many farmers and spectators that came to the festival.

"Great! Not even in the countryside can we escape traffic jams," groaned Nick, leaning back in his seat.

"Hey, Carrots, can you turn the siren on? That's sure to get these guys out of the way!" said Nick, earning him a hard punch in the arm.

"That's misuse of police equipment, Nicholas Wilde! You think I've forgotten the time you used the siren just so you could get to the donut shop faster!?" yelled Judy. Wolford covered his muzzle in order not to burst out laughing. _So that's how Nick came back so quickly from his lunch breaks…_

"Alright, alright. But we're on a mission to get to the Festival on time! And these guys are blocking the road!" Nick groaned. But he quickly got to his favourite activity to pass the time: playing Clash of Packs on his phone. Slowly but surely, they moved up until they could turn into the festival.

Wolford's eyes were instantly assaulted by as many bright colours as possible. The stalls, the huge tents, the wheels, the carousels, even the clothing of most of the mammals were as eye-catching as they could be. It definitely was better organized than he had expected. While there was definitely quite a crowd predominated by bunnies, the organizers were doing a fairly good job of making sure that it didn't turn into a stampede. Standing out from the crowd of bunnies and towering over everyone else were the police officers of Zootopia.

Wolford smiled as he recognized some of his colleagues from other precincts: Tigrownski, a Siberian Tiger from one of the Tundra Town precincts who was known for always speaking in a deep accent; a black panther named Baghera from the Rainforest District; and many of his fellow wolf cops whom he always met and hung out with at MacNelly's after a hard day. He saw that his fellow lupines in particular were having quite the heated discussion with the other officers; it probably had something to do with finding the editor of the Bunnyburrow Beacon and showing him what it _truly_ meant to face a werewolf.

Judy pulled up the car into an empty parking space reserved for municipal vehicles alongside the other rural cruisers.

"Officer Hopps!" came a female voice as soon as the trio exited the vehicle. A female bunny clad in quite an exquisite looking red business suit for the location bounded over to them; the other organizers were dressed only in farmer overalls and jeans. She was about Judy's height and build, and her all-brown fur was complimented by her gold-coloured eyes. Wolford's trained investigator eye managed to deduce that she was in her late thirties, but her lean build, young, enthusiastic voice, and face made her seem much younger. She had multiple cheap, round badges stuck to her suit. One that caught Wolford's eye was one in which a bunny seemed to be shaking hands with a wolf: definitely some inclusion and anti-specism movement. The rest were Festival badges, charity badges, etc. Yep. This is was the mayor.

"Mayor Clover Flatfoot! So glad to see you again!" said Judy, shaking paws energetically with the Mayor, Nick doing the same. Crane deduced from Nick's expression that he was quite fond of the female mayor himself.

"And you must be Sergeant Crane Wolford! An honour to have you here, safeguarding the Burrows! Chief Spirit told me about your actions at the precinct!" she said, allowing Wolford to shake her paw with only two of his digits.

"As you can see, I spared no expense in making sure that your BPD uniforms were as fit for you as possible! You do look quite handsome in it, Sergeant, if I do say so myself!" she said. Wolford had to fight hard not to groan.

Another one!? Was having a crush on wolves a bunny thing or something?

"And Judy, you look great in your town's colours! Even slightly better than your ZPD uniform, I might add," she said slyly. Judy chuckled.

"No way, miss Flatfoot, I am not joining the BPD!" she laughed out loud.

"Well it was worth a shot, Judes!" the Mayor laughed back.

"So, I think I have to apologize to you, Sergeant, about what the Beacon has written. I do not control the press, and even if I did, I believe in freedom of speech. But this, this is just a new low," Mayor Flatfoot mumbled with contempt.

"Well, now, the Festival is about to begin! Judy, Nick, Crane… I would like you all to be behind me at my opening speech. Judy you'll, of course, say a few words as well," said the Mayor, motioning them to follow her. Judy exhaled audibly as they began to walk.

Although the festival had not even officially started there were already people everywhere: kits and grown bunnies alike trying the classic carnival games such as sledgehammer-hitting, dunk-the-guy-sitting-on-a-plank, and shoot-the-duckies. Wolford had to fight the urge to not try them himself. The guys who had organized the carnival near the festival really knew their stuff; he almost felt like a pup again with the smell of cotton-candy, the overly-cheery looping music, and the yells of excited kits who had just won a plushie.

There were quite a few bunnies who looked at him with wide eyes and then went the other way as fast they could without running while others simply stared at him for a minute and then resumed their business. Thankfully, there were just as many buns who didn't react in any way to the wolf cop's presence; in fact, there were even a few who smiled and nodded at him. While he had gotten over the lies the Beacon had spread, the glares and hushed whispers sent his way still got under his skin.

He realized, however, how hypocritical he was. He had judged Judy when she first arrived in the ZPD, and only a few months later he would be taking a bullet for her.

Wolford suddenly found himself climbing up some wooden stairs onto a stage with a podium that had several microphones attached to it. A few Zootopia transfer cops were already standing guard – tigers and rhinos towering over the entire festival. The three cops saluted them, and they saluted back, returning to their upright position in an instant. Mayor Flatfoot walked up to the podium as the crowd below cheered.

"Welcome, Citizens of Bunnyburrow to our great town's 257th annual Carrot Days festival!" she began her speech, the three cops taking professional guard positions behind her. "The City of Zootopia has kindly offered its finest officers to safeguard our town." Before she could even continue, a few reporters were already raising their paws.

"Yes… ummmm… you!" the Mayor said, pointing to a tan bunny with a recorder and a notebook in his paws.

"Following the discoveries of a werewolf last night by our publication, have you not considered a mandatory quarantine for all wolves, or better yet, all predators? Instead you have them… "guarding" us!?" he almost spat, the crowd beginning to murmur, some yelling to get the preds away from here, others yelling "That's nonsense!" Judy felt her ears getting hot with anger, and she decided to step up and shut the Beacon's mouth; both of that reporter, and all of their specist counterparts. She marched over to the podium, taking Lester's note out of her pocket, but she slid it back in the next second.

She'd keep it for now…

The crowd cheered and clapped at the sight of their champion dressed in her town's uniform, but she paid no heed to them. She already had the crowd on her side, so it was time to make it count.

"Yes, speaking of that werewolf: you made sure to talk about him just before the Festival which was supposed to strengthen trust in predators. What impeccable timing that werewolf had!" she declared sarcastically. The crowd began murmuring again and the Beacon reporters began looking nervously from one to the other.

"The Beacon has never missed an opportunity to smear the name of predators! This _newspaper_ is the same one that called Nicholas Wilde "The Only Honest Fox," and the one which spread false rumours that Gideon Grey supplements his pastry with spoiled fruits! This is the same newspaper that called Zootopia "A prostituted city" when Mayor Lionheart took the helm simply because he was a lion!" she said to the crowd.

The murmurs intensified and some began to yell. _"So what!? The predators' name deserves to be smeared! Goddamn savages!" "The Beacon were always liars! This is hardly news!"_ and other yells were nearly inaudible among the immense crowd of bunnies who were each trying to express their conflicted opinions.

"This town has begun to evolve, growing closer and closer to the Zootopian ideal. A flawed ideal – yes – an ideal that is still forming, an ideal that everyone rushes to nod in approval to, and even after centuries of peaceful co-existence, doubt still gnaws at their insides. The world may not be perfect yet, but that doesn't mean that _we_ mustn't strive to be so, no matter the cost!

"The picture in the papers this morning was fabricated to make good citizens doubt the officers who came here today to protect us. I ask you something, Mr. Creedy!" she yelled, glaring in the direction in which she knew that the infamous editor of the Beacon was seated – at the very top of the VIP section. He was standing there – an elderly obese dark brown rabbit wearing a flamboyant purple suit with a cigar in between his buckteeth that was on the brink of being split in half by him grinding his teeth in anger "If someone were to come tonight to your mansion with the intent of killing or robbing you, who would you call? Do you think our undertrained and underequipped police force would save you now? No, the very same mammals that you call 'savages' – that you try daily to shame by any means necessary – are the ones that will put their lives on the line and will, probably literally, claw and bite to save you!"

Wolford himself was feeling exuberant and nearly found himself cheering in tandem with the crowd that was screaming praise for Judy Hopps, Bunnyburrow's champion.

"I am not telling you to stop reading the Beacon. Telling you what to do and what not to do will never be my goal. But I'll say this – if this is the way the Beacon treats predators during a vegetable festival, how do you think they'll handle elections or major news from Zootopia?" Judy finished. Almost the entire crowd erupted into cheers and claps.

Keyword: almost. Judy could hear some calling her "pred sell-out," "fang-lover," and generally cursing her, the predators, and anyone that supported them. But that didn't matter; she didn't care about them. No one could ever say or do anything that would change their mind – they were merely a loud minority.

"However, Bunnyburrow, after all this, I say that it's time for the Carrot Days festival! The festival that formed Bunnyburrow!" the bunny cop said much more cheerfully than before. Wolford couldn't help but clap for Judy as she turned toward them, a confident smile on her face.

"You didn't show Lester's note!" Nick noticed.

"No need to, Slick. I'm saving it for insurance," Judy chirped, winking at her boyfriend. For a minute, Nick debated whether or not to kiss her in between the ears like he always did – this was his good morning, good afternoon and goodnight to her. He slowly approached her until he felt a large paw on his shoulder. Wolford pulled him back.

"Are you crazy? in front of the entire crowd!?" he whispered almost exasperatedly. Nick chuckled sheepishly at his lack of ability to keep his emotions to himself – getting kissed by a pred would have most likely rebuked every single point Judy had brought up in her speech.

"Well, Bunnyburrow, now we shall enjoy the festival that put us on the map. The festival begins now!" the Mayor shouted, sounding an air-horn and causing all the bunnies to cheer so hard that Wolford's sensitive ears began ringing. Judy motioned for her colleagues to follow her backstage where they could get back to the fairgrounds without having to mingle in the crowd. This way, they wouldn't be bombarded with messages.

"Hey, sis, you were amazing!" said a familiar female voice. Jenna was waiting for them there, giving her shorter sister a tight hug.

"Well, you know me, Jen: I want to make the world a better place, and that must start with my hometown! I can't let the Beacon continue to brainwash our fair citizens!" laughed Judy, though she was completely serious. Jenna chuckled and glanced up at Wolford with the same predatory grin she had used ever since they first met. Thankfully for the wolf, his emotional high from Judy's speech and his downright tiredness of running from the bunny kept him from feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, since you have to patrol around, we might as well make our way to mom and dad's stall! I think Gideon placed his right next to them, so it's a real win-win! You hear that, Wolfie? You'll get to taste the finest pie in the Tri-Burrows!" Jenna cooed up at him. Judy didn't even bother anymore to tell her sister to stop, mainly because Wolford didn't even look uncomfortable anymore. Based on the twinkle in the lupine's eyes, Judy's speech had made a bigger impact than she thought.

"Well, let's go then!" Wolford chirped. Jenna led them through the many stalls that were beginning to bustle with activity. She led them through an alleyway that she claimed to be a "shortcut" that was hidden behind a smaller building. There was no hint of the heavy decorations and exquisite preparations in the alley, and it wasn't filthy by any means. It was just empty.

"Well, sis, you outdid yourself with that speech! Now the Beacon surely knows that they can't keep on writing like the Stone Age was yesterday! You should have seen the look on Editor Creedy's face!" Jenna beamed.

Wolford's nose suddenly twitched as he smelled a foreign mammal approaching them from behind. Even though he had never seen the buck before, he knew who it was. The smell of ostentatiously expensive cigars instantly placed him as an upper class mammal. A second whiff confirmed to him that the mammal was an elderly bunny.

"No need to sneak up on us, Mr. Creedy." Wolford declared, turning around to greet the bigoted editor. To Wolford's satisfaction, the rabbit's eyes widened and his dark brown fur stood up on the back of his head. The wolf cop had to fight hard not to give that fat bastard – who looked like he had stolen someone's Joker Halloween costume – a fang-filled, morbid smile. Nick, Jenna and Judy all turned around as well, eyeing the Beacon's editor.

"Well, Mr. Creedy, anything I can do for you? Hm?" asked Wolford in what he considered was a sly voice that rivaled Nick's. The dark brown buck stopped cowering and instead tried standing up to his full height, which wasn't much even by bunny standards. His eyes suddenly thinned to the point where they were little more than slits, and he took a single step toward the wolf. His bravery was almost cute.

"I have no business with you, predator! I only wish to speak with Judy Hopps!" Creedy spat with a voice that showed age and years of irresponsible cigar smoking.

"Well I'm right here," Judy piped up, leaning against a wall and seeming to fight the urge to look beneath her nails with half-lidded eyes.

"Do you know how much I've put into this town? My whole life, Officer Hopps! Ever since I was a boy, my sole desire was to help Bunnyburrow by any means necessary! This festival is funded mostly by _me_ , if you don't know! _I_ gave you justice! Even when that savage with his fake smile who has the nerve to sell our children pastries, Gideon Grey, clawed at you, I put it in _my_ paper! When you went to Zootopia to be a police officer, _I_ put it in the paper! When the Night Howler crisis was revealed, I – "

" – You used every single opportunity you had to defame preds and said that every single predator that went savage had done so by choice, even after the crisis was over – a lie that should have buried you and your baiting newspaper!" she snapped back.

Except that it wasn't Judy, but Jenna saying this. The black bunny stepped in front of Wolford, standing a head and a half taller than Creedy. Wolford was left surprised by her sudden outburst. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen or knew much about Jenna, other than her _attraction_ for preds – _him_ in particular.

"Yeah, when Judy was _lightly_ scratched by Gideon, you made sure to not shut up about it for a week! However, did you ever report about the way _Gideon_ was treated!? Why he was the way he was? Before that incident with Judy, he had no friends and was expelled from three different schools for literally no reason. What about when Gideon, back when he was only eight, was sprayed with Fox Repellent by a teacher for complaining about the desks being too small for him! Where was the outrage or the justice that you so proudly boast about then!?" yelled Jenna, looking rather intimidating as she loomed over the editor.

"That wolf there?" she began, pointing to Wolford, who was rather stunned by the black bunny's outrage. He didn't think her capable of jumping so quickly and vehemently to someone's defense. "He puts his life on the line each and every day to ensure the safety of civilized mammals. He would even jump in front of a bullet and fight a gang of criminal elephants with nothing but a baton for a scumbag like you – someone whose only thought of every minute of his miserable life is how to better defame the likes of predators!" she yelled.

The buck, while terrified, tried to open his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off. "Even I would treat and care for you if you even came through the doors of Bunnyburrow General Hospital despite the fact that you called my entire family "pred-sellouts" and "wannabe-meat" just because Nick had visited them!" Jenna cried, showing an ID card which showed her in blue hospital slacks.

Wolford felt his jaw drop. She was a nurse!? Well, he sure as heck had misjudged her.

Editor Creedy was now breathing heavily in sheer anger, his fat paws balled into fists that probably couldn't have even tickled the wolf.

"Say what you want, but I still have the most successful and influential newspaper in the Tri-Burrows!" he yelled, this being his only valid argument.

"Yeah, about that," Judy spoke up, taking Lester's note out of her back pocket. Wolford grinned as he saw the buck's fur blanch as he saw the damming piece of paper.

"I don't think there's anyone in Bunnyburrow who still has more than two brain cells to scrape together that actually bought today's story. But it's just another crap headline, nothing too serious, right? Well, how about some actual proof that you fake your stories? This, Mr. Creedy would not only bury your beloved newspaper forever, but also earn you jail time," the bunny cop declared with satisfaction in her lavender eyes. "Of course, since we have no official federal prison in Bunnyburrow, and since this _is_ quite a serious offense, you'd have to be transferred to a Zootopian prison. Which is chock-full of _predators._ Criminal predators at that," she hissed a surprisingly terrifying snarl for a bunny.

"If you ever try to go after my family, my colleagues, my friends, or any innocent predator or prey in your articles ever again, I will make sure that you will spend five years being a tiger's prison bitch!" Judy finished.

Wolford covered his muzzle as his eyes widened slightly. Even though it wasn't directed at him, saying "bitch" in the presence of a wolf or any canine was even worse than calling a bunny "cute".

Creedy could do nothing but stammer and breathe like a locomotive as sweat poured down his fat muzzle. He looked as if he wanted to say a thousand different things to the four mammals that had verbally destroyed his entire career, but he couldn't form any cohesive sentence. Instead, he settled on leaving the alleyway without uttering a word, his bulk shaking with each step he took. Wolford looked down at Jenna, who had her arms crossed and the most satisfied expression he had seen on her face.

"Guys, why don't you two go over to my parent's stall. I need to go back to the hospital – forgot something there the other day," Jenna suggested as she turned to the three cops.

"Are you sure? We could come with you," Judy stated as she placed the note back in her pocket.

"Nah, I'm fine," the nurse replied as she began walking in the opposite direction. "Besides, I wouldn't want to keep you guys from having some of Gideon's pie."

Wolford's eyes trailed after Jenna, though he saw her somewhat differently. Here was a side of the bunny that hadn't been shown – a side that wasn't trying to flirt with him with as many innuendos as possible. In fact, if the wolf was honest with himself, Jenna's _true_ nature made her seem like a bunny he wanted to get to know.

"Why don't I join you?" Wolford spoke up, causing Jenna to stop in her tracks and turn back to face him. Her forest-green eyes were filled with a pleasant surprise. Nick and Judy's jaws dropped simultaneously.

"If you're offering, then I don't mind," Jenna said. Wolford was genuinely surprised that even now there was hardly a hint of the predatory bunny broad in Judy's sister's voice.

"Wolford, buddy, are you sure?" Nick asked in a hushed toned. "I mean, this is _Jenna_ that we're talking about."

The wolf cracked a grin as he began making his way over to the black bunny. "I know. I just can't shake the feeling that Creedy might sick some of his goons on any of us should they find us alone, so splitting up isn't a good idea. Besides, I'm a big, bad wolf; I should be able to handle _one_ bunny," he added with a wink.

 _If only you knew,_ Nick thought, though he and Judy waved goodbye to the wolf and bunny before continuing on through the alleyway.

For the first few minutes, the walk to the hospital was void of any conversation. Jenna seemed to be enjoying herself as she was surrounded by the familiar atmosphere of the festival. Wolford kept quiet as he began to deal with an odd, fluttering feeling in his chest. It made the wolf feel anxious as it was vaguely familiar yet very distracting. He had to do something to occupy his mind.

"Thanks for that," Wolford muttered as they walked. The bunny smiled up at him once again with that genuine smile of hers. The fluttering in Wolford's chest grew.

"I never thanked you," she said, stopping the wolf in his tracks. "You saved my sister's life when you took that bullet for her. Just like that." For the first time since meeting her, Wolford saw genuine sadness in the bunny's forest-green eyes.

"I know that she'd have done the same for me," the wolf cop stated clearly. He had repeated this phrase several thousand times back when the incident was fresh, and with that repetition came a lack of emotion, even if he still meant it with all his heart. Though, the memory of the towering panther aiming his gigantic gun at the defenseless Judy, the realization that one bullet from that gun would have been enough to turn Judy into a pink mist – it was enough to make Wolford reflexively look away from Jenna so that she didn't see the tear that threatened to fall from the corner of his eye.

"Awww. So the Big Bad Wolf does have a heart?" the bunny nurse cooed, quickly hopping to an angle at which she could see the mixture of sadness and terror on the wolf's face that was present whenever he thought back on that moment. He laughed stiffly.

"Well, I could say the same about you! You're a nurse?" he asked, looking down at the tall bunny.

"Sure am! Well, I'm just finishing my training, and I have a couple of months left at Bunnyburrow General before," she smiled as she trailed off, looking at nothing in particular with a _cute_ dopey grin on her face. With Wolford's intuition, it didn't take long for him to figure it out.

"You want to move to Zootopia?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Sure do! I mean, I wanted to remain in Bunnyburrow at first, but Judy really opened some horizons to all of us of the Hopps clusterfluffle! My performance at the hospital was so good that the director of Zootopia General will be interviewing me! I'm gonna be a nurse in Zootopia!" she almost yelled in excitement, as if only now she had realized that she would be a Zootopian nurse. Wolford smiled warmly at her outburst.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her ears.

"It's alright. Wilde warned me that you bunnies are emotional. I guess he was right!" Wolford laughed. Jenna joined in, punching his leg.

"Be careful, Wolfie; you don't want to get on my bad side should you find yourself in need of medical attention," Jenna warned, though the glint in her eyes betrayed her.

"I'd be threatened if you weren't still in training," Wolford shot back, leaning over the bunny with a snarky grin on his muzzle. He and Jenna shared a laugh.

"Can I tell you something, Wolfie?" the bunny asked after calming down.

"Sure!" he chirped, feeling strangely good about the bunny's nickname. In an instant, Jenna jumped up to an incredible height – all the way to his muzzle – and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"I didn't _really_ forget anything at the hospital," she confessed, winking at the wide-eyed wolf.

"And yes, Wolfie, we bunnies are emotional, but we're also very outgoing and _direct_ in expressing our feelings," She cooed up at him before turning away. "I'll head home, and you'd better get to patrolling the fair. Who knows what kind of defenseless bunny needs the help of the Big Bad Wolf?" she added over her shoulder before hopping out of view.

Wolford was left alone and completely stunned. The quick, innocent kiss still lingered on his muzzle, and his heart was beating inexplicably fast. He was only now realizing just how direct, open, and outgoing he had been with Jenna following Judy's speech.

And the way she had told off Creedy, her own speech rivaling that of her sister, finding out that she was a nurse dedicated to helping mammals, and having an ambition every bit as big as her sister before her – it was mesmerizing.

The quick peck on his lips had more of an effect on him than any other first kisses in the past. He smiled at no one in particular as he got back on the fairgrounds.

"Crazy bunny genes," he muttered as he stood in line for a cloud of cotton candy and a coffee to start his day.

* * *

 _ **Well... betcha you guys didn't expect that! XD  
**_


	6. The Big Bad Wolf- Part 5

Jenna walked along the streets of downtown Bunnyburrow, slowly but surely making her way home. She had originally thought of the little white lie of going to the hospital as a way to simply get away from the fair – the threat of bigoted mammals was not something she wanted to deal with. She had been furious when Mr. Creedy had confronted them without so much as acknowledging Nick or _Wolford_ as civilized mammals, and all the air that she used as she told off the editor had left her drained. The sooner she got to Zootopia, the better.

However, she hadn't expected that Wolford would want to join her as she was aware of how fidgety he got around her _predatory_ side. But on that walk, Jenna had come to the conclusion that maybe this infatuation was something more – something deeper. The thought had made her remorseful over how she had treated the wolf, yet she was surprised that he acted completely at ease around her. Her feelings quickly solidified, which only made her feel all the more guilty.

Why had she been so inconsiderate to him? Wolford was obviously uncomfortable around her when she had flirted with him. Each question struck Jenna in the gut, accumulating into a sickly knot in the pit of her stomach. She was torn between going back and officially apologizing to Wolford for her previous behaviour and heading home and waiting.

 _What would Judy or Nick do?_

The thought came so suddenly that Jenna froze on the spot. It was obvious that she wanted to be with Wolford, but she would never feel fully comfortable around him unless she apologized as soon as possible. Her eyes filling with determination, Jenna spun on her heel and made her way back to the fair.

* * *

Wolford walked across the fairground in a nearly aimless gait after he finished his cotton candy and coffee. He narrowly avoided stepping on some smaller bunnies more than a couple of times, but even the curses sent his way went unheard by the wolf.

He vaguely remembered where Judy had said that her parents' stall was and his feet dragged him there as if he was on autopilot. The feeling of the bunny's small, soft lips on his refused to go away, but he was all the better for it. He genuinely didn't know what he would do if he would see Jenna again, which was something that was bound to happen. In those few minutes after Creedy had confronted them, he had seen a different side of the bunny: someone who would jump at the first person that went after her loved ones; someone who dedicated their life to helping mammals by becoming a nurse moving to Zootopia; someone who liked him not just because of _what_ he was, but because of _who_ he was.

She had her own perks as well – her appearance being one of them. Her face was shaped like her sister's but that was where the similarities ended. She was far taller and leggier than Judy, and the splash of white on her muzzle and paws offered a beautiful contrast to the beauty that was her pitch-black fur. Her eyes were such a sharp green that if he would have had to guess by them alone, he'd have said that she was a predatory cat with nature-granted night vision. For the first time in a month, Wolford was glad that he and his ex-girlfriend had broken up. The thought made him chuckle.

While this wasn't his first interspecies relationship, this was definitely promising to be his first one with a bunny. Fresh out of the Academy, Wolford had dated a vixen, but it wasn't meant to be as were all his other relationships. Those had all been mere flings, but when he thought of Jenna not meaning everything she had said or did in the past thirty minutes. . . the thought was almost too much to bear. Perhaps he had been spending too much time around Nick and Judy.

Was he regretting it? No. No he wasn't.

It was only after Wolford caught the scent of freshly baked pie did he stop. This particular pie was quite well-made. He could sniff out various ingredients being used in the pastries, but they were all undoubtedly made by the same mammal, judging by the nearly identical structures and combinations of ingredients each pie had. Whoever the baker was, he knew his stuff. Furthermore, the smell of freshly baked pies was accompanied by the not-so-obvious scent of raw carrots.

Yup, had to be Judy's parents' stall. They were working with Gideon Grey, and he recognized the scent of the Hopps' carrots: slightly sweeter with a hint of an earthy smell that was tainted with much less chemical fertilizer than the others. Indeed, Wolford looked up and smiled as he saw that his nose wasn't failing him. The Hopps' stall was a little larger than most other stalls around, spanning quite a ways. The wolf could even see a small building connected to the tents. Nick and Judy were standing at a table, each digging into a slice of pie. Nick was almost desperately eating his blueberry pie and getting a purple muzzle while Judy rolled her eyes at him and continued to politely eat her carrot pie.

Wolford couldn't help but crack a smile at the couple's usual banter and antics. He wondered if he and Jenna would be the same, but shook his head and nearly slapped himself as he realized what he was thinking about. However, what was the point of denying it now? He was head over heels for a bunny who defended him and every other pred with a determination that he had seen in few mammals; had a job that was amongst the most noble things a mammal could do; and was Judy's sister. But of course, there was also her wild side as she threw flirty innuendoes his way within seconds of meeting him and kissing him after a brief walk. Actually, now that he thought about it, this side was what made Jenna, well, _Jenna_.

Stu and about a dozen of his kids were manning the stalls while the littler ones were running around the tent, either playing with equipment they _really_ shouldn't have been playing with or trying their best to help their parents and older siblings with all sorts of minor chores. Though, with each box of carrot sticks and popcorn they filled up, they managed to sneak a pawful of the sweet treats into their tiny, adorable muzzles whenever the grown-ups weren't looking. Those little sacks of fluff never failed to pull on the wolf's heartstrings.

Wolford was able to see Bonnie in the background, alongside a rather portly looking fox, flattening dough and filling up pie tins. Gideon Grey, no doubt.

"Hey, buddy, led Jenna to the hospital?" asked Nick cheerily, finally looking up from his plate that had been practically licked clean. Wolford suddenly felt his chest locking up at that question. He dreaded the thought of Jenna coming around the corner at any minute and loudly announcing that she had seduced the wolf.

"Crane? Is everything alright?" asked Judy once the lupine's eyes went wide. Wolford realized that he had to get out of this now.

"Ummmm, yeah, Jenna went to the hospital and is now home. She, ummmm," Wolford cursed his inability to keep calm when it came to romance. In the force, he was as cool and level-headed a cop as you could find, but when it came to matters of the heart, he was hardly a big bad wolf. _More like an open book,_ Wolford mused bitterly.

Judy sighed and shook her head. "What did she do now?" she mumbled.

"Oh no, she didn't do anything!" Wolford blurted. Well, not anything that he would mind now. He was still wondering how she had perfectly calculated the distance to his muzzle in order to pull off that perfect jump. Judy was about to ask once again just what antics her sister had been up to but stopped upon seeing Wolford's dreamy face. He didn't look disturbed or nervous in the slightest – instead, he looked content and-

"Oh, you mus' be Officer Wolford, right? The Burrows' top pastry chef, Gideon Grey, at your service!" said the portly fox, walking over to the wolf and extending a large, flour-covered paw. Despite the fox being a head and shoulders shorter than him, his grip was surprisingly firm. His blue eyes bespoke of friendliness and an easy-going nature. Although his apron was full of flour and filling, it was clear that he took great care of it. No old, uncleaned stains or wear and tear were visible, despite the fact that the apron was obviously quite old.

"Nick and Judy said you was comin'! I know you're on yer shift, but I saved this just for you!" Gideon said, handing the wolf a small cardboard box with the words "Caution: hot" printed on them. Wolford took a whiff: cherry pie, clearly. Gideon had also grated some of the Hopps' carrots and added them to the filling – a surprisingly good idea as it also added to the aroma.

"Thanks. Now, uh, I need to start patrolling. Nick, Judy, see you guys later!" Wolford stuttered, getting away from the fox and the bunny to avoid their suspicious gazes. He just hoped he would be able to dodge their questions about Jenna long enough for them to forget about it.

Wilde wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he knew that the wolf had just fallen for a bunny that only yesterday was throwing immature innuendoes his way.

Once Wolford had put enough distance between him and the Hopps' stand, he began doing what he had done a thousand times before: patrolling an area. His keen, dark gold-coloured eyes were able to discern even the slightest hint of criminal activity among the thousands of mammals that were strolling around the festival. He felt his heart swell with pride upon seeing some of his fellow ZPD officers walking straight, their eyes looking over the crowd with professionalism – a stark contrast from the local rural PD that were just playing as many games and buying as many treats as they could. Chief Troy Spirit was right: it truly was the time to invest in a better Police Academy for Bunnyburrow.

His patrol had been fairly quiet for the first half hour. The fair was incredibly big, spanning over the size of what would have probably passed as a small neighbourhood in Zootopia. This reminded the wolf how easy it was for kids to get lost around here, especially with quite a few large mammals around. Sheep, pigs, bulls and horses were abundant around here, each taking great care not to step on the much smaller bunnies and even moving to the other side of the walkway to give the lapins room. So Wolford was surprised to see a small grey blur dashing around the feet of the gigantic bovines.

He frowned, focusing his keen ears on the blur that had already disappeared, trying to shut out all the background noises and carnival music. It sounded like crying – a lost kit. Wolford's sense of duty instantly kicked in as he rushed through the large mammals, flashing his badge and yelling "Police!" to clear a path. He followed the faint sound to a back alleyway behind one of the carnival rides. The sound of the lively festival was replaced by the eerie, omnipresent tone of air whistling through narrow places, glasses turned over by the wind, and the patter of cockroaches through holes.

Despite the bright daylight, Wolford had some trouble seeing into the gloomy space with decaying walls plastered with peeled, illegible posters long-forgotten. It was always this kind of alleyway that gave the lupine the creeps. He didn't know if it was a reflex from multiple past experiences of getting jumped by thugs in these kinds of alleyways, but he found himself on edge as he carefully advanced. He would be lying if he said he'd rather be here than a firefight.

A low-pitched, shriek-like, sob pierced the alleyway, and Wolford gasped as he nearly drew his gun in response. After a few moments, he realized it was only that bunny kit. He slowly walked forward until he saw a little alcove from which the cries were coming from.

* * *

The little Bailey Thumper had gone into the damp, frightening alleyway as a last-ditch attempt to get away from all the foot-traffic. He had tried to yell at the many mammals that towered over him that he had lost his mommy, but they all ignored him. So, he had to flee before he got stomped, feeling so small, so helpless, so vulnerable.

Bailey couldn't do anything but cry as he tightly held onto the carrot plushie he had won at a ball-throwing stand. He had cheerfully hopped away after winning the prized chunk of plush in such a happy mood that he had left his parents and friends to sit on a bench and see what he could do with the giant carrot with cartoon eyes drawn on it. Once that had worn off after about two minutes, the young bunnny had realized just how far away he had gone from his mama and papa. And now here he was, alone. His mother had always told him that bad things would happen if he continued to not listen, and now bad things had happened.

The young bunny thought he saw the bogeymammal in the shadows, just waiting to swallow him whole. He tried to control himself, thinking about his hero, Officer Judy Hopps. She wouldn't cry – she was the bravest bunny ever! He couldn't cry as he was a boy, and boys never cried. But if that was true, then why were tears falling on his stuffed carrot? Bailey continued staring at the dark corner in which he thought he had seen the boogeymammal. He gasped as he saw it again, oozing out of the wall and waiting to eat him up.

Bailey further cowered into the filthy corner, doing nothing but crying as hard as he could as if it could help him. The only thing worse than the boogeymammal in the stories was the Big Bad Wo-

"Hey kid, you lost?" asked a deep voice from above. Poor little Bailey screamed as loud as he could.

* * *

Wolford quickly plugged his ears as the screech threatened to make them bleed. The little grey kit with topaz-coloured eyes cowered into the corner even further, hugging his little plushie and blubbering something as he looked up at him in fright. Wolford sighed as he realized that yet another kit was spooked to death by stories starring the Big Bad Wolf who ate all the naughty little kits. Crane cursed his stupidity at not having brought his sheep costume on the field – it definitely would have come in handy right now.

"Hey, look, it's okay. I'm a policemammal, I'll help you!" said the lupine, pointing to the badge pinned on his chest. The bunny sobbed as he continued looking up in fright.

"None of our policemammals are pruh-deh-tars! You – you must have stolen that!" he sobbed.

 _"Smart kid,"_ Wolford mused. Not throwing himself at the first stranger claiming to be help – this meant trouble for the wolf, yet he admired that in the kid. As the wolf was thinking of ways to make the kid trust him, he distinguished something the kit said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized in between sobs.

"What's that?" asked Wolford in confusion.

"Momma said alwaysh says that if I don't eat all my veggies, tuh Big Bad Wolf will come – like in tuh shtories! This morning, I threw the peas away and momma thought I ate them, but I only ate chocolates! Please don't eat me, Mister Wolf! I won't do it again, I swear!" the tiny ball of fluff sobbed, curling into himself so much that he actually _did_ look like a small fluffy ball.

Wolford sighed and looked down. This poor kit had been conditioned all his life to just see wolves and other predators as boogeymammals and villains in stories. He couldn't really hate the kit's parents – it wasn't really their fault. Most likely, they had received the same treatment from their own parents. However, the bun definitely knew Judy. Wolford thought of calling her on the radio to help the kid, but he decided he could do this on his own.

He remembered his phone.

"Hey, look, I promise I won't hurt you. If it makes you feel better, I didn't really want to eat my veggies either when I was your age," Wolford said, hands behind his back to hide his claws, giving the most comforting smile he could give. The kit's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Wolves eat veggies too?" he asked. The lupine chuckled.

"Sure we do! Even though we prefer chicken, we are just like everyone else!" said the wolf, deciding not to go into a lecture about how evolution had allowed predators to digest and absorb nutrients from plants.

"Do you know Judy Hopps?" Wolford asked. The little bun smiled, and a wave of relief rushed through Wolford.

"Yes! She's the most greatest police officer ever!" Bailey said so openly that the wolf was genuinely surprised. Crane smiled as he showed the kit his phone's default screen: the picture in which he held Judy up on his shoulder and Nick was leaning against him, each of them posed perfectly.

"I'm a friend of hers. We protect each other. I would never even _dream_ of hurting her, just like I won't hurt you. I swore an oath to protect all innocent mammals with all my strength, just like her," declared Wolford, his gold-coloured lupine eyes seeming to calm the little boy for once. The kit continued to stare at the picture in confusion. Was there really such a thing as a good wolf? Well, now that Bailey thought about it, this wolf could have easily just eaten him on the spot if he so desired.

"Look, just to show you that I won't hurt you," Wolford began, opening one of his satchels. He took out a fold-away muzzle. It was weaker than an iron one, and protocol stated it should only be used for animals such as weasels or fennec foxes. However, he'd make an exception this time.

The rough textile bit into his muzzle as he tightened the straps, and for a moment, he had trouble breathing. He could see now why Wilde hated the damn things. The kit watched in awe as the wolf muzzled himself, grunting in pain as he fit the painful-looking muzzle on his mouth. He knew that in all the stories, wolves often used tricks to lure kits to them, but this one seemed _nice_.

He knelt down next to the kit once again. He wasn't backing away from him now. Wolford smiled, a movement harshly punished by the tight muzzle.

"Come on, I bet that ground is cold. What's your name, little bun?" asked Wolford, trying his best not to wince from the muzzle and stretching his paw out to the kit. He retracted his claws as much as he could as to not frighten the bun. Bailey stared at the large paw for a minute. There was no malice or evil intent in the giant wolf's voice. He had not tried to hurt him in any way; in fact, the wolf had _hurt himself._

And that picture with Judy Hopps looked real enough. Bailey stretched a tiny, shaking paw toward the wolf's grey one. Wolford gently wrapped two fingers around the small bunny's hand and helped Bailey up. The pads on the predator's fingers felt rough, but warm and harmless at the same time.

"It's Bailey. Bailey Thumper," the kid answered, not having any problems with the wolf touching him.

"That's a nice name. Let's go find your parents, OK?" Wolford suggested, trying his best to say as little as possible due to the too-small textile muzzle grinding against his fur. The little kit was relieved to finally be out of the alleyway and now the towering wolf seemed oddly relieving to have by his side. He felt as if no one could hurt him with the wolf policemammal walking with him. The odd pair got more than a few long stares, partly due to a seven-year-old bun being led by a wolf, but mostly due to Wolford's muzzle.

"Now, where did you lose your parents?" asked Wolford, his keen eyes scanning the area for any sign of bunnies in a desperate search for a lost kid.

"Near the big Ferris wheel at a shoot-the-duckies game!" exclaimed the kit, leading the wolf through the large crowd.

 _"Wolford? We have a 15-76 reported near the Ferris wheel. Look for a seven-year-old, small, grey kit with topaz eyes and carrying a carrot plushie by his side,"_ _Judy ordered_ through the radio. Luckily for Wolford, he also heard the bunny's voice nearby. With a smile, he found Judy talking with a pair of distraught-looking bunnies.

"10-4, Officer Hopps, getting on it right now!" announced Wolford as he stepped right behind Judy. The three bunnies turned around to face the huge wolf. Before anyone of them could ask why was he wearing the muzzle, the little kit ran forward toward the couple of grey rabbits.

"Momma! Papa!" he yelled, jumping into their paws. The little kit instantly began to sob into his mother's bosom, the female rubbing her little boy's back.

"Bailey! We were so worried! Why did you get away from us!?" asked the husband in a mixture of relief and anger.

"Oh, Hector, will you please not scold him now?" chided the dark grey-furred doe as she continued hugging her kit, kissing him in between the ears.

"This – this nice wolf helped, momma! I was so scared and he came for me!" the kit announced. The two bunnies looked up to the lupine's muzzle but dropped their heads as soon as they saw the contraption. They immediately understood why he had put it on.

"We're – we're sorry, Officer. We changed our ways, we really have, but, we thought there was no harm in telling our kit a few stories," the buck apologized, ears drooping behind his head. Wolford considered replying with a snarky comment, but instead, simply removed his muzzle, which caused him to sigh in relief, and smiled at the little family.

"Don't worry. We all make mistakes. I was also guilty of the same crime as you until Officer Hopps here opened my eyes," he said gingerly, recalling the times in which he considered bunnies nothing more than cowardly bigots who did nothing for society but fill it with thousands of little annoying screechers. Boy, how his past mindset irritated him.

"And you, little guy. Don't worry. You were very brave and wise," Wolford added as he brushed a tender paw through the kit's ears, causing the young bunny to chuckle.

"When I grow up I'll be a policemammal officer too! That way I can help more little boys find their mommas and papas, just like you and Judy!" Bailey proudly announced. Wolford felt a strange, warm sensation wrap his heart at this.

"Well in that case," the lupine began, pulling out a sticker roll from one of his pockets.

"You're gonna need one of these," he said, sticking a Junior ZPD Investigator badge on the kit's chest. Bailey's eyes gleamed as he saw the little plastic badge glitter on his shirt. A tiny tear rolled down his fluffy cheek and his chest swelled with pride; this would be the story that would make all his friends at school so jealous! The parents looked up with gratitude at the wolf, and despite the facts that they barely made it up to his waist and they had obviously been afraid of preds up until recently, they both gave his legs a very tight and heartfelt hug.

"Hey, enough with the fluff, I need to get back to work!" Wolford chided, but the chuckle that followed was a dead giveaway to his appreciation. He didn't miss the chance to pat the kid on the head once more, though.

"Officer Hopps here will have you fill a few forms – just a little formality. I'll get back on my patrol," Wolford said, turning away before his heart completely melted due to the thankful gaze from the kid.

He hadn't gotten very far when a familiar voice stopped him. "Nice going, Wolfie! You're really good with kits! First my siblings, now this little squirt!" Jenna stated, looking up at the wolf with admiration rather than, well, what she had looked at him with thus far.

Wolford chuckled and bent over to Jenna's level, his tail wagging without his consent. She had definitely surprised him with that kiss, so it was about time he returned the favour. As he dipped his muzzle to hers, however, she gasped.

"Wolfie! Your –your muzzle! It's all bruised up!" she yelled. Wolford felt his muzzle and winced; there were still traces of his mouth being trapped beneath the device. He was sure that he would forever wince at the contraptions as Nick does.

"Come on! There's a first aid station near here that I sometimes use," she stated, dragging the wolf behind her with surprising strength. The station was a tiny shed with a red cross stamped on it. Jenna unlocked it, and Wolford had to crouch down in order to fit.

The room was barely four square meters big with only a bed and a first-aid kit on the wall being present. The single, dying lightbulb did little to illuminate the shed. Still, with Jenna, it looked every bit as inviting as the Hopps household, especially since his night vision allowed him to see her whole beauty.

"Sit down, Crane. I don't want it to get infected. Some of it is open for crying out loud! Why did you do it?" Jenna asked with genuine concern in her eyes as she gathered some items from the box.

"Had to get that kit to trust me somehow, didn't I? I could have just called Judy to get him, yes, but I didn't want his parents to wait and suffer any more than they needed to," Wolford sincerely explained. Jenna climbed on the bed beside him, pulling his muzzle down. Wolford's heart instantly skipped a beat as he half-expected a kiss, but she carefully applied antiseptic to his wounds.

Jenna shook her head. "Goodness, do you EVER think about your personal health!?" she scolded, wincing as she continued analyzing Wolford's small wounds. The wolf opened his mouth to answer, but a concerned glare from the bunny closed it right back up.

After a few moments of silence, Jenna finally finished treating Wolford's wounds. However, she didn't release her grip on his muzzle as she sadly stared into his eyes. Wolford could tell that she had something on her mind, and remained quiet.

Finally, Jenna sighed before turning away and letting her paws fall to her sides. "Hey, about how I treated you before. I just – I know that I said that bunnies were very direct in expressing their feelings and gratitude, and I'm sure that you know that I'm into preds, but I'm. . . I'm sorry for how I acted around you. I could see that you were uncomfortable, but I still gave into my – uh – _weirdness_ and teased you," she muttered, her ears folding behind her head. Her voiced trailed off, but Wolford could tell that she was being sincere – yet another side to this wonderful bunny that was new to him.

He couldn't control the large, toothy smile the crept over his muzzle; the fact that Jenna wasn't as immature as he thought was the cherry on top. Bunnies may have been loving and direct in feelings, but it was about time he showed her that wolves didn't fall short either.

With careful paws, Wolford lifted Jenna's muzzle up to his own and kissed her. At first, she squeaked in surprise and her eyes widened, but she didn't resist. The canine smiled against her lips as he felt her relax and even return the kiss. This definitely wasn't her first rodeo.

He had to angle his muzzle in different ways due to hers being so small, but he eventually found the sweet spot where he could kiss her fully. Her foot began uncontrollably thumping against his thigh as Wolford, holding her by her haunches, lifted her up higher so that her face could be level with his. She was so light that he had no trouble holding her in midair.

Wolford's keen, trained ears could distinguish from Jenna's little moans of love that this wasn't just a fetish dream come true for the tall black bunny, but rather true love for the wolf that had done so much for her, her sister, and her town in the small amount of time he had been there.

His huge tail snuck up behind her and wrapped around her like a gentle snake, letting her revel in the thrill of feeling his rough, yet surprisingly fluffy tail. In a surprising feat of strength, she launched herself at the wolf, flattening him against the rough bed despite her being a tenth of his weight.

Her paws soon found his shirt buttons.

Wolford's eyes widened as he realized what the crazy, horny bunny wanted to do.

"No, bad bunny! Not yet!" he scolded in a playful and serious manner as he pulled her lustful paws away from him. Jenna huffed and crossed her arms.

"Wow, way to ruin the mood," she muttered, looking away from him. When she felt the wolf dragging her to his broad chest, however, she got back into the mood. Just because Wolford wouldn't give in to the doe's full desires didn't mean that he wouldn't up the ante.

He pulled her head toward his, angling his muzzle just perfectly before sneakily slipping just the very tip of his canine tongue into her mouth. She gave a tiny gasp before her lapin tongue joined in, grazing the tips of his fangs. Her paws held his giant, fluffy neck in an embrace that he was sure would suffocate him if she wasn't careful.

It had been a daze, a spur of the moment, a dumb, stupid bliss, but Wolford was glad he had given in. Unfortunately, it eventually had to come to an end.

 _"Wolford, come in! Weaselton escaped and is currently performing a 7-21 in the North part of the festival!"_ came Judy's voice through the walkie-talkie. Wolford cursed under his breath while Jenna loudly "mmmmed!" in frustration.

"Can't ignore that, Wolfie," she whispered, getting back down on the bed, still disappointed that their – whatever _this_ had been came to an abrupt end. Lucky for her, Wolford wasn't content with leaving her like that. He had to give her something quick but meaningful. Something that would suit her little fantasies.

 _'Now, what did Nick like to do to Judy again?'_ he pondered as an impish grin soon found itself on his muzzle.

Jenna gasped and blushed deeply as she felt the keen ridges of predatory teeth on the top of her ear. Wolford nibbled once and growled lowly as he hugged her to his chest. Even though it was short and sweet, it was almost too much for the bunny.

"Gotta go, now. You know, Jenna, you could stay here in this nursing station. There's bound to be a few hurt kits around here. Why don't you go ahead and open this place up. You could be as much of a hero like me, hmm?" Wolford suggested, kissing the very spot on her ears that he had just nibbled. Jenna simply nodded as the feeling of fangs on her was still lingering and burning strong.

She couldn't have said something intelligent to save her life.

As Wolford left and closed the door behind him, leaving the nurse to her business, he couldn't help but dreamily smile. He ran in the direction of where he knew Weaselton was, the image of a certain black bunny with a splash of white on her muzzle being his driving force.

Meanwhile, said bunny was busy shaking herself out of her trance, though Wolford's gentle teasing was brightly shining in her mind. Now she was _definitely_ moving to Zootopia, whether she got through med school or not.


	7. The Big Bad Wolf- Part 6

Jenna's first ten minutes of her opening the first aid station consisted of her changing the lightbulb and buying a folding desk and chair from one of the many flea markets around the fair. She had to make this dump look somewhat presentable, right?

While she wasn't exactly a nurse yet, she had her provisional license, a lot of the Bunnyburrow citizens knew her, and she was overjoyed to treat little kits who scraped themselves on rides or fell down. She even went out to buy a bowl of sweets just for them, but her mind wasn't in the moment, even though she was treating them to the best of her ability. All she could think about was the feeling of sharp fangs on her ear and the wolf's lips on hers. It was distracting, to say the least, and more than once Jenna would find herself suddenly finished with a perfect check up, though the only memory she would have would be of grey fur, a tan uniform, and a bewitching, toothy smile.

Of course, the mammal behind those attractive features was pretty great too. Jenna always had an immense respect for the wolf-cop ever since she heard of what he had done to save her sister. The way she first greeted him was her own twisted way of expressing her gratitude; the fact that she was into preds and the fact that he was the most handsome pred she'd ever seen didn't help either. She put on her best smile whenever someone entered the first aid station with some minor cut or bruise and tried to act as naturally as possible, but even so, almost every single patient asked her what she had on her mind. Jenna would give the little white lie of being excited about the fair, and that would be the end of it.

The day went by quickly, but it was still agonizing to wait for it to end and see Wolford again. She chuckled as she realized that she was still slightly angry with him for muzzling himself just to get that kit to trust him. He could have just called Judy on the radio and she'd have arrived in ten minutes tops, but no, he wanted to get the kit to his parents as quickly as possible, even if that meant hurting and humiliating himself in the worst possible way for a predator. She supposed it wasn't that much of a surprise from the wolf who jumped in front of a bullet without a second thought to save one of his colleagues.

It was six o'clock and she had already treated more cuts and bruises than any other first aid station on the fairgrounds. Sure, it wasn't like dealing with a life-threatening situation in Bunnyburrow General, but she was still helping other mammals, which was really what she cared most about. That and going to Zootopia to continue her medical training and spend time with her new boyfriend. And just like that, those heart-pounding thoughts came back with a vengeance.

A knock on the door brought Jenna out of her trance, and she went straight to nurse mode; it had to be another patient. She was surprised when Judy embraced her with her trademark hug the moment the door was opened.

"Hey, sis! Wolford told us you'd be here! Wow, this station looks better than I remember!" Judy commented as she stepped inside, looking at the cheap, second hand furniture Jenna had bought from the beaver who had a stall just a few paces from the station. All of the items actually managed to spice up the room quite a bit.

"Well, you know me, Judes. If I can help with anything, I'll do it!" Jenna chirped.

"That's my sister! Well, we're going home now. Mom's preparing a special dinner. Come on, we'll give you a ride!" said Judy. Jenna thought about this for a minute. The festival was just a couple of hours away from closing and there were other first aid stations. None of the mammals that came through her door had anything that was even remotely life-threatening, but she wanted to stay if it meant helping more kits.

That was before she caught sight of the figure behind Judy. The first thing she noticed was the rural cop uniform; after that, the grey fur. Finally, her emerald eyes rested upon the devilish smirk and the sly wink that came from Officer Wolford. This was a no-brainer.

"Sure!" Jenna chirped, trying her best not to look back at Wolford. She was aware of Judy's keen investigative and deductive skills, and she didn't want to give anything away. _Yet,_ she added in her mind, barely fighting the temptation to grin like a hyena.

"Hey, I'll give her a ride in my own cruiser. Chief Spirit said that he'd bring it round during our patrol. You and Nick go and enjoy some _private time_ ," Crane stated as he winked at the small, grey bunny. He took care not to mention the fact that he wanted his _own_ private time with his _own_ bunny. Judy shot a skeptical glance at her sister, but Jenna waved her off with her genuine, Jenna-ish smile.

"Don't worry, sis. We had a great conversation on the way to the hospital. And I've stopped all that dumb teasing. He's a _really nice_ wolf!" Jenna chuckled, somehow resisting the temptation to lean against the lupine's firm legs and inhale his earthly scent.

Judy shrugged. "Alright. Nick and I _were_ kinda waiting for some alone time. We'll find a nice place just for the two of us. You take care of my sister, Wolford!" Judy chirped, cheerily hopping out of the shed.

"Oh, don't worry, I will," Wolford added as soon as Judy was out of earshot. He shot an impish grin at Jenna as they made their way to their own cruiser.

Wolford knelt down to her level and hugged her to his fluffy chest once, growling softly as his upper fangs gently traced a fine line along her tiny collarbone. Jenna couldn't control the shiver that ran through her. The most primal parts of her prey brain pulsated with fear and screamed at her to get away from there while her heart and her higher faculties reminded her that Wolfie would never hurt her. Those two elements combined to create a rush of adrenaline and peace that coursed through her, and she _loved_ it!

"Nick and Judy are having a little alone time, so how about we do the same too, hm?" asked Wolford as he kissed her in between the ears. Nick may have been obnoxious and annoying, but goddamn, he had proven to be a great teacher when it came to bunny-romance – even if unwillingly.

The kiss had worked as Jenna's foot immediately began thumping against the earth, and she could only nod in response. Wolford straightened as he looked around to make sure no one had seen them before setting off with the bunny at his side. As his height difference would be uncomfortable for the two of them and because rumors spread like wildfire in small towns, Wolford kept from holding Jenna's paw for the time being.

Still, he looked down at her, staring into her emerald orbs and feeling overwhelmed by her lapin beauty. While her gaze of genuine attraction seemed to entrance the wolf, Jenna was taken aback by the wolf's golden gaze. The light grey of his fur was mesmerizing, and she couldn't help but imagine how snow-white his chest and stomach could be. Each of them drank in the other's gazes, and the entire fair disappeared from reality for them.

There weren't that many mammals around now. Wolford could easily kneel down and resume their interrupted make-out session. Or he could give her another nip on her ears, making her melt like a scoop of ice cream in his paws. Or he could have pick her up as easily as he could pick up a pen, bringing her face to his for a kiss –

"Hey, Sergeant Wolford! And Jenna Hopps! Nice to see you both!" came a deep yet soothing voice from above. It was Chief Troy Spirit, the gold-coloured stallion towering over the wolf and bunny, his well-polished badge and many stripes gleaming in the dying sunlight.

"Chief! Good to see you here! I was just escorting her home!" said Wolford, cracking a genuine smile at the middle-aged horse and giving him a salute.

"Crane Wolford, you'll be pleased to know that after you and Officers Hopps and Wilde arrested Duke Weaselton earlier today, he was transferred to Zootopia. He won't be getting out now," the horse claimed proudly.

"That's great," Wolford mumbled, but he knew that Weaselton wouldn't get more than six months for what he had done and then return to being the scourge of every beat cop in his vicinity. He frickin hated the guy.

"Officer Hopps told me about your 'exploits' today. You went above and beyond to help the community. You muzzled yourself to make a kit trust you?" asked Spirit, awe and admiration written all over his face.

Wolford merely shrugged.

"You know, I ought to penalize you right now for misuse of police equipment!" scolded the horse playfully, laughing all the way.

"But really, Officer. Twenty-five years on the force, and this is the first time I've seen someone this dedicated to helping the community on such a level. I'll write my report to Chief Bogo in such a manner that he'll be practically forced to give you an extra stripe!" the horse proclaimed proudly. Jenna looked up at the wolf in awe and then at the stallion in gratitude, her green eyes twinkling.

"And I can't forget everything that you've done for my guys, Jenna. Stitching them back up like nobody's business!" Spirit exclaimed with a broad smile. "Really, you two are a match made in heaven! I won't take any more of your time, so go be alone you two!" As if on cue, Wolford's and Jenna's eyes widened as a deep blush bloomed over their cheeks.. The wolf opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off.

"Come on, Sergeant. The way you two kept close the entire time you walked, the way you stared at one another, the way Nurse Hopps' eyes practically shone with joy when I announced your eventual promotion," Spirit listed off, the smile still evident on his face. He chuckled. "Well, looks like the famous rabbit seduction has won you over, Crane!"

"Hey come on, stop the long faces, both of you! I'm actually really glad for you two! Heck, I had figured out that Hopps and Wilde have been dating for months now! I've been too long on this job to miss such obvious details!" the horse claimed proudly, his shiny white grin widening upon seeing the baffled faces of the lupine and lapin.

"Heh. Kids and romance," the stallion mumbled under his breath before turning back to the two mammals. "Well, Sergeant, since I'm sure that Jenna has made the first move, and yes, nurse, I am quite aware of your _attraction_ to traditionally predatory animals," the tall horse began, flashing a smile at the already blushing bunny. Wolford was sure that if the Chief would continue like this, Jenna's ears would catch on fire. "I won't bother you anymore. Take care of her, Wolfie!"

"Hey, that's _my_ nickname for him! No one else can call him that!" Jenna snapped quite ferociously, but Wolford could tell that it was only playfully so.

"You wanna call me Wolfie? Well, 'Carrots' is already taken by that damn fox, so I'll have to think long and hard about a good one for you!" the wolf said, playfully flicking Jenna's ears like Nick would do many times with his own bunny girlfriend. The stallion smiled warmly as he glanced at the irregular couple's playful banter. He'd really have to watch his blood sugar for the next 24 hours.

"Hey, enough with the sweetness! There's already enough sugar on sale around here; you keep doing this in public and I'll have to hand out insulin shots!" declared the stallion, causing the wolf and the bunny to laugh out loud together.

"Well, best of luck! Officer, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Dismissed!" Spirit exclaimed in a suddenly official manner, giving a salute that Wolford reciprocated. Wolford looked down on Jenna, giving her a purposefully teeth-filled grin. He could see his squad car, which had been brought several hours before, just a few hundred yards away. There were only a few mammals left, and they were all distracted by different activities. He may be able to get away with what he had planned.

He easily picked Jenna up by the back of her shirt and threw her over his shoulder, barely even feeling her weight. The bunny squeaked in surprise as she was suddenly hauled up five and a half feet off of the ground. She thought to protest and maybe even slap the wolf, but the feeling of his neck fur pressed against her cheek and his paw holding and gently caressing her back quickly soothed her ire; the feeling was beyond mesmerizing. So, instead, Jenna settled with melting into Wolford's strange embrace, burying her face into his neck fur. It all came to an abrupt and disappointing end when he gingerly opened the squad car door and placed her on the passenger seat before adjusting it so that she was comfortable and could buckle her seatbelt. However, he made sure to sneak in a kiss on the lips, which Jenna was quick to reciprocate.

"So where to, Nurse Hopps?" Wolford asked as he got in and buckled his own seatbelt, gently brushing her ears with just the tips of his claws once again. Her response was immediate as she turned around with the same dopey smile on her face.

"So you're a city-slicker, huh? Never been out?" she asked.

"Nope. Well, I've been to some neighbouring towns a couple of times, but other than that, I've never been out of the city, let alone the countryside. I always just thought that Zootopia's different ecosystems were enough for me to see everything. I see now that I was wrong," Wolford stated, staring in awe at the golden wheat fields bathed in the dying amber light and breathing in the fresh country air.

"Well, in _that_ case, first go into town. I have to pick something up," Jenna ordered. The festival was quite close to the more commercial part of Bunnyburrow, so the drive was short, even though Wolford had to officially end his shift via the radio first. Jenna had him park the cruiser in front of a convenience store whose front sign was missing a few lightbulbs.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," the bunny stated as she hopped out of the car and rushed into the store. Before Wolford even had time to angle his head to better see her head inside, she was back with a shopping bag in her paw. The wolf blinked in amazement at her.

"I'm a quick shopper," Jenna chirped, smiling up at her new boyfriend's amazed smile. After a few moments, Wolford merely shrugged, having long since given up on trying to understand bunnies. Once back in the car and buckled up, Jenna began to give him directions in a similar manner to those talking GPSs that were programmed into almost every ZPD cruiser. Though, Wolford had to admit, Jenna was _much_ nicer to listen to. The bunny eventually had him pull off onto a dirt road, which began to eat at the lupine's curiosity. "Where are you taking me?" he asked playfully.

"Well, if you've never been out of town, I reckon you've never even sat around a bonfire before," Jenna purred, slyly smiling at the wolf's confused expression. It was then that Wolford finally caught a glimpse of what she had bought from the store. In the plastic bag was some pre-chopped wood, accelerator fuel, a lighter ,and a bag of. . . marshmallows they were called?

Jenna hopped out of the car and gracefully landed on the ground. Wolford followed her as she entered the forest, and they almost immediately found a clearing. This clearly wasn't the first time Jenna had been here. Taking a good look around, Wolford had to admit that it was beautiful.

The untouched forest proudly stood just a few miles away from the small town. Wolford's night vision allowed him to see that the foliage stretched on for about a mile in every direction. While the expanse wasn't that big, it was more than enough for a little escapade. The stars and the moon once again stood watch over them, the sky having a blue-purple hue that Wolford had never seen in the big city.

The moonlight perfectly illuminated Jenna's face, her small, satisfied smile evident among her other, stunning features. The moon demanded a howl from him once more. The grass tickled the pads on his hindpaws. The moon and the stars illuminated the forest. The trees extended into a darkness that seemed endless. It all triggered something inside the wolf cop – something primal and ancient, yet wonderful. He felt the same way when he had first gotten out of the Hopps' house and went for a quick getaway on the nearby hills.

He felt like a wolf, and his prey was just standing there, all too happy to let him take her.

Jenna wrestled with the tough plastic on the chopped firewood pack for two seconds before the wolf gingerly took the package away from her and easily ripped it open with his claws. Wolford enjoying the bunny's awed expression as a result of his help. They picked out a spot where there was less grass and began setting up the firewood. Some dry twigs were added to the small lumber pyramid before the entire thing was doused with the accelerator fuel. The entire time this was happening, Wolford carefully observed Jenna as to remember all the steps for his next campfire.

Finally, the bunny lit the lumber pyramid with the lighter and then set about collecting some reasonably sized twigs for the marshmallows. The lupine glanced down at the white treats. They seemed awfully small, but then again, he was a wolf, and these were bunny-sized. He retrieved the bag, ripped it open, and tossed a few into his mouth. To be honest, he wasn't really surprised with the taste or texture; in fact, he had almost no reaction at all to his first marshmallow. They were somewhat soft and creamy, but nothing to write home about.

However, as Wolford went to grab another handful, he learned he had made a _huge_ mistake. An extremely irate Jenna lunged at him and swung her fist at his ribs. She didn't have a whole lot of power, but with her paw being so small, she was able to hit the flesh between his ribs, causing Wolford to grunt as the air was knocked out of him.

"You don't EVER eat an uncooked marshmallow! Blasphemy!" the bunny snarled, a look of pure murder on her face. The large wolf gulped and backed off involuntarily – the only time he had seen a rabbit like this was whenever Nick called Judy "cute". It was far more terrifying than it had any right to be.

"You _roast_ them first!" Jenna yelled, catching the wolf's attention again. She angrily stabbed two of the white, puffy treats on twigs and handed one to Wolford. Calming down slightly, she explained to him that he wanted to get all of the outer edge a nice, crispy brown, so he would have to be patient and keep the marshmallow above the fire.

"Don't get too close, just let it roast a few inches above the flames," Jenna added, guiding Wolford's massive paw with her tiny white one. A warm, fuzzy sensation blossomed from the point of contact, sending a pleasant shiver down Wolford's spine as the marshmallows cooked. It took a few moments, but they were eventually ready for consumption.

"Now try it. See if you'd ever go back to the raw ones," Jenna challenged with a devilish smile. Wolford took the now-hot treat off his stick and quickly studied it before it was tossed into his maw. Wolford closed his lips, tongue, and teeth around what could only be described as heaven.

Sweet, gooey, creamy, hot, _heaven_.

"Sweet crickets," he moaned, revealing his fangs and the gooey treat stuck to them. Jenna avidly watched the spectacle of Wolford trying to get the treat out from between his teeth for a few seconds before bringing herself out of her daze.

"I'd bet it's even sweeter than that," she joked as she sat on his lap, resting her head against his torso. It was firm from his extensive physical training, but also soft and inviting thanks to his fur, which, she discovered, she could feel from under his uniform. Jenna reached to stroke the fur under his jaw – even when sitting down, Wolford was much taller than the bunny. His fur felt soft, yet sufficiently rough for a male. Wolford responded in kind by stroking the soft fur on the back of Jenna's head, hugging her closer to his chest as he gently caressed her ears with his claw. This sent her over the edge.

She still didn't want to _do it_ with him – at least not here – but she had to feel more of him.

"Hey, what did we talk about? Not yet!" Wolford nervously exclaimed as the bunny began to reach for his buttons.

Jenna groaned "I just want to feel your fur! Stop being so damned sensitive!" she barked. It was then that she noticed Wolford's sad gleam in his eyes.

"If you wish," the wolf sighed, first removing his tie and then unbuttoning his collar. Jenna already climbed up on his lap, her paws rushing to feel his exposed chest fur. As she had expected, it was a silver grey colour, and it was _so_ _soft. As h_ er paws continued moving across his toned torso, she revelled in how deep his layers of fur were. He began to reciprocate the act, easily getting her to melt against him. However, it was evident that he was still tense as they continued.

Jenna understood the reason as soon as she felt a foreign, jagged shape on Wolford's otherwise fluffy chest. Her trained paws instantly recognized it, but she couldn't believe it for a second. Wolford removed his shirt completely, eyes downcast. On the left side of his chest was a clear, jagged scar, still red from just how deep it had been. Even the stitches were noticeable. Jenna knew that a wound like that must have nearly killed him.

"The Tiger Triads love their knives," Wolford tried saying with a half-smile, but the signs were there: his voice wavered ever so slightly, his eyes remained downcast, and his voice was no more than a whisper. He was trying to hide his emotional side from Jenna and slowly failing. She went back to his side, climbing on his thigh and tracing the scar with her paw. He winced as she did this, though it was more from the pain of the memory than anything physical. Dark flashes of suppressed terror began to fill Wolford's mind, and his body began to shiver as a result. Jenna hugged his frame as tightly as she could without full-on constricting him, allowing her warmth to comfort him.

Wolford only became aware of how much he had allowed himself to fall into the memory when Jenna stood on her toes and brushed away a rogue tear. He looked down at her huge, compassionate green eyes as he felt her comforting touch. She rushed to him when she saw him in pain without so much as a second thought, being there for him as a true friend and lover. This was yet another side to this wonderful bunny that he was glad she hadn't left hidden.

It was then that he figured he shouldn't keep things hidden from his bunny, either.

"You know, going through all that training, setting a stellar arrest record, and receiving a stripe within a year made me think I was invincible. Then, during a routine call, some punk with a dagger beats the crap out of me before my partner saves my tail. I found out I wasn't as tough as I thought," Wolford admitted, hugging Jenna like a teddy bear and kissing her in between the ears.

"I wanted to quit. I had nightmares, had trouble walking, spent a month in the hospital with a huge chest wound and three broken ribs. I felt like a pushover. Chief Bogo talked me out of it, though. Told me about his own experience. He explained just how different a mindset he had, where he was afraid of this kind of thing happening. When it did, he realized it wasn't so bad – nothing to be afraid of. So, he chewed me out, set me on the right path, and smacked me upside the head for good measure. From then on, it's just a bad dream that you learn to live with," Wolford stated. Jenna said nothing as her paws drew lazy circles in the fur on the back of his neck to comfort him.

"It's nothing, you know. Everyone from the precinct gets a scar eventually. Heck, even Clawhauser has one on his shoulder from a response to a bar brawl back when he was a hundred pounds lighter," Wolford lightly chuckled, his mood beginning to rise as Jenna continued to pet him.

"Well, girls love battle scars," she teased, causing the wolf to bark out a laugh. She buried her head into the fuzz, rubbing her cheeks into the deep layers of silver-coloured fur as Wolford gently brushed her tiny frame with his huge paws. Jenna could have just fallen asleep right there, in his embrace, feeling the soft fur that was only briefly interrupted by the scar.

However, there was the one thing that kept nagging at her. The one thing she had been thinking about _all damn day._

"You know, I love it when you snuggle me like this, I really do, Wolfie, but I was hoping you'd continue what you started in the shed?" Jenna asked, looking up at her wolf with a predatory grin that dwarfed all of her previous ones. Wolford looked down at her and caressed her small frame with a gentle claw, causing her to lean into his embrace as she stood on his thigh. As he leaned closer to her ears, Jenna couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. His hot breath on her fur was almost too much to bare.

Keen ridges on the top of her ear soon followed. However, Wolford wasn't content with just leaving it at that. He had wanted to howl ever since Jenna had led him to this wonderful place. She must know the forest like the back of her paw – if the ease with which she got here was anything to go by – which would make what he was planning all the more exciting.

The whole environment seemed to feed his primal desires, reminding him just what it meant to be a _wolf_. The purple sky filled with stars helped the moon illuminate the forest below. The foliage gently danced to the rhythm of the cool breeze, creating a beautiful tune. The feeling of a bit of bunny in his maw, and the happy reactions that resulted from the act – all of it was powerful, to say the least. Wolford was sure that Jenna was feeling it to, though maybe on a strong a level.

He stopped gently chewing on Jenna's ear for a minute and pulled away, much to the bunny's disappointment. As Jenna huffed and tried to pull him back, Wolford approached her ear once again, but this time, he whispered into it.

"Run, run, run, little bunny. Run before the wolf catches you. Run into the woods," he gently snarled, his golden eyes narrowing into slits as he stared into Jenna's emerald ones. The black bunny gasped half in shock and half in excitement as she got off his thigh; she could tell what his plan was just by the playful gleam in his eyes, and she loved it. Wolford dropped to all fours as he fixed his gaze onto his bunny and snarled loudly. However, he couldn't suppress the toothy grin that clearly betrayed his "savage" act.

He pointed his muzzle at the moon and began to howl. While her fear-filled, prey instincts kicked in and threatened to take full control, Jenna's rational mind easily kept the balance with the reassurance that Wolford was not going to harm her in any way. This conflict of emotions culminated into a lustful adrenaline that viciously coursed through her veins as she watched Wolford howl before locking his predatory gaze onto her. With the added growling and snarling, Jenna was impressed with her boyfriend's acting capabilities. _He must make for an incredible undercover cop,_ she thought before giggling uncontrollably and running into the forest. _This would make this all the more exciting_.

Wolford gave the bunny a thirty-second head start before he chased off after her on all fours. Despite being bare-chested, his fur did an amazing job of keeping the cold at bay, further pulling his mind down into the primal spiral. He sniffed the air for Jenna. He quickly caught her scent, mixed with her _excitement_ _, which_ would make finding her all the easier. Wolford ran off after her scent, listening to the tiny part in his brain that wanted him to capture his prey. He felt a pleasure and fulfilment like no other as he ran on all fours after the scent of bunny with the moon as his guide.

* * *

Jenna could barely contain her excitement as she hopped over and ducked under branches, her long legs and years of fitness finally coming in handy. Her keen hearing could pick up leaves crunching beneath his rapid paws, and she swore she heard him howl once more. She considered stopping and waiting for him to take her, but she decided that it wouldn't be fun to make it easy for him. So, she kept on running.

Then she got an idea. He had to follow her by scent, which meant that he could be diverted. Though, the thought of seeing him in action, sniffing the ground and air to follow her – Jenna had to quickly push aside these thoughts so that she could actually act upon her plan. She removed her green blouse and threw it up on a tree. After that, she ran off in the opposite direction.

"Follow that, Wolfie," she mused to herself as she continued running.

* * *

Wolford continued moving at a moderate pace through the forest. While he had never been in such a pristine, _true_ environment in all of his life, everything about this situation felt _right_ to Wolford. The grass beneath his paws, the twigs scraping his hide, the crickets and owls singing as he was following the bunny's scent – it felt as if he were following in the footsteps of his ancestors, if his ancestors were pretending to do this for the bunny they loved, that is. His night vision helped him rush through the forest, though Wolford came to a sudden stop when his nose caught something odd.

There were two separate scents of his bunny in two different directions. He immediately realized what Jenna had done.

"Clever bunny," he whispered, his smirk growing. During his career, he had had multiple cases in which criminals had tried to escape his scent by tossing some of their clothes in one direction while they took off in the opposite one. They had all been caught by him later of course, and Jenna would hopefully be no exception. He sniffed the two trails attentively. They were both equally powerful, but there was one thing he was looking for: the scent of adrenaline and, in Jenna's case, a bit of _excitement_ as well.

The wolf smiled as he identified the bunny's inability to contain herself. He took off leftwards on all fours, the increasing scent of her and her excitement confirming to him that he was on the right trail. Wolford slowed down after a while, knowing that Jenna's keen hearing would probably compromise him if he wasn't careful. Even so, the lupine was surprised at just how silently he was able to move, the pads of his paws masking his movement.

He continued sneaking, knowing that she had stopped. After advancing stealthily behind trees and bushes, Wolford saw her: a shirtless black doe with the her white muzzle and green eyes seemingly glowing in the moonlight. He saw now that her underbelly was also snow-white, standing out from her black fur. Her long, lean frame was so much more evident and curvy when she was only in her dark skinny jeans.

She was beautiful – the most beautiful bunny he had ever laid eyes upon. Wolford realized that he had wasted about two minutes just staring at her without even bothering to breathe, and he had to fight with all his might not to loudly gasp for air.

Now was time to pounce. She was still facing away from him, just staring at the sky, resting her feet from her run, most likely. _Time to change that_ , he thought as he let his instincts take over. Wolford let out a snarl as he jumped out from his hiding spot. The _cute_ squeal of surprise and joy, added with the look on her face, were priceless. The huge wolf pounced on the tiny bunny, carefully angling his body so that he didn't harm her, yet pinned her completely.

Wolford wasted no time and began licking her entire body from head to toe.

"What have we here, huh? A nice, cute, defenseless bunny," he teased in a deep, sly tone as he also began nuzzling her stomach and sniffing her simultaneously. This resulted in her laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop! Stop! That tickles!" Jenna demanded, futilely fighting against the giant muzzle that continued to pepper her entire body with nuzzles, kisses, and licks.

"Can't do that, cute bunny. You see, I didn't go through the entire forest following your scent just to see your amazing body, though that's satisfying in its own right. Besides, that marshmallow wasn't enough to satisfy my hunger," Wolford cooed, letting only the tips of his canines tease her ear. He heard her gasp and could feel her tiny bunny heart beating like crazy against his muzzle and upper chest. The feeling of her ridiculously soft fur against his thick pelt felt like _heaven._ _H_ er small frame trapped beneath him, her paws breaking free and tugging at the fur beneath his soft ears while scratching his sweet spot – all of it was too much to take in.

"Stop teasing me. Do it," Jenna whispered with a grin. Not needed to be told twice, Wolford dipped his muzzle closer to hers. He began with a long, passionate kiss. She moaned as his long tongue had no trouble in dominating hers, yet being a bunny, she still had some tricks up her sleeve and surprised him a couple of times.

After they had both pulled away for breath, the predator quickly went for her ears, tugging and chewing just a little bit harsher than he had before. Her feet began thumping despite them being trapped, and her little squeaks of love and her kissing his lower jaw whenever she got the chance made the wolf realize just how much he wanted to be her mate. There was something decadent, primal, carnal, and yet incredible and delightful in holding a piece of her in his mouth. He moved down toward her bare shoulders, trying them first with a quick nip before his eyes searched for any sign of pain on the bunny's face. Her little gasp of surprise was delightful to listen to, making him give another quick, gentle nip.

"You okay, Jenna?" he asked, pulling away as soon as he saw her eyes squeeze shut. Jenna looked up at him, disappointed and annoyed.

"Look, if you feel any kind of pain, please tell me. I don't want to hurt you and, well, my teeth can cut rope easily, I don't think- OOPHF!" he gasped as he felt the air get knocked out of him. Jenna had freed one of her powerful legs and kicked him in the stomach. She then grabbed him by his chest fur and pulled him toward her.

"Listen, you dumb mutt, I am perfectly fine! If you're still worried about my well-being, remember that _I'M THE NURSE HERE!_ I think I can tell if and when I'm hurt! Now keep biting me!" she snarled in his face. Wolford gulped in spite of himself. Jenna was _pissed,_ _so it was_ best to do what she said. Nick's constant bruises were a testament of what _not_ to do with your bunny lover, including getting her mad.

"Okay," he whispered as he bent down again. He squeezed his jaw around her shoulder a tad bit harder, his tongue joining in.

The effect was immediate as Jenna moaned in delight. "Don't stop or I'll kick your fluffy tail!" she snarled, though there was more playfulness in her tone.

"Yes ma'am!" Wolford replied jokingly, immediately resuming his chewing her collarbone as his claws gently raked her bare, slim torso. She was literally in his jaws, but she still was in charge. If that didn't say something about her personality, Wolford didn't know what did.

Wolford revelled in just how pleased she looked – eyes squeezed shut, and the occasional squeak of pleasure. He decided it was time to _really_ up the ante. When he pulled away – much to Jenna's annoyance – she had her foot at the ready to kick some more sense into him.

"Alright, Jen, whatever you do, don't move," Wolford ordered, stroking her ears. The bunny gasped as she felt two rows of teeth gently close around her neck. Did he have bunny lovers before or something? This was too perfect! His tongue moved through the slit between his teeth, flicking her neck. She grabbed his ears in response as there was little else she could do and began to ruffled the fur between them, much to Wolford's delight.

"You are one delicious rabbit, Miss Hopps," the wolf teased, his hot breath flowing past her face and twitching nose. Jenna couldn't take it anymore, and as soon as he pulled away for breath, she jumped up and caught his snout. As she hung from his head, she peppered his muzzle with kisses before ending with one long, drawn-out kiss. After nearly a minute, they had both pulled away for breath. Wolford hugged her to his chest, giving her the perfect place to lay her head: in the crook of his furry neck.

"Wolfie, I love you," Jenna happily mumbled, nuzzling his bare fur. Even though this was obvious from how she had treated him, her sincere claim made Wolford's heart skip a beat.

With a gentle paw, Wolford lifted her head up so that he could once again see those two emerald oases that were now glistening. Boy was he glad that he had night vision that let him see every single detail of her beauty.

"Love you too, Country Bunny," he replied, brushing her ears. The glistening eyes soon became silent, spilled tears as Jenna gazed into the wolf's golden orbs. Frogs and crickets sang a duet as old as time itself, intensifying the couple's love for each other, yet it all felt new to them. They had bonded in the most idyllic of places – the most ancient, primal, and wonderful place imaginable.

Wolf and Rabbit. Predator and Prey. Mates.

All this and a thousand other thoughts raced through both of their heads. However, one in particular was dominant in Wolford's head, and Jenna soon noticed the lupine's growing mischievous grin.

"What's going on?" she asked. Wolford responded by holding her closer.

"Just relax. You'll see," he whispered.

She did see as she found herself turned around and a pair of strong, yet gentle jaws clamped around her midsection. She yelped in surprise, and her fearful instincts desperately begged to be listened to. They were soon defeated by pure love and pleasure as Wolford held her just like one of his ancestors would have held their kill.

He held her full weight with one paw until he found the perfect safe angle and let go. Jenna was being held in midair by nothing but his jaws. This was too perfect! She managed to raise her head enough to kiss his wet nose, causing the wolf to chuckle from his throat. Jenna then turned her head to the single golden eye that she could see; it held an affectionate gleam which brought a bigger smile to the bunny's face. She noticed him retrieving his phone.

She laughed out loud as she realized what he wanted to do. Using her fingers to make the peace sign at the camera as he took the selfie, Jenna smiled at the camera as Wolford snapped the picture. The shutter sound going off was just the pleasant reminder that their first date was now immortalized in the best way.

However, something began to feel wrong to Wolford. First off, he remembered that his phone made a series of three beeps when it took a picture, _not_ a shutter sound. Secondly, that sound had sounded like it had come from somewhere else, but there couldn't be anyone else here. Could there?

Wolford froze as he smelled someone else nearby. He had been so deeply enamoured by having fun with Jenna that he had ignored every scent other than hers. The wolf cop slowly turned on his heels, his prey still in his jaws.

Nicholas Wilde was standing in a bush, his phone pointed at them and his usual sly grin replaced with one of pure, unaltered evil.

Wolford's jaw dropped.

Unfortunately, this meant that Jenna also fell down at his feet, grunting from the sudden fall.

"Hey, lovebirds! Where are your shirts?" the fox laughed out loud. That was soon joined bya smaller, _cuter_ laugh by his side. Sure enough, Judy was there as well. Jenna didn't even bother getting up after she saw her sister and her partner. They were both too busy emitting so much heat from their cheeks and ears that they could have probably started another campfire. Nick and Judy continued to stand there and laugh, both of them still clad in their BPD uniforms and broadly smiling at the couple.

"How long have you been watching us?" Wolford managed to ask eventually.

"Quite some time! Really, Wolford, that was some fine pred-prey play! I'd better take notes!" Nick teased, grinning widely.

"We both knew something was up when you avoided our questions about Jenna. Then, when later you smelled like her perfume and didn't arrive home earlier, we got even more suspicious. Finally, when we tapped into the GPS tracker in the cruiser and found you here, you two being in a relationship was beyond doubt. Really, _Wolfie,_ you should know that both of us are smart enough to figure it out," Judy stated, enjoying Wolford's deepening red hue as she used Jenna's nickname for him.

After few moments of letting the two wallow in their embarrassment, Judy decided that they had finally had enough teasing. "Hey, stop it, you two! We're really glad that you both found each other!" she declared, approaching her sister and her new boyfriend. They both brightened up as she did this – Jenna gave her sister a very tight, heartfelt hug, though Judy seemed uncomfortable for some reason.

"Um, Jenna, thanks, but you're covered in Wolford's, um, drool," the bunny cop commented, trying to hide her disgust. Nick beginning to laugh uncontrollably, leaning on a tree in order not to roll around in the grass. It was hard, though, as the sight of the now-soaked Judy was almost too much to bear.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all sitting around the campfire. Wolford and Jenna had put their shirts back on and were now sitting together – Jenna was huddled in the wolf's lap as Wolford protectively wrapped his arms around her. Nick and Judy were in a similar situation on the other side of the campfire.

"Life in Zootopia is going to be so awesome," Jenna breathed out, nuzzling her face into Wolford's paw.

"Right, sis! Just you, me, and our toothy boyfriends!" Judy laughed, covering herself with Nick's tail which prompted the vulpine to kiss the top of her ears.

"Well, it's good to know we don't have to keep it a secret," sighed Wolford, stroking Jenna's slender frame with the tip of his claws.

"Well, yeah, but don't think I won't post what I recorded on Furbook if you try to act like a smartass around me. I'm the snarky one!" announced Nick, causing Wolford's eyes widen with shock.

"Yeah, no more Mr. Big Bad Wolf taking over my throne of joke-master as long as I–, hey what are you doing!?" Nick asked as Judy snatched his phone out of his paw, following up with a firm punch in the fox's stomach.

She quickly went to his gallery and deleted his latest videos and pictures of the wolf-bunny couple.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you will _not_ ridicule our closest friend on the force for dating my sister! I will personally kick your tail in sparring three times a day if you give them _anything_ _that isn't_ encouragement!" she snarled as she grabbed Nick by the hem of his shirt and pulled him down, causing the sly fox to nervously gulp. Wolford laughed at his friend's predicament and picked Jenna up for a deep kiss as Nick fumbled for apologies in front of the overly-protective Judy.

 _Things would only get better from here,_ Wolford thought.

* * *

The next few days were _heaven._ Patrolling the Carrot Festival and Bunnyburrow was easy enough, and Wolford soon knew both areas like the back of his paw. The locals acquainted him and his fellow pred-cops – very rarely did he receive anything but a thumbs up and a benevolent smile from the bunnies.

He noticed with satisfaction that as the days went by, the Bunnyburrow Beacon was less and less prominent at the newspaper kiosks; a paper called The Tri-Burrow Journal was taking its place. In fact, Wolford had the pleasure of seeing the Journal sitting proudly at the front of the kiosk with the title "Beacon Nearly Bankrupt!?" as the headline. He was so satisfied with seeing the headline, in fact, that he bought the paper just so he could trim out the headline with his claw. He decided he would hang it in his room alongside his medals and his ZPD and gaming posters.

However, none of this compared to going away each night with his bunny to the same idyllic forest to enjoy the most primal pleasures that nature allowed, acting as if they lived thousands of years ago with the added exception of roasting marshmallows and nuzzling each other by the fire, of course. Nick and Judy sometimes joined them, and the four mammals would curl up around each other as Wolford dazzled Jenna with his police stories and Jenna would dazzle Wolford with her Bunnyburrow General stories.

The days kept flying by until Wolford woke one morning and realized that it was his last day in Bunnyburrow. Nevertheless, he got to work on the last day of the Festival, greeting the many stall attendants as he did so and helping some of the rabbits put up their stalls. This day, like the others, passed by in a flash, and all Wolfard could think about was getting to the Hopps' farmstead. He first had to stop at the police station to hand over all of his BPD equipment. This, combined with having to pack for tomorrow morning meant he didn't have any time to hang out with Jenna at the forest.

Upon arriving at the farm, he went inside to search for his comrades, and especially, Jenna.

"Are you sure about this, Judy? This could go horribly wrong! You're going to be the first in your family to openly admit that you're dating a non-rabbit, and a _fox_ no less!" the wolf heard Nick arguing in the living room with Judy.

"Nick, calm down! My parents like you! I'm tired of changing the subject whenever my parents ask me if I have a boyfriend; I'm tired of us having to hide our love for each other! Trust me, my parents will think of you as part of the family. They already do," she reassured the fox, cupping his shaking paws in her own tiny ones.

"But, what if this doesn't go alright? They've always talked about how you'll be a great bunny mother, and I can't give you that! I'm taking away the one thing that makes your kind special!" Nick choked, overtaken by anxiety. Judy sat him down on a couch and scratched him behind the ear in the way all canines were comforted by.

"It's alright. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you than have kids with some buck I'll never love," she confessed.

"Besides, Nick, you don't have to be alone," came a voice from behind Wolford. Jenna had come up to Wolford's side. "After all, it's only fair that mom and dad know that you're not the only pred deviant," Jenna added with a wink. Wolford felt his chest constrict at this, but he quickly got over himself.. He had to confess as well, for the sake of his friends. He loved Jenna, and it was about time the Hopps family knew. His investigator mind set to work on thinking what Judy's parent's reaction would most likely be.

They were no longer specist in the slightest – that was obvious enough. They had treated him with kindness and even understood and respected his natural instincts when he needed to howl. There was no hint of anxiety or fear when they talked to him, and he had spent a couple of pleasant late nights chatting with Stu about different topics over a bottle of carrot whiskey.

But then again, he didn't know their stance on interspecies relations, mainly because they hadn't even opened the subject. There weren't that many interspecies couples in Zootopia, and most mammals respected them and even thought that some of them looked cute. But, of course, there were those who said that "it wasn't natural" and did everything they could to degrade them as if predators living in harmony with prey wasn't natural in the first place.

And while the Hopps definitely were one of the more progressive families in the Burrows, they still were country bunnies with very traditional views. However, Wolford quickly concluded that even in the worst case scenario, it wouldn't end on a sour note. Maybe a little bit of disappointment, but Bonnie and Stu obviously loved Judy and they liked Nick well enough. The same thing was applicable to him and Jenna.

Before he even had time to think more on this, Wolford heard the front door swinging open, signalling Bonnie and Stu's arrival.

"That's it, I'm going to bed, goodnight everyone!" Nick suddenly and nervously declared as he ran for the stairs, only to be caught by the tail as Judy threw him back into the room. Wolford could actually hear Nick's rapid heartbeat and even smell his fear.

"Now that's what I call a proper Festival! This was in the top ten, maybe even top five, best that I've ever been to!" Stu exclaimed, entering the living room and dusting his paws together.

"And Jenna, Judy, Nick, Officer Wolford – you made sure it was safe! For that I thank you! Especially you, Officer Wolford, for going above and beyond in trusting even the more specist of our residents! So congratulations!" continued Stu as if he were holding a little speech. In the meantime, Bonnie and the many kits that had accompanied their parents to the festival entered the huge living room.

"Mom, Dad," Judy began, her voice faintly wavering. "Nick and I decided that it's about time we told you about something," the bunny took a deep breath.

"Uhm, excuse me, _you_ decided to tell them, not me," Nick dryly stated, earning him an elbow in the ribs. Bonnie and Stu began looking nervous themselves, and Wolford decided to sit down in order to calm his own nerves. Jenna sat down right next to the huge wolf, silently squeezing his forearm as much as her tiny paws wer capable of.

"Well, we've been keeping you in the dark for a while now. You've shown Nick great love, understanding, friendship and acceptance. And you've even made Crane feel at home here in the short week he's been here. And for that I thank you. Though, it makes me feel all the guiltier that I didn't trust you enough to tell you guys this right off the bat, and – I'm still – I don't know, I hope it's just a subconscious thing," Judy stammered, trying her very best to keep a straight face, but she had already turned away from her parents and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Bonnie and Stu shifted uncomfortably on the couch, looking concerned for their emotional daughter.

"Judith, know that no matter what it is you want to say, we won't judge you. You are our daughter; you opened our eyes, changed your city and our own. Nothing will ever change that," Bonnie stated reassuringly, smiling kindly at Judy. The bunny cops cracked a little smile and took another deep breath.

"You see, Nick has always been my best friend. He's saved my life more times than I can remember, just like I have his. He has always been someone I could laugh with; someone I could share my innermost thoughts with; someone I could always rely to be a shoulder to cry on; someone I would always be sure would pick me up whenever I was down; someone. . ." she choked a sob as Nick stood behind her and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"… I love…" Judy finished, looking away from her parents and squeezing her eyes shut. Whatever shocked gasp her parents had voiced went unheard as the dozens of kits around gasped in surprise and glee and instantly began whispering among each other.

"It's gonna be our turn soon," Jenna whispered. Wolford's heart was beating so hard that he was sure all of the rabbits in the room heard it. He'd have preferred to explain that he was the werewolf on the front page to them a hundred times over this.

"Nick, do you love Judy?"

"Are you gonna get married?"

"Awww! But _I_ wanted Nick to be _my_ boyfriend!" and many other incomprehensible lines from all the little buns present could be heard as they all began cheering. Wolford couldn't help bet smile at the joy and happiness with which the younger generation were taking the news. He looked down at Jenna and could see that they both were hoping that Bonnie and Stu were just as accepting.

"We're dating. And we're serious about it," Judy stated firmly.

She had expected many different outcomes.

She had expected dead silence, blank, disappointed looks, stutters of disbelief; she had expected her father to jump up screaming as he scrambled for his long-forgotten fox-repellent. She had even mentally steeled herself for the scenario of a huge argument breaking out that resulted in Nick and her getting kicked out of the house, as unlikely as that would have been.

What she _hadn't_ expected was a sigh of relief from both of her parents.

"Oh thank goodness, it's just dating," her mother declared with relief. Judy shot perplexed glances at her parents. "We thought for a minute that you were going to say that you were getting married! Not that it would be a bad thing, but it would be pretty difficult to prepare for a wedding so quickly after the Festival!" Stu casually explained.

Both Nick and Judy's jaws dropped. They had just reacted as if Judy had created all of this hoopla about the weather before revealing that it was just going to be sunny tomorrow. Wolford and Jenna were equally surprised, but definitely not as emotionally shaken.

"Wait – you _knew?_ " Judy asked incredulously. Her parents both snorted as if on cue.

"Honey, we knew ever since you were talking so highly of Nick when you quit your job during the Night Howler crisis. And when you actually introduced him to us at the Gazelle concert, there was no doubt in our minds. We'll admit, at first we didn't know what to think, but as time went on and we saw how much Nick was willing to do for you – for _us_ _,_ we knew he was the best mammal for you. You should have known that we would be accepting, Judith. We treat Nick like one of the family, and now he is" Bonnie stated, tiny tears forming in the corners of her eyes while her daughter was crying openly. Her husband, well now he believed Judy when she said that he was emotional even for a bunny. Judy rushed forward to embrace her mother in a tight hug.

"Thank you! thank you," Judy whispered tearfully. Stu joined almost immediately, making a mess of Bonnie's and Judy's shirts with his uncontrollable tears. Nick approached them slowly, first hugging Judy from behind and planting a kiss on her neck before reaching out to the rest of her family as well.

 _ _His__ family, he corrected himself.

Wolford only realized that he had begun crying when Jenna had climbed up on his thigh, stood on her tiptoes, and brushed away the tears. He immediately looked down at the black bunny, who had obviously also spilled a few tears of her own.

He loved her. He hadn't even said it, but the twinkle in her emerald eyes said it all: _"I love you too."_ Jenna didn't even need to tell her wolf to dip his head down for a kiss, because he had already done so.

The sweet, innocent kiss felt every bit as raw and as intense as the ones during their visits to the forest where they lived out their most ancient instincts that their evolved brains still kept caged deep within themselves, just waiting to be let out and turned from fear into love. Wolford only stopped when he realized that the Hopps were no longer crying. In fact, not even the dozens of bunny kits were cheering anymore. The wolf broke the kiss with Jenna and looked up in horror.

Sure enough, all eyes were on them.

He had always thought the saying "silence is deafening" to be complete BS until that moment.

"Uhm, well, Jenna and I here have a little announcement of our own to make," Wolford began with a sheepish smile.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't persuade Chief Bogo to give you a few more days of vacation? Chief Spirit told us that with his report about you, you'll be a able to get any favour from your boss," Bonnie inquired as Wolford walked along the small Bunnyburrow Station platform, his pack on his back and suitcase in his paws. He wore the same navy blue polo shirt he had worn when he first arrived.

"Sorry, Ms. Hopps, but-" he began.

"Call me Bonnie! You're dating my daughter!" the middle-aged rabbit chuckled.

"Alright, Bonnie. Look, duty calls. I need to get back to Zootopia – I'm sure my desk is stacked to the roof!" he stated, cringing as he imagined all the files he needed to get through stacked on his desk. He quickly chased those thoughts away as he turned back to the black bunny beside him who was sadly gazing at the train on which her sister and her lover had already boarded. It was the same train which her own wolfy boyfriend would soon be on. "Besides, you're only three weeks away from getting hired by Zootopia General. And we'll Muzzletime, I promise."

Wolford chuckled as he knelt down to her level. "Don't think about me too much now, Jen; it'll distract you from your studies, and if that happens, you won't get to come to Zootopia," he teased, causing the nostalgic doe to crack a little smile. Wolford then noticed that both Jenna's and Bonnie's ears twitched simultaneously. This was quickly followed with scowls, which led the wolf to believe that the two rabbits had heard something that they didn't like.

It was then that the wolf noticed an elderly brown buck with an equally elderly white doe by his side, whispering to each other and pointing.

The Bonkers, no doubt – the carrot-farming family Judy had told him about. They had stopped doing business with the Hopps altogether after Nick began visiting them regularly, and they took every single opportunity they had to spread bad rumours about the Hopps and their love for preds.

They were practically the leaders of the Bunnyburrow specist community and personal friends of Editor Creedy.

Wolford cracked a small smile as the thought of how they would take the news that two of the Hopps' daughters were dating predators.

This gave the wolf an idea. He impishly grinned as he glanced into Jenna's eyes, her ears still droopy from the Bonker's harsh, ignorant words.

"Let's show them, Jen," he whispered just before he briefly nipped her ear. He then picked her up, and they began making out right in front of the train. Even though he was concentrated on Jenna's lips, he cracked an eye open to see the Bonkers' reaction.

He was not disappointed. At first, they both opened their jaws more than he thought a herbivore capable of, and after Bonnie smiled at the couple, they both passed out.

They had to cut the kiss short in order to contain their laughter.

"Dispatch, send an ambulance to the Bunnyburrow South Station. Two comatose adult rabbits, possible head trauma from falling down. Confirm. Over and out," Wolford reported into his radio. He then turned to Jenna and placed one last kiss on her little, twitching nose. "I think you should check on them, Nurse Hopps. You took the oath," he teased before giving Bonnie a hug goodbye – this consisted of her hugging his head and him gently patting her back with his paw.

"Thanks for everything, Crane," the rabbit whispered sweetly, handing the wolf yet another bag of baked goods. With that, Wolford got onto the train, waving to Jenna until she was out of sight.

Afterwards, he sat down next to his comrades and shared a Hopps blueberry pie with Nick, daydreaming about his little bunny during the entirety of the trip.

Life would be _so much better_ from now on; that much was for certain.

* * *

 ** _Well, this is it everyone! I've finished this mini-series! Really, I was surprised at just how much I went into Wolford and Jenna's relationship. This was initially only supposed to have some of Wolford's antics around Bunnyburrow, but it turned into so much more! You can thank Blenderguy15 and Cimar of Turalis Wildehopps for persuading me to make WolfordXJenna a thing.  
I have many more oneshots and stories planned for them, but they'll have to wait._**

 ** _I_ _'ll FINALLY get back on Savagery now! WOOOP, WOOOP!_**


	8. Muzzletime Mishaps (WolfordXJenna)

**_What? More WolfordXJenna?! Is this a WildeHopps oneshot collection or WolfordHopps!? Sorry, I can't help it! XD  
Don't worry, I'll write something that's WildeHopps... sometime..._**

 ** _Anyway, Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays everyone! This here is something I wrote in a few hours on Christmas Day, and thought to share it with everyone._**  
 ** _A little trigger warning: this contains some sexual humor. Nothing explicit, but if you're really allergic to mature humor or situations, don't say I didn't warn you._**

* * *

Wolford's legs groaned in protest as he made the simple movement of getting out of his black sedan. It was difficult to imagine that these were the same legs that helped him catch a cheetah in a foot-chase just a few hours ago.

Bogo had been in a good mood like no other when the wolf had come back. Chief Spirit's report on the wolf had made him out to be a true hero, but that didn't change the fact that he had a metric ton of work to catch up on.

He, Nick and Judy exchanged sympathetic glances as they each went to start on their paperwork.

Thankfully, Wolford's tiger partner, Del Gato, had done a bit of his work while the wolf had been busy guarding a carrot festival. . . and being mesmerized by a bunny.

Still, the first day of coming home consisted of mountains of paperwork and the second day was a hellish ten-hour shift. Apparently, every punk and lowlife in the city had an agreement to make his first day back on the beat as frustrating and tiring as possible.

The wolf's only respite was a brief phone call with Jenna at the end of his first day back, her voice and gentle teasing being more than enough to reinvigorate the wolf.

Now however, Wolford felt completely _beat_.

He entered his apartment building and slumped his paw against the elevator call button, accidentally scratching the paint with his claws. He could count the times he had taken the elevator on one paw; he only lived on the third floor and he was extremely athletic. Right now, though, the mere thought of raising his paws again and again to walk the stairs made him wince.

Wolford stumbled out of the elevator and walked the short distance to his apartment, grateful that none of his neighbours were out to see the fearless wolf-cop in such a pathetic state.

He gave a low growl of satisfaction as he finally opened his apartment door. It was a decent enough apartment. The living room was fairly large, with a large black plush sofa, a TV as high-tech as his salary could allow, a bookshelf that was mostly untouched since he mostly read what was in his bedroom, and a small table with four chairs.

He resisted the urge to plop down on the inviting couch and instead dragged his feet to the small but clean kitchen and retrieved two Mountain Deer sodas from his mostly empty fridge that only contained a carton of eggs, some sodas, and a stack of frozen pizzas. Wolford _really_ needed to learn how to cook and get some healthy food in this house. His ex-girlfriend had been quite the health-eater and made sure that her partner was as well, but now the wolf just lacked the energy to continue his ex's rituals.

He went into his bedroom. The walls were light-blue and the carpet was navy. The walls were plastered with framed medals he had earned in quite a short time, a few pictures with him and his comrades - particularly Nick and Judy - evidence of his many antics with the ZPD power couple, and a few clumsily plastered gaming and movie posters. Everything about this room screamed young cop bachelor.

Wolford went over to his computer, popping open one soda and taking a sip as the machine turned itself on.

He let his cursor hover over Far Growl 4 for a second, determined to blow off some steam. Before he clicked the icon, however, Wolford remembered that he had something far more _important_ to do.

He couldn't control his smile as he selected Jenna Hopps from his Muzzletime contacts and clicked "Video Call".

He leaned back and waited for the black and white bunny to answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"Wolfie! You called!" beamed Jenna, her charming bucktooth smile and forest-green eyes making their way through the somewhat-blurry facecam to the lupine's heart .

"Hey, little bunny! I told you I'd call. What, you thought I'd forget about my little morsel?" he teased, giving her a toothy grin.

She chuckled and waved him off, but her cheeks were already a visible bright red from beneath her fur.

Wolford noticed and tapped his fangs together subtly and audibly.

"Stop that! Please, Wolfie, I really wanted to talk and you're getting me too damn horny to think!" she almost shouted, though the smile was there.

Wolford laughed out loud as he chugged down another swig of Mountain Deer.

"Well, alright. How's studying?" he asked, propping his muzzle on one paw, playfully looking at her. Jenna's face brightened up as he did this.

"It's going great! I'm flying through those exams like they're nothing! Well, I did have a little bit of trouble with today's lesson, but. . . she trailed off as she blushed deeply and looked away from the camera.

"What's wrong, Jen?" asked the wolf.

"I-I can't tell. If I do, you'll never let me hear the end of it!" she accused, her back now completely turned away from the screen.

Wolford grinned.

"Well, you've got quite a few things you'll never let me hear the end of. Me running away from you when we first met, Nick catching us while I was taking the selfie," he listed as if counting things on a checklist. "so you owe me at least one thing that I won't let you live down!" he announced cheerfully.

Jenna threw her paws up in exasperation as she turned back around.

"Fine! You see, the lesson wasn't that hard to study, but it was _distracting,"_ she trailed off, her deepening red hue being complete eye candy for Crane.

"The lesson was - " she covered her eyes with her ears as she stopped. Her tiny white paws kept her floppy ears over her eyes and combined with her red cheeks to make her look so _cute._ The canine had to fight hard in order not to make an "Awwwww…"

" - Wolf Anatomy," Jenna finished, wincing under her ears.

Wolford's impish grin grew bigger and bigger as he imagined what images must have been provided with the manual.

"So, you liked what you saw?" he asked slyly. Wolford was sure that if they weren't separated by 211 miles, she'd have slapped him with a force that could KO McHorn in a sparring match. Her glare made the wolf back off ever so slightly, but he continued to laugh at her sake.

However, Jenna's next move was to _grin_. It was a predatory grin not unlike the first ones she had flashed him when they first met. Now however, it only made Wolford draw closer to the bunny, wishing beyond anything that she was right there and that he could pick up the tiny bundle of fluff and snuggle her exactly how she liked it.

"Did I like what I saw? Yes, yes I did," She answered, taking cues from Nick and Judy. They had learned a lot from them, anyway.

"The guy they used as a model did look _a lot_ like you. Nowhere near as handsome, though," she said coyly.

" _Oh yeah, she_ _definitely_ _liked that lesson!"_ came a voice from outside the room. In the next second, a sixteen year old brown buck entered the room. It was Dave, one of Jenna's younger and closest siblings. Wolford had briefly met him and even exchanged a couple of words with him.

Jenna looked at her brother, her expression so shocked, one would have thought she was staring right at the Grim Reaper.

"You see, Mr. W, after she was done, she went to take a shower. A _very long_ shower," the teen rabbit started, causing Jenna's mouth to gape open and Dave to laugh out loud in glee.

"Hey, you deserve it! You kept the west wing bathroom occupied for an hour and wasted all my hot water! I kept waiting for you to get out, and don't think that just because the water was running I couldn't hear your - " he was cut off by the much taller Jenna getting up, punching him in the ribs and sending him flying out of her room with a quick kick to the chest. She made sure to lock the door afterwards.

Meanwhile, Crane was busy picking himself off the floor and wiping his keyboard clean of the soda that spilled as a result of his uncontrollable laughter.

Jenna got back on the seat and covered her eyes with her ears, not wanting to see Wolford's satisfied expression. He would _not_ be letting her hear the end of this.

"Yes, I fantasized about you!" she claimed, flailing her arms in exasperation.

Wolford tried to say something, but he almost suffocated because of his laughter.

"You're right, Jen. You are _not_ hearing the end of this from me anytime soon!" the wolf said playfully.

A trademark predatory grin crept over Jenna's muzzle. "I bet not. Besides, you can't blame me. We bunnies normally sleep together on the first night after confessing our love," she purred.

"Right, right. So other than that _extremely interesting_ lesson, everything is okay with your studies?" he asked, finally able to keep a straight face. Jenna smiled back.

"Yeah, I passed my early exams with flying colours, but I still have to study like crazy for the finals. I have to arrange and plan every hour of the day so that it doesn't interfere with my studies. It's hard, but I say that the payoff is well worth it," she said.

"Right. Being a nurse and having this handsome fellow be your boyfriend!" Wolford laughed as he pointed to himself.

Jenna laughed back before she suddenly went serious.

"No, really. Being a nurse is something that I've wanted to do all my life. You know when Judy was scratched by Gideon? I put antiseptic on her wounds before Mom and Dad arrived. There's just something about stitching someone up and them smiling at you, helping doctors," she trailed off as if she was trying to figure out exactly what this feeling was.

"I think it's called compassion, cyborg," Wolford replied, causing Jenna to stick her tiny lapin tongue at him.

"Alright, but enough about me, what's the Big Bad Wolf up to?" she asked coyly.

"Yesterday was desk duty until night, which was why I couldn't get to you. I prayed then that we got some action the next day. Well, be careful what you wish for," he trailed off, wincing as the stinging in his hindpaws still didn't leave.

"Oh no," Jenna said, a playful gleam in her eyes.

"I swear Duke Weaselton has relatives all over Zootopia! Is his libido like that of a bunny or something!? I'm sure I chased at _least_ ten weasel shoplifters today! And that's just part of it! There was the cheetah jewel thief, a bar brawl between boar truckers on the outskirts of town," Wolford began to enumerate. Jenna couldn't help but chuckle at her boyfriend's misadventures. He wanted an action-packed day? Well, he got one.

"Really, getting all the way to my apartment was a fight on its own," sighed the wolf, reclining in his office chair.

"Well, finals are only a week away and then it's only a matter of days until I move to Zootopia!" Jenna almost yelled, hopping up on her desk and knocking down the webcam. This gave Wolford a wonderful view of her ceiling.

"Sorry," Jenna apologized to the chuckling wolf as she rearranged the cam.

"It's alright. Can't wait to see that _cute_ bunny face in the best HD possible!" said Wolford, causing Jenna to groan at the "cute" comment.

"What? I called you cute several times during our visits to the forest," reminded Wolford.

"Yeah, but I was just drunken on ecstasy then. Because what you did was just," her eyes took on a dreamy gaze toward Wolford, imagining his fangs on the edges of her ears…

Wolford noticed this and once again tapped his fangs together, causing Jenna to gasp and blush.

"What, Jen? Do you need another _shower?_ " he asked cheekily. Jenna returned a predatory gaze that was a bit _more._ She had something up her sleeve, and Crane almost gulped in anticipation.

"Only if I get to take it with you…" she cooed, bringing her beautiful features closer to the camera.

"Naughty bunny," teased Wolford.

"Sexy wolf," Jenna snapped back. God, did he wish that there weren't hundreds of miles separating them.

"Well, I'm not sure if Zootopia can handle two super-bunnies from Bunnyburrow. You might put all of your fellow nurses out of their jobs, and you'll have a price on your head by the end of the first month!" Crane said, smiling.

Jenna laughed out loud. "Don't worry. All of my colleagues are _pretty smart._ Besides, I'm sure you'll protect me no matter what!" she teased.

"Yeah, I'll take a bullet for you any day! It's sort of become a thing for me to take bullets for Hopps girls!" the wolf said casually.

Jenna laughed at the fact that the nearly tragic event became so casual for Wolford. Risking his life for her sister was something he treated with an amazing casualness. "she'd have done the same," "Just doing my job," and other rehearsed lines - including that very joke was something the wolf used as a mask to hide his true self. Jenna saw in Bunnyburrow how distraught he had been as he remembered Judy's terrified face when she realized she was only seconds away from being torn in half by a gigantic bullet.

This was one of the many reasons Jenna loved him so much.

"Alright, I gotta go, Wolfie. Need to get back on hitting the books," she said, bringing a stack of very thick manuals, encyclopaedias, and textbooks onto the screen.

Wolford winced as he thought how much she needed to study to accomplish her dream. She was so similar, yet so different from her sister.

"Well, same time tomorrow, Country Bunny. You hit the books, I hit the frozen pizzas!" he chuckled, but Jenna didn't seem amused.

"As a nurse and your girlfriend, I demand you eat healthier! That's the reason you were so tired today!" she exclaimed.

Wolford gave another smile, showing his long, sharp canines.

"What are you talking about? I'm a flawless ZPD specimen!" he said, flexing his right arm. Jenna blushed and looked away. It was hard, however, to not keep looking back at the wolf who was showing off his excellent physique and teeth. . . those wonderful teeth…

"Yup," agreed Wolford, looking at her face. "Definitely need another _long shower_." he said, ending the call before she could respond.


	9. First Date, New Life

_**Edited by Blenderguy15**_

 _ **You've guessed it... more Wolford and Jenna. XD  
Sorry, I just had a complete idea-dump with them and couldn't stop writing them. I really need to change the title and description of this fic...  
Just a heads up, things will get pretty steamy this oneshot. Nothing NSFW, but pretty suggestive.**_

* * *

Wolford waited impatiently on the tough, uncomfortable seat in the Zootopia South Station. He was the only one around who didn't have luggage. To counteract the summer heat, he wore short khaki cargo pants and a light blue T-shirt, but his pelt was still making him suffer the worst effects of the heat.

And it was all for one little bunny.

"She should have been here by now," said Judy, looking at her phone.

"Yeah, well, it's been delayed," said Wolford, pointing at the main board. Either way, Jenna Hopps had to come any second now.

Ever since he had arrived, Wolford couldn't stop walking around, sitting down, getting up again, checking his phone, and repeating the process over and over.

Judy Hopps watched the Police Sergeant with an amused expression as he wouldn't sit tight for more than one second.

As per usual, the "cool surfer" of the ZPD was behaving like a nervous kit caught with his paw in the cookie jar thanks to her sister. The bunny cop smiled, thinking of all the antics her sister would pull off ever since she was a kit. Like her, Jenna never was "a normal bunny" and always sought greater heights, but there was no denying that the black doe went about it way differently than Judy. Jenna always had another antic up her sleeve, another chemistry experiment that would nearly burn the barn down, another style of makeup to try out, another norm to break, another record to set, another deviancy to commit.

If Judy was honest with herself, finding out that Jenna was into preds was one of the most normal things about her tall sister.

The bunny that had brought the Big Bad Wolf to his knees while bringing herself down as well into the inescapable pit of love. They were perfect for each other.

She gently grabbed Wolford's forearm and squeezed it, making the large wolf calm down slightly. He looked down on his tiny fellow officer, flashing her a smile.

"It'll be fine, Crane." She soothed. At her tone, Wolford paused and thought about what had him so worried. He had spoken with Jenna on the phone just a couple of hours ago, and she was as cheery as ever! In fact, even more cheery, as in just a few hours, she would be getting the job of her dreams and being with the handsome pred of her dreams.

Love, true love, was what was happening to Crane. The constant fear that you are doing something wrong or could do something more.

That fear would soon evaporate.

The wolf's breath caught in his throat as the loudspeaker announced the arrival of the express from Bunnyburrow.

However, his excitement seemed to be evenly matched by Judy, as she quickly grabbed his wrist like a vice and dragged him behind her at an outstanding speed, racing through the crowd like an arrow. Wolford tried his hardest not to look at the flabbergasted mammals who watched a tiny bunny drag an athletically built wolf behind her. His ego was too damn important to him.

The doors slid open and the mammals from the largest sized one instantly filled the golden pavement of Central Station, but the wolf's keen eyes only focused on the small-to-medium sized mammals exiting. His investigator senses set apart all the other mammals in a heartbeat, focusing only on spotting the gorgeous black doe with a splash of white on her muzzle and forest-green eyes.

She was there. Her smile of joy and wonder was _mesmerizing_ as she glanced around at the magnificent city around her, trying to wrap her tiny bunny head around the fact that she was now a part of it.

Just like Judy back in the day.

She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a gorgeous dark-green blouse, as well as a sparkling carrot necklace. Crane's trained eye instantly identified the orange stone as citrine. She had a single red suitcase and a black rucksack on her back.

"Jenna!" yelled Judy, darting forward and taking her little sister by surprise, with a trademark, Hopps family hug.

Wolford wanted to run up to her and feel her fluffy fur against his warm pelt; he wanted to make up for all the weeks of lack of physical contact with his bunny.

But a different, devious plan came to him.

"I'm finally here, Sis!" Jenna loudly and proudly proclaimed as she kissed both of her sister's cheeks.

"Where's Wolfie?" asked the black doe, looking around for her lover whom she knew was waiting for her. To be honest with herself, she was kinda disappointed that it wasn't him who had run up to her when she got out of the train.

However, Judy was looking behind her, and seemed to almost burst out in laughter at what she was seeing. What was-?

The familiar and long-awaited keen ridges on the edges of her ears arrived behind Jenna, making her drop her bag. The wolf began to lap at the insides of her ears ever so slightly, making the black bunny gasp and thump her feet.

She then felt herself be picked up like a feather and faced with the handsome wolf whom she hadn't seen in weeks. His golden eyes were twinkling with joy and sheer admiration for her beauty. His silver-grey pelt was as clean and shiny as ever, the snow-white of his lower jaw continuing on down his torso.

The bunny didn't waste another second and crushed her lips against his just as a single tear slid down her cheek. His long tongue quickly took control and filled her small muzzle.

He dragged it along the cavern of her mouth, locating every crevice that he had learned in their two weeks together in Bunnyburrow. She moaned into his mouth with delight as she pushed her tiny stub of a tongue against his long canine one, and he allowed her entrance. She grazed her tongue against his fangs, simultaneously scratching him behind the ears and hitting every single sweet spot that she had learned made him melt like ice cream in her paws. He was basically putty from that point.

They both pulled away for some much needed air and rested their foreheads against each other. Jenna's tears continued to flow as she finally felt his fur against hers and his warm, giant paws cradling her entire lean frame. They could feel each other's warm breaths as Wolford didn't let go of the embrace.

"I love you so much, Wolfie," Jenna whispered into his fur, planting a kiss on his tree trunk neck. The wolf felt a sting in his eyes and he realized that he himself had spilled a tear as he was finally reunited with his bunny.

His lover. His prey. His other half.

"Love you too," he whispered, staring into her teary smile.

Judy had done nothing but look at them, spilling joyful tears for the both of them. Both Jenna and Wolford were very cheerful mammals, but she had never seen either of them so genuinely _happy_.

She, of course, also sent away any mammal looking at the irregular couple with disgust or discontempt with a hard glare, an ability she had picked up from her relationship with Nick.

Neither of the two mammals seemed to want to let go of their grip on each other anytime soon. Judy hated to separate them, but they couldn't sit here forever. She went up to Wolford and tapped his knee. Looking down at her, the canine smiled and set the black doe down. Judy took her sister's paws in her own and looked into her eyes.

"Ready to make the world a better place?" she asked cheerfully.

Jenna smiled into her sister's eyes and looked back at her boyfriend. The two mammals she loved the most in this world stood right here, ready to help her help other mammals.

"Am I ready? Yes, yes I am," answered Jenna confidently.

* * *

Wolford tightened his light blue tie and straightened the sleeves of his navy-blue suit jacket. He entered the modest apartment building in which he knew Jenna lived in, yellow daisies in his paw. She had only been living in Zootopia for a week and this was the first time he came to pick her up from home. He already knew from their two dates together and nightly Muzzletime calls that she had gotten the job at the Zootopia General, and that she was already as happy as she could be. She was living her dream saving lives, helping doctors, and being at the front lines of the hospital. McHorn had already told a story of how Jenna had stitched him back up after a dozen dingos from a narcos gang jumped him in an alleyway and left his tough skin full of bite and claw marks by the time he had apprehended all of them.

The wolf stood on the sidelines, proudly listening to the rhino speak of his little bunny's accomplishments. Only a few days on the job and she was already helping the ZPD.

He walked up the greasy steps, squinting at the peeling walls of the less-than-imposing apartment building. As a cop, he had been in much worse apartment buildings, and this one at least didn't seem to have any gang members or drug addicts housed. Still, his heart ached as he thought that his delicate little lapin needed to live here.

He quickly shook his head. Jenna wasn't just a "delicate little lapin." She was the bunny who had won him over, who could be firmly in control of him whenever she wanted. At least, until he bit her ears, he thought with a chuckle.

He stopped in front of the wooden door with the a rusted "34" bolted on top of it.

He knocked on the aged wood a couple of times and stepped back. Despite the fact that he knew how much Jenna loved him, he still couldn't suppress the butterflies that coursed through his stomach as he heard Jenna putting a few things away before walking toward the door. He ran a paw through the fur on his head one last time and straightened his suit to ensure that he looked his absolute best.

The door opened. The first thing he saw were her ears, then her beautiful lapin face with a splash of white on her muzzle and emerald-green eyes. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that she was wearing a bewildering velvet-red dress, seeing as his eyes were glued to her face.

She looked back into his eyes with the same charming attraction that she had ever since they first met. He never wanted her gaze to change.

However, his eyes, being used to scanning scenes and investigating, darted to behind where Jenna was. Her tiny studio apartment was not horrible by any means, but it was far below her. If he had stretched out on the floor with all his height, he would have been longer than the floor at any angle. He sighed as he remembered that just a short time ago, Judy had lived the same way.

Until she moved in with her boyfriend, that is.

However, that hadn't stopped Jenna from trying to spice up the room. One of the walls was completely plastered with Hopps family pictures, and Wolford knew for a fact that the collection didn't even make up half of her family. The wall where her tiny desk resided had a few charts of the nervous systems of various mammals, all neatly arranged so that it didn't clash with the dark brown walls or the simple blue carpet in the slightest. A gaming laptop sat on the desk, but it was buried beneath large encyclopedias and textbooks, all recently abandoned.

Wolford was eventually able to find his voice. "You're gorgeous," he half-whispered, measuring his lover from head to toe.

"You too," she whispered back, doing her own measurements. However, her smile suggested that she wanted something a bit more in the way of teasing.

"I could just eat you up," he said with a flash of his snow-white teeth. Her own grin was becoming predatory.

"Please do," she responded, inching closer to him and swaying her hips that were beautifully accentuated by the red velvet dress.

"It'd be a shame to ruin such a beautiful dress. Though I might take it off a bit later," he teased, his muzzle now close enough that she could feel his hot breath on the top of her ears. His claw inched closer to her, barely grazing the edges of her hips and causing minute lighting bolts to race through her small, lean frame.

The long awaited teeth soon followed, lightly chewing on her ear and the canine tongue touching the sensitive insides.

It was all over disappointingly quickly as her boyfriend backed off, handing her the daisies.

"I brought your favourites," he said with a smirk, knowing exactly what "favourite flowers" meant to bunnies.

She smiled as she grabbed the large bouquet from his paws, took a single good whiff, and then bit one of the bulbs off, savouring every bite.

Wolford chuckled as he remembered their first legitimate date in Zootopia: he had brought her flowers like you're supposed to for every mammal. She had been overjoyed by his gift far more than any previous girls he had dated. He figured that since she grew up with plant husbandry, she would appreciate them better.

He wasn't completely wrong.

She wouldn't stop apologizing after she saw Wolford's shocked expression when she scarfed down the first bouquet he had ever offered her. She thought she had offended him - he went out to buy the most wonderful set of flowers she had ever set eyes on and she destroyed it in mere seconds. But, luckily, his reaction was to start laughing hysterically.

And so, he kept on bringing her flowers.

She went for the plant's stalk next, her herbivore tongue enjoying the various bitter-sweet and nutritious flavors of the plant.

"Easy there, country-bunny. Don't wanna spoil your appetite; we're going to a restaurant today, remember?" he said gently, taking the bouquet from her paws and placing it in an empty vase on a shelf that was close to the entrance.

"Go fill that up with water, hm? You'll get to have them for desert" he said, kissing the insides of her ears. This caused them to twitch slightly and for her to lose all self-control for a second as she leaned into him.

However, she quickly finished said task and went out, locking the door behind her.

"Nurse Hopps," Wolford said, politely carrying her tiny handbag all the way to his car.

Wolford drove through the busy traffic, but he did so quite seamlessly, knowing all of the shortcuts and side-alleys from his years as a cop. That, and occasionally using the car's siren.

He never told anyone, but the one reason he had put a siren on his civilian car was to get through traffic jams faster.

Jenna thought about protesting her boyfriend's blatant abuse of power and police equipment, but her growling stomach quickly made her change her mind. Those two bites from Wolford's bouquet hadn't really sated her ravaging hunger. Despite being just as slim as her sister, Jenna did tend to eat like a horse.

"Hungry, are we?" teased Wolford, rubbing the soft for in between her ears, hardly having the heart to put his paw back on the steering wheel. Jenna made sure to rub her muzzle against his pawpads in the short time he patted her.

They exchanged a quick smile before Wolford turned on another road to avoid the traffic jam.

Jenna still had trouble believing that this wasn't just a dream. Here she was, job of her dreams, in the city of all possibilities with the most caring and wonderful boyfriend she had ever had, who was a _wolf_!

The only thing she was lacking was a proper house.

Her tiny button nose scrunched as she thought of her hole in the wall. She had never seen Judy's old apartment, but she was sure that it couldn't have been worse than hers. Her bear neighbours lived in an apartment not much larger than her own, yet they threw parties with up to ten guests each night! How did they even fit there!? And the horrendous queue at the laundry room, the communal fridges in which her neighbours'... whatever it was they ate, dripped on top of her own foodstuff. Thankfully, her first priority had been buying a minifridge.

"You okay, Jen?" asked Wolford, seeing how his girlfriend had been staring out the window for the past two minutes. She was completely oblivious to the beautiful scenery and grassy hills of the meadowlands District, instead lost in her thoughts. Wolford had been too long on the job to miss an empty stare, meant only to fool mammals that she wasn't deep in thought. And not just any thoughts, she was gnawing on her lips and her eyes were surren.

"Did something happen at the hospital?" asked the lupine, placing a large, comforting paw on her back. He rubbed her bare shoulders with his warm pads, causing her to moan in delight and melt into his embrace. The seatbelt was the only thing which kept her from toppling in his lap and start making out with him. _Though there will be time for that later,_ Wolford thought with a chuckle. He cringed as he thought what may have happened at the Zootopia General which could have traumatized his brave little doe.

"No, nothing, Wolfie! Just the usual!" she said, grinning up at him. Her bubbly attitude, her using his nickname, and the charming buckteeth confirmed to the cop that nothing had shaken her. She had seen plenty of horrors in the Bunnyburrow hospital as well.

Wolford shrugged and continued on his way, stopping in front of a rather nice-looking and large diner. The bunny looked up at it in awe. She had heard several of her paramedic colleagues talking about this place.

"The 10-4 cafe, Country Bunny." said Wolford, smirking. It was made to look like a small police station on the outside with a billboard depicting a firetruck, a police car, and an ambulance advertising the place.

It had been opened by an elderly lion who had been both a police officer and a firefighter in his long career and decided to open a diner dedicated to his fallen comrades and to all the brave mammals who risked their lives daily as first responders.

Wolford stared at the diner with pride as he got out of the car, leading the dopey bunny inside. A huge art piece was painted on the walls. Cops, firefighters, and paramedics of various species were shown saving lives. A rhino firefighter charged into a burning house to save a screaming kit, a deer performed CPR on a limp dingo, and a cheetah cop tackled a lion twice his size. All of these moments and more were immortalized by the painted walls.

Beside them were names, but what really caught Jenna's eye were. . . dates. All those mammals were real, and they had given their lives to save others. Their badges were glued on the huge mural.

Jenna noticed with horror that the cheetah's badge had a bullet hole in the middle of it.

There were also portraits of various first responders all over the walls. Dates and badges were placed beneath the paintings as well as brief description of what they had accomplished.

A gazelle paramedic: Sally Hoofston: 1984-2004: stabbed by a drunk hyena while performing CPR on a dying beaver on her first call.

A bear firefighter: Chris Zaptie: 1970-2014: Suffocated to death while ensuring that a burning building was clear of civilians.

A bengal tiger TUSK officer: Wei Khan: 1965-2012: Shot by a gang sniper during a routine raid.

Jenna would have begun to shed tears if it weren't for the diner's decidedly cheery atmosphere. Jazz played from a dated jukebox as various off-duty cops, firefighters, and paramedics all sat together at the same tables, laughing, drinking, clinking pints and sharing stories. There were also several beat cops who were on their lunch break and hurriedly scarfed down a sandwich, but still made sure to spend at least a couple of minutes with their comrades.

"This is amazing," breathed out Jenna.

"It is," echoed her boyfriend, silently praying for all his fellow emergency responders that had been immortalized on those portraits. He hadn't told anyone, but when he would write his will, he'd ask to have his own picture in here.

They quickly found an empty table, and an elderly lion soon came to take their orders. Despite his greying mane, his orange pelt still kept a shine that only a healthy and happy lifestyle could bring.

"Sergeant Wolford! So good to see you!" announced the lion in a raspy, yet incredibly cheery voice as he shook the wolf's paw energetically. Jenna swore she saw her boyfriend wince from the feline's powerful squeeze.

"And who might this wonderful lady be?" asked the lion, turning to Jenna. It was then that the bunny nurse noticed two badges pinned on the lion's white apron: one for police, the other for the fire department. Both quite dated, yet it was obvious that he took great care of them and polished them daily. These were coupled with his "manager" tag that told that this was the lion who opened this establishment. They also read: "Larry Maneory".

Wolford blushed suddenly and his shoulders sank as the owner regarded his lover.

"Well, uhm…. she's," he stuttered. Larry was openly accepting of interspecies relationships, being overjoyed for Judy and Nick and serving them as openly as ever, yet Wolford still couldn't help but feel put on the spot.

The lion laughed out loud at the wolf cop's nervousness.

"Don't worry, Sarge. That is one gorgeous young lady, if I may say so myself!" said the elderly lion, smiling warmly at the couple.

Jenna returned the smile.

"And truly, it is nice to see that Officers Hopps and Wilde have had an influence on their fellow officers," chuckled Larry.

"Well, it was actually me who got his tail into loving me. He'd have been stuck chasing she-wolf skirts all his life if it weren't for me," Jenna casually stated,, causing the two predators to burst out laughing.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both eating proper 50s diner dishes. Jenna was eating a steaming, heavenly tasting thick cheese and vegetable casserole with a tall glass of cool carrot juice, and her boyfriend was wolfing down a grilled chicken with a side of fries. It still baffled Wolford how such simple dishes could be made to taste so good when cooked by the right paws.

"So, Jen. Is Zootopia everything you hoped for?" asked Wolford, sipping at his drink.

The little bunny's ears perked up and twitched slightly as her dopey smile returned. This small gesture of hers never failed to give the lupine butterflies in his stomach. Despite being three times her size, he often felt dwarfed by this wonderful doe's intelligence and powerful personality.

"More so, Wolfie! Everyone was just so nice, even on my first day! There's this antelope nurse who has a lion boyfriend who's also a doctor in the hospital! Workplace romance, eh? And it is tiring, yes. I've had a ten hour shift yesterday due to burn victims from a factory accident," said Jenna, shuddering not from the hard work, but from the horrors she saw. But, she was willing to press on.

"There's nothing like taking part in saving lives," said Jenna with a dreamy look on her face.

"Tell me about it," chuckled Wolford.

Jenna sighed and looked down at her feet. Everything was perfect except for her little apartment.

"Yeah. I'm trying to save money, though. I wanna get out of that hole in the wall ASAP," she murmured, a single bite of the heavenly casserole being enough to lift her spirits once again.

Wolford pondered on her dilemma for a minute. He had been in her situation as a rookie with barely enough money to afford rent away from his parents, and that wasn't fun at all. It was even worse than Jenna's case as he had had to share his apartment with an elderly skunk…. who farted in his sleep. He couldn't let Jenna be stuck in even a fraction of such a horrifying situation.

"I have a spare room," the cop said casually, sporting a broad grin.

"Me and my girlfriend broke up just a couple of weeks before I went to Bunnyburrow. She's moved the last of her stuff out some time back, so it's just a empty room now," he explained to the flabbergasted bunny.

Jenna blinked a few times as she looked around in thought. Her heart was screaming at her mind that this was the best course of action, but were they moving things too quickly with this?

"It wouldn't be any different than being roommates. With your split rent, it'd be even cheaper than living in that damn apartment block you had to pick," reasoned Wolford.

"And don't worry, that room is OK," he finished with a smile on his face.

Jenna soon returned a predatory smirk.

"I'd love to!" she said almost loudly as she bounced up on her adjusted seat.

"I can move in tomorrow! I don't have that much stuff to pack!" she said excitedly, gulping down the rest of her casserole and washing it down with her carrot juice. Wolford smiled, ecstatic with the news. Now, all they had to do was finish dinner.

Jenna leaned against Wolford's powerful frame as they walked out of the diner, and his large paw snaked around her back. The street was illuminated just as well in the night as it was illuminated by countless street lights and the neons of the diner. The many lights of Savannah Central reached all the way here, ensuring that even the further, quieter districts felt the nightlife buzz of the city that never slept.

Just as the wolf was about to open the car door for Jenna, the bunny jumped up at his neck suddenly, and to his dismay, nipped his ear slightly.

"Though, for your information, Big Bad Wolf…. I don't mind if we sleep in the same room…." she whispered, making sure that her hot breath teased the insides of his ears.

She loved seeing the red beneath his fur as she also kissed the insides of his ears, working her way downwards to his muzzle. She was surprised when he quickly opened his mouth and greeted her, beginning the make out session before she had the chance to. The glint in his golden eyes said it all: you can't out-hustle the hustler.

His tongue quickly took control as he kept on moving to his car in the meantime. He set her in his seat, closing the door. He was grateful that since he was ZPD, his car had black tinted windows so no one could see them.

He resumed the session once again, pushing his long tongue against hers as he reclined the seat backwards. She moaned in delight as she struggled to gain the upper paw. She was a bunny and an experienced kisser! She wouldn't let Wolfie dominate her every single time!

He let her gain entrance into his mouth, feeling her small, yet energetic tongue graze against his fangs and then reach inside as far as she could go. She wanted to feel those fangs on her _right now._

As if reading her mind, Wolford broke the kiss and nipped her ears. Her moan of pleasure was music to his ears as he worked his muzzle downwards, enveloping her entire ear into his warm cavern. Lightning bolts surged through her entire body as she felt him gently close his jaw around her sensitive ear, his masterful tongue flicking it.

This was better than the making love!

Yet, that was exactly what they were doing then.

She felt her heart stop as Wolford gently slipped one brace of her dress off her shoulder. His amazing teeth soon followed, the familiar electricity running through her body still feeling completely new.

She loved the feeling of being nothing but putty in his powerful paws, but it was about time he knew that she wasn't just prey.

She nipped at his fluffy neck once, a movement possible as she was sitting on his chest. Her paws then took hold of his navy blue tie, making quick work of the complex knot.

Wolford felt his own heartbeat quicken as the shiver down his spine became icier. His instincts and heart both yelled desperately at his rational mind that this was the time. The time to fling both of their clothes off and make love, right here in the car, in front of the diner.

But no. As much as he wanted to express love in the most intimate way to his bunny from now, this wasn't the most opportune time.

But this didn't mean that he wouldn't have his fun…

He let the bunny undo his shirt buttons, nearly ripping them off as she breathed haphazardly. In the meantime, he kept on nipping at her neck, flicking the sweet spot he knew made her all hot and bothered as she struggled to not faint from sheer ecstasy.

Just as he took off the second brace of her dress, she threw it in the backseat, showing off her half-naked, gorgeous body for him to drink in.

He did the same with his suit jacket. When she finished with his shirt buttons, he threw that as well. She wasted no time in burying her face in his warm, soft fuzz, rubbing the fur around his chest, tracing his scar with her other paw.

He removed her tank top, enjoying her ridiculously soft fur in the same way. He growled softly as he bit her once more around the shoulder, tracing his teeth on her torso after doing that.

She nearly screamed in delight as she gripped his chest fur.

"Jen," he breathed out as he retracted slightly, looking in her toxic green eyes. He hated seeing disappointment in them as she sensed what he was about to say.

"I…. I don't think it's such a good idea to do _this,_ now." he said, patting her cheek. She sighed and looked down, but she agreed. It wasn't the best idea to make love in public.

"We'll have plenty of time for that once you move in, huh? He asked, flashing all his teeth at her in a crooked grin. She returned the gesture.

After one last heavenly make-out session, they put their clothes back on and he drove her home. She pretended to be tired and sleepy just so that he would carry her.

Wolford had picked up on her trick quicker than he could make her lose all self-control by biting her, but he played along, picking up her tiny, fluffy body and holding her close to his chest. His trademark, earthy musk, combined with feeling his fur just below his shirt, almost made her _really_ fall asleep in his arms.

Her apartment came into view way too soon, and Jennahuffed as her mate set her down.

"Don't worry, Jen. We'll have plenty of time for each other tomorrow. I'll pick you up after work. You have plenty of time to pack up tonight, right?" Wolford whispered into her ear, gently nipping it afterwards. Jenna shuddered and gave a tiny nod.

"Goodnight, little bunny," said Wolford, hugging his doe one last time before one last make-out session.

He knew exactly how to make an impression on Jenna the moment she moved in. He dialed Judy's number as soon as he exited the drab apartment building.

"Hey, Judes? Yeah, yeah, the date was great. Listen, this may sound weird, but do you have any family photos you can spare?" asked Wolford.

* * *

Jenna sighed as she took off her nurse overalls and gathered the few things she needed for the shower. She let the hot water and soap she scrubbed across her long, thin body chase away all the tiredness she had gathered from her eight-hour shift.

However, she didn't let any of the tiring, yet compelling work get to her. Not today, when she knew that she'd finally move in with her lover.

And last night with him had been _amazing,_ She had trouble sleeping as she couldn't get it out of her head how they had each taken each other's clothes off. The lustful need coursed through her entire body like a drug, her brain completely overtaken by her heart as his canine tongue dominated hers.

She continued daydreaming even as she robotically turned the shower off, dried herself, and put her clothes on.

This was the last time she'd set off for her tiny apartment.

However, she was wrong. As soon as she bid her fellow nurses goodbye and exchanged a hug with her new best friend, Amanda the antelope, she exited the hospital through the main entrance. Wolford was outside, still in uniform and leaning against his black sports sedan; a moving van sat behind his car. Through the van's windows she saw her desk: Wolford had already cleared out her flat.

"I'm a cop. I was able to get all the paperwork done in no time," he explained to the amazed bunny.

"Don't worry, the hippo who did the moving was very careful with your stuff. I made sure of that personally. Now, Nurse Hopps," he cooed, approaching her and smiling at just how easy it was to get her to melt. She may have generally had him wrapped around her tiny finger, but he loved turning the tables on the little dominatrix.

She ran up to him and jumped all the way to his neck, smacking her muzzle against his. He wrapped his large, padded paws around her tiny frame, caressing all the sweet spots he had learned in their short time together. She too was rubbing the spot behind his ears all canines were susceptible to, much to his delight.

The kiss was over far sooner than either would have liked, but Wolford carried her back to his comfortable car, placing her on the plush passenger seat and adjusting it until she could see above the dashboard.

He sat beside her, turning the car on before caressing her sides with the tips of his claws. This once again caused her to lean against him, nuzzling his arm.

"Let's go home, Jen," the wolf said slyly, bringing one of her ears close enough to his muzzle that he was able to kiss it.

"Sure," she whispered, looking back up in the wolf's eyes. The thought that this would be how she'd leave work everyday from now on, how she'll get to go _home_ where both of them were able to live as a true couple sent all sorts of shivers down the bunny's spine. She still had trouble believing that all of this was real. Everything from Wolford arriving in Bunnyburrow, to her graduating as a nurse, to now living with the mammal of her dreams all made her pinch herself occasionally.

The trip was over incredibly quickly, yet it still took her through some of the best sights of the bustling Savannah Central and Downtown areas. It was far closer than her former apartment.

The apartment complex Wolford lived in was nothing special, but it sure beat her's: a ten-story building with a glass exterior and an air of cleanliness and modernity all around.

"Let's get the removal hippo to carry all my boxes to your apartment," Jenna said quickly, trying to get to the large mammal's van. However, a familiar, powerful paw picked her up and threw her over Wolford's shoulder.

"Not so fast, little bunny. I think you ought to see my place as it is first." he teased, making sure that his hot breath was tickling the insides of her ears. Her silence and audible excited breathing were a definite and resounding "yes".

"Hey, Crane! Brought the little doe here?" chuckled an elderly bear sitting at the main desk, a newspaper in his gigantic paws and spectacles on his nose.

"Yeah, Barnes. What can you do? Crazy little chick has me wrapped around her finger!" laughed out the wolf, setting the bunny down.

"That's Hammy Barnes, the landlord," quickly said the wolf.

"How do you do, young lady?" asked the bear in a raspy voice, shaking her paw with only two fingers, and even so, it felt a bit too much for the bunny.

"Very well, sir!" chirped Jenna.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay," stated the landlord.

Jenna looked up at her boyfriend with a predatory grin. Wolford's fully-toothed grin confirmed to Jenna that this would be the best stay ever.

"Don't worry, _I will,_ " she cooed more to her predator than to the bear.

The bear roared a mighty laugh as he glanced at the young couple.

"In that case, I won't take up anymore of your time. Go be alone, you two! And miss Hopps, don't worry about bothering the neighbours with….erm, _loud noise_. Our walls are well-insulated and almost soundproof," teased the landlord, causing the two mammals to blush deeply as they moved to the elevators as quickly as possible.

The burn in her cheeks and ears passed by the time the short elevator ride was finished, and when Wolford led her to his door, it was all gone. She noticed there was another knob, her size, installed below the original one. It was brand new. When she looked up to Wolford in amazement, he handed her a key.

"Your key, tenant Hopps," he said slyly. She was at a loss for words as she looked at the door. He had done that in _such a short time?_

"Will you do the honors?" he asked, gesturing to the lock that was her size. Smiling her bucktoothed grin at him, she inserted the key in the lock and turned, causing the advanced mechanism to also open the upper lock.

She was instantly greeted by a small, cozy, and modern living room with a flatscreen TV and several consoles and media players on the lower shelves. A black couch with two armchairs beside it and a deep purple carpet completed the scene. Alongside the bookcase, there didn't seem to be anything else other than pictures-

Wait.

Those were her family pictures. A picture with her and Judy side by side after Judy's graduation, Jenna nearly suffocating a newly uniformed Judy with a powerful hug.

The mandatory family picture that nearly took up the entire wall despite Wolford's apartment being wolf sized.

The one picture which caught her eye, though, was a picture from a Carrot Days Festival. A nine year old Judy was dressed as a police officer and a then-shorter six-year-old Jenna missing one of her buckteeth dressed in a doctor's uniform - complete with a stethoscope - hugged her sister.

Jenna almost mechanically walked to the picture, picking it up and staring at it; she remembered this moment. This was just a few hours before Judy had been clawed by Gideon, and Jenna had her first moment as a caretaker. She applied antiseptic to Judy's wounds before Bonnie or Stu showed up.

Judy had her first mission as a cop; Jenna, as a nurse.

She noticed the droplets falling on the picture before realizing that she had begun crying. Her boyfriend slowly approached her, hugging her from behind as he kneeled down to kiss her neck.

"I had Judy send me a few of these before you moved in. I hope they're- mmph!" he was cut off by the bunny smashing her lips against his. As his mouth moved on his own, he picked her up and slowly moved to her room.

He broke the kiss so that she could see.

The room was huge for Jenna, with a bunny-sized bed in the corner with a carrot-patterned blanket. A brand-new, empty bookshelf and desk sat in a corner, ready to be filled with anatomy encyclopedias, fiction and her laptop.

All the furniture was brand new and bunny-sized.

"You bought all this? For me?" she asked, marvelling at the huge, fully furnished room. Wolford scoffed.

"Nah, I always had these laying around just in case I ever got hitched with a crazy bunny broad." he said casually.

She wanted to jump up and make out until she suffocated to death, but a knock on the door changed her plans.

"Sir? Should I begin loading the lady's things now?" asked the hippo with a deep accent, kneeling down so he could see the couple in the doorway.

Wolford looked down on the bunny, stroking the side of her fluffy face as he brushed off tears of joy. From both of them.

"You do that." he said casually to the hippo, not bothering to move his eyes from Jenna not one bit.

* * *

-  
 ** _Here it is, guys, finally! I know my updates lately have been practically water-drop progress, but I need to spend a lot more time in securing my future than writing Fan Fics. But know that I haven't given up!_**


End file.
